En bandeja de oro
by miel-tonks
Summary: Aquella noche, las cosas sucedieron completamente diferentes. En primer lugar Colagusano debió haber escapado antes, en segundo lugar Bella jamás debió haber descubierto la verdad y mucho menos tomar cartas en el asunto y por último, ella jamás debió haber robado a Harry Potter de su cuna antes de que Hagrid llegara.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y la historia en sí, son todos de JK, mi ídolo.

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo uno**

Bellatrix Lestrange respiró con fuerza y se obligó a permanecer quieta en el mismo lugar, necesitaba tranquilizarse, aclarar sus ideas y posteriormente decidir qué haría.

Sin embargo, simplemente le resultaba imposible y cual demente volvió a observar su antebrazo, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la vértebra espinal y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rechinar los dientes y lanzar un hechizo al primer mueble que su ira captó.

Estaba nerviosa, casi desesperada, con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, nada propio de una mortifaga de su nivel, pero si totalmente justificado por la situación en la encontraba.

A Bella se le hacía que habían pasado horas, pero el reloj que colgaba de la pared apenas marcaba unos cuantos minutos desde que lo había sentido; en realidad no sabía cómo explicarlo, o qué había sido eso, sólo estaba segura de que algo estaba mal.

Que su marca mortifaga se había eclipsado ligeramente y que algo en su alma no se sentía bien, llámese un grandioso instinto o un mal augurio, pero estaba segura que algo había sucedido y aquello la aterraba.

Su maestro debería haber vuelto ya con la victoria tras de sí y un problema menos que cargar, pero aquello aún no había sucedido y Bellatrix apenas podía soportar observar los cambios ligeros que su marca estaba teniendo.

Necesitaba urgente hacer algo, aunque ese algo significara desobedecer una orden explicita de no meterse. Prefería mil veces un castigo por su imprudencia a aquel sentimiento que la dejaba sin aliento.

Suspiró con fuerza, estaba segura que no era la única que lo había sentido, pero también sabía que muchos no harían nada ya que si en el peor de los casos algo había ocurrido con su señor, era mejor mantener el perfil bajo y actuar astutamente, velando por su propia supervivencia.

Meditó la idea de buscar a Rodolphus que probablemente se encontraba en una de sus reuniones con su hermano y amigos en donde no hacían más que apostar y beber, festejando tal vez una acelerada victoria. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que en el mejor de los casos sólo crearía histeria, si bien justificada, no necesaria.

Estaba sola en esto, tal vez siendo la primera en enterarse de que algo estaba mal.

Necesitaba actuar.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió, para ella bajar la cabeza jamás sería el camino a seguir, debía todo al señor oscuro y le sería fiel hasta la muerte. Por tanto, salió de la habitación dando un ligero portazo y se encaminó casi corriendo hasta el ala en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados, necesitaba saber en dónde estaba su señor y eso sólo se lo podía decir una persona.

Sin embargo, no abrió la puerta de la habitación de aquel ser, más bien hizo lo contrario y se acercó hasta que su oreja pegó con la puerta, entonces se concentró en escuchar lo que fuese que el pequeño hombrecillo traidor estuviese haciendo.

Lo que oyó no le gustó nada, las cosas se movían de lugar y un abrir y cerrar de cajones estaba sucediendo. Ella llegó a las peores conclusiones: Pettigrew planeaba escapar.

Y actuó abriendo la puerta con un grito de furia, no se equivocó, el parasito patético la observó con los ojos llenos de miedo y la ropa sostenida en una mano, dispuesta a ser aventada sin ningún reparo en una maleta que mantenía arriba de la desordenada cama.

Bella no le dio tiempo a escapar, se lanzó sobre él con un chillido de fuerza y sus manos se incrustaron en el grasiento cuello apretándolo y asfixiándolo, Peter apenas y alcanzo a gritar antes de que sus propias manos buscaran hacerle daño a su agresora, quien pese a los rasguños y los golpes no pareció inmutarse, tenía hambre, estaba sedienta de sangre y si su cuota sería aquella excusa de hombre estaría bien para ella.

—¡Bellatrix!—vociferó cuando encontró su voz, que salió ronca y agrietada, la mortifaga apretó más a su agarre con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Sentía como la vida se acababa en sus manos, lo deseaba y sería tan fácil, él pagaría su castigo por…

Paró en seco y al instante trató de alejarse con la varita en alto y la mirada mortífera, Peter cual gusano cayó sobre la alfombrilla y se retorció por unos lastimosos segundos, chillando para sí mismo.

—¡Cállate!—vociferó la mujer—¡cállate, parasito estúpido o te juro que te mato!—ante aquella amenaza Peter paró en seco y con temblores en todo su cuerpo, se levantó.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada Bellatrix!

—¡Tratabas de escapar parasito! ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo que algo ha pasado!—vociferó y sin esperar a que Peter contestara, lanzó un "Crucio" que él no pudo evitar y que lo hizo retorcerse en el piso con gritos de dolor que desgarraron sus tímpanos.

Cuando la maldición por fin terminó Bellatrix escupió a la excusa de hombre, después caminó hacia él y con una mueca de asco lo tomó por la solapa, acción que hizo que el hombrecillo temblara como gelatina.

—tienes cinco segundo para decirme la dirección de los Potter, después de eso no respondo… 1, 2, 3…

—¡Alto!—vociferó desesperado—su casa está a las afueras de valle de Godric… la casa, la casa está cerca del bosque—Bella lo soltó en el acto, claramente asqueada, después le dio una patada y con la varita en alto apretó los labios.

Sería tan fácil matarlo justo en ese momento que no pudo evitar sentir regocijo, sin embargo, tomó en cuenta el incierto destino de su señor. Y es que si algo había sucedió con el señor oscuro, Pettigrew no merecía una muerte tan benevolente, tenía que sufrir y arrastrarse, ese sería un mejor futuro para aquella escusa de hombre.

Así que calculando que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, decidió que aquel trabajo lo terminaría más tarde, le faltaba tiempo y no lo desperdiciaría en el hombrecillo, así que lo único que hizo fue amarrarlo mágicamente y cerrar la puerta con fuertes hechizos mágicos.

Dejaría que Rodolphus se encargara de la basura, ahora ella tenía otro asunto más importante que tratar.

Calculó pues, que había perdido ya demasiado tiempo valioso y corrió hacia fuera de su casa y con el aire impactando en su cara convocó su escoba, que montó con maestría antes de perderse en la nada de la noche.

Sabía dónde estaba aquel valle, era un lugar en donde mucha gente mágica vivía, entre ellos grandes celebridades que al mismo tiempo convertía al Valle en un lugar donde esconderse sería fácil porque nadie los buscaría en un lugar tan conocido.

Los Potter sin duda alguna habían tratado de ser inteligentes y astutos, sin embargo, habían fallado en algo en donde las serpientes jamás se equivocarían, habían confiado ciegamente en otras personas su entera seguridad.

Llegó en tiempo record, y barrió desde las alturas al pueblo. No le costó mucho saber cuál era la casa, el encanto Fidelius ya estaba roto y desde las alturas parecía que una parte de la estructura había colapsado.

Aquello la aterró, eso significaba que el señor oscuro había cumplido su prometido y había podido entrar a la casa.

Bajó en picada sin perder tiempo, con el corazón acelerada y la varita en alto. Ni siquiera esperó a escanear el terreno en busca de amenazas (léase orden del Fenix), había dejado de importarle su propia seguridad desde que había entrado a los límites de la casa y lo había sentido.

No era magia negra, era algo más, algo fuerte y repulsivo que se sentía en el aire, algo bueno. Magia blanca y poderosa.

Tenía miedo, sabía que lo que la esperaba dentro de la casa cuya puerta principal rechinaba por el frio en un seco vaivén, no sería nada bueno, lo presentía, estaba segura.

Sin embargo se obligó a guardar su escoba dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y correr hacia el interior, hacía el presente oscuro y desalentador.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue bastante mala, la recibió un pasillo con fotos y adornos colgados a su alrededor que sin duda alguna trataban de dar comodidad a la casita.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, se adentró tanto que tuvo el primer plano del cuerpo inerte y muerto de James Potter. En otro momento, tal vez hubiese sonreído y se hubiese reído tanto que las costillas le terminaran doliendo, pero no está vez. Aquello sólo significaba que su señor había logrado eliminar a uno de los dos Potter y había continuado, probablemente a la segunda planta en donde se sentía la fuente mágica más fuerte.

Sin embargo, curiosa se acercó al cuerpo masculino y lo observó sin ninguna delicadeza, no tenía rastros de tortura, parecía haber muerto sin dolor alguno y aquello le sentó terriblemente mal, incluso buscó su varita en el piso, pero no la encontró. ¿Acaso James Potter había desafiado a su maestro sin nada más que su cuerpo como barrera?

Una risa temblorosa abandonó sus labios, aquello era tan estúpido y Gryffindor que sintió repugnancia por aquel intento del mago traidor a la sangre. Sin embargo, se obligó a desviar la escena y escanear más a fondo el lugar. Su investigación dio frutos cuando observó sobre un sillón, una varita alargada y abandonada.

No se lo pensó dos veces, caminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus manos para después guardarla en su bolsillo derecho, una varita de más podría ser la diferencia si un duelo se desataba.

Sintiéndose más segura, respiró con fuerza y se obligó a mantener la mente fría, después caminó hacia James y pasó sobre él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque realmente no le importaba nadie más que el señor tenebroso.

La segunda planta no era muy diferente a la primera, habían adornos por todas partes que trataban de hacer a aquella casa un verdadero hogar. Varias puertas se alineaban a ambos lados de un pasillo largo, pero no les prestó atención, sabía que ninguna la llevaría a su destino.

Ese estaba de hecho, en la última habitación que tenía la puerta totalmente abierta y parecía ser en donde había ocurrido el colapso. No lo pensó dos veces, caminó a paso presuroso hasta quedar a un palmo de la puerta, después respiró con fuerza y como toda Black se preparó para lo peor cuando caminó hasta quedar debajo del marco.

Sus labios se secaron en el acto y por primera vez sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, que controlo en el acto. Por sí sola, la escena que se le presentaba era horrible, sin embargo aquello no le importo.

No hizo caso a la pelirroja muerta a un lado de la cuna, tampoco al atónito bebé que se agarraba con fuerza de los barrotes y lloraba apenas emitiendo sonido alguno. Nada de eso le importo, porque al instante lo supo.

Lord Voldemort había sido vencido. Su aura mágica fuerte y poderosa apenas podía sentirse antes de desaparecer de la nada en una fea mancha sobre el piso.

No pudo decir nada ni pudo hacer nada por lo que parecieron horas, en su mente sólo podía observarlo y tratar de llamarlo o en el peor de los casos, tratar de ir hacia él.

Hacia el hombre que no sólo representaba todo lo que ella era y todo lo que ansiaba llegar a ser, sino también el único hombre por el que daba todo. Era pues, la única persona en el mundo que Bellatrix estaba plenamente segura de querer, no de una forma sana, no de una forma de pura.

Era algo retorcido y avasallante que llenaba su alma de oscuridad y la hacía odiar a su esposo. No era buena, pero era suya, eran sus sentimientos.

Muchas cosas pudieron suceder en ese momento: Bellatrix pudo escapar presa de la locura y cobrar su infortunio con cualquier idiota, pudo haberse quedado en estado catatónico hasta que fuese descubierta, pudo haber cobrado su venganza con su propia alma, pudo haber reído cual desquiciada.

Pudo haber hecho muchas otras cosas, pero el destino a veces es caprichoso y las vueltas que la vida nos interpone, ser totalmente extrañas.

Y a veces al destino le gusta jugar con los quizá y probar que hubiese pasado sí… solo para divertirse.

Aquella noche, las cosas sucedieron completamente diferentes. En primer lugar Colagusano debió haber escapado antes, en segundo lugar Bella jamás debió haber descubierto la verdad tampoco y mucho menos tomar cartas en el asunto y por último, ella jamás debió haber posado su atención en Harry Potter.

Su garganta quemó con fuego y sus ojos ardieron a causa del llanto contenido pero su varita fija al objetivo en seguida. Quería venganza y la venganza seria la muerte de aquel niño.

No le importaba ya nada, porque ya nada tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de todo su dolor, algo la detuvo de aquel primer instinto asesino.

Fue la inocencia que destilaban los ojos verdes, fue la certeza verdad de que aquel ser no parecía más peligroso que un cachorro de lobo, y sin embargo, dentro de él había una fuerza ardiente y poderosa que crecería hasta volverse letal.

Y entonces imaginó la escena, pudo ver a su señor parado en el mismo lugar en donde ella estaba con la varita en alto amenazando a la sangre sucia para después matarla sin ningún remordimiento, imagino su sonrisa sardónica cuando pensó que aquello había sido muy fácil y ahora sólo tenía que deshacerse de Harry Potter.

Lo vio levantar su varita y fijar su nuevo objetivo, sintió la felicidad cuando la maldición asesina fue realizada y cayó sobre un charco de barro cuando ese algo que no conocía, falló.

El señor tenebroso había perdido y Harry Potter había ganado.

Fue así como se dio cuenta que probablemente lanzarle alguna maldición al niño sólo la llevaría hacia el mismo camino que Lord Voldemort. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, necesitaba depositar todos sus autodestructivos sentimientos y encerrarlos en una caja bajo siete llaves.

Algo le decía que si bien el señor oscuro había terminado terriblemente herido, no estaba muerto. No había cuerpo alguno y la marca en su antebrazo sólo había perdido algo de su color.

Se obligó a creer que él estaba vivo y que regresaría cuando se recuperara.

Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría, confiaría en su poder y en las endebles pruebas que poseía. Y se aferraría a su regreso, estaría preparada cuando aquello sucediera y de nuevo vertería toda su alma en él.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter seguía siendo una amenaza que probablemente no pudiese ser destruida con magia, necesitaba buscar otra salida.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cortarle la garganta con el cuchillo de plata que siempre cargaba, sin embargo aun así parecía una idea totalmente apresurada y absurda, el niño era un ser que no debía ser subestimado. Tenía alguna clase de magia que lo había protegido de la maldición asesina y podría suceder lo mismo con cualquier intento de daño físico.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio, no existía otra salida, debería tratar de matarlo aun a riesgo de morir con el secreto del que ahora era parte; las posibilidades eran reducidas y la amenaza demasiado fuerte como para olvidarse.

Era eso o…

Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en sus labios y una risa perturbadora la inundo. Una cruel y repulsiva idea se había formado en su mente, una idea que parecía totalmente demente, pero que era brillante.

Brillante y terriblemente inaceptable.

Tomaría a Harry Potter bajo sus alas, lo llevaría consigo y lo escondería. Mancillaría todos sus sueños, se encargaría de destruir todas sus esperanzanas y darle la vida más cruel que pudiese imaginar.

Lo criaría como cerdo para un matadero.

Lo destruiría física y mentalmente para entregarlo en bandeja de plata a Lord Voldemort. Se encargaría de que no conociera magia alguna, lo observaría, lo convertiría en su conejillo de indias, vería qué tan poderoso era y lo daría al señor oscuro totalmente indefenso.

Y si incluso, aquella magia que lo había salvado de su señor seguía activada para cuando su regreso, el niño estaría tan roto que no representaría amenaza alguna.

—¡James!—aquel gritó heló su sangre y la regresó brutalmente a la realidad, por inercia se apresuró a pegarse a la pared y con la boca de repente seca escuchó los sollozos bruscos y nada contenidos de su primo, el traídor Sirius Black.

Había llegado ya, y estaba llorando a su amigo muerto en la parte de abajo. Eso le daba a Bella suficiente tiempo como para tomar a Harry Potter y escapar por el gran agujero que había dejado el colapso de una parte del techo.

No lo pensó dos veces, se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del muerto cuerpo de la sangre sucia y sus ojos negros y astutos observaron a Harry Potter. El niño aun parecía sorprendido y su boca aun emitía suaves lloriqueos, que estaba segura, no tardarían un convertirse en verdaderos sollozos.

Así que alargó sus manos y lo tomó con los ojos cerrados, tal vez esperando que fuese lanzada hacia atrás, pero nada de eso sucedió, Harry Potter soltó los barrotes por pura inercia y observó con las mejillas repletas de lágrimas a la que seguramente creyó que era su salvadora y no su verdugo.

En la planta de abajo el patético de su primo aún lloraba, y ella se apresuró a acomodar al bebé en su costado derecho con una mueca de asco, después buscó entre sus ropas la escoba que mágicamente adquirió su tamaño natural.

No se molestó en tomar una cobija para tapar al niño, ni siquiera en asegurarlo con magia, se subió a la escoba y voló hacia el hoyo en el techo, después se inclinó un poco y con el niño balanceándose peligrosamente a una considerable altura, salió volando.

Aquella noche sería conocida como la más agridulce por la mayoría de los magos. En parte porque Lord Voldemort por fin había desaparecido, seguramente ya muerto; y es parte también porque el que presuntamente se consideraba como el salvador del mundo mágico, había desaparecido.

Mucho se especuló acerca de su paradero, mucho se buscó un culpable, pero nunca se halló una respuesta y la gente dejo de buscar, en parte porque ya habían agotado cualquier posible pista y es parte porque habían otros asuntos que tratar, entre ellos la tortura de los aurores Longbotton que posteriormente los conduciría a la locura.

Hubo encarcelamientos, se repartieron culpas y se hicieron costosas donaciones al ministerio por parte de algunos magos sangre pura.

La gente pronto volvió a una apacible paz.

Sirius Black se convirtió en uno de los magos más odiados, no sólo por entregar a sus dos amigos a Lord Voldemort, sino también por matar a un inocente mago que antaño había sido su mejor amigo, haciendo explotar una calle.

Lucius Mlafoy fue absuelto de todos los cargos y los hermanos Lestrange más Crunch, fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Severus Snape se convirtió en el nuevo profesor de pociones en Hogwarts Dumbledore se repuso a la vista de todos, o al menos eso hizo ver, porque aun después de que el ministerio dejara la búsqueda, él mantuvo esperanzas, sabía que Harry Potter era necesario, soñaba con que estaba bien y que regresaría en el momento indicado.

Lord Voldemort vagó como una sombra oscura en los rincones más helados de los bosques tomando de vez en cuando, los cuerpos de animales que al final no podían soportar tal maldad y morían.

Y Bellatrix Lestrange dejó de volar cuando lo creyó oportuno para después aparecer en una de las casas solariegas de su esposo en alguna parte de Australia, su plan acaba de comenzar.

***""""***

**Esta es una historia que tengo casi completamente acabada, son aproximadamente 120 hojas en Word, tal vez un poco más, así que no es tan corta, pero tampoco larga. **

**Es una idea que se creó simplemente de la nada, si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias y debo advertirte si deseas continuar leer: Bellatrix no será igual a como la conocemos en los libros, está no pasara por todos aquellos en la cárcel y su belleza seguirá intacta, pero tampoco cambiara radicalmente su forma de ser, después de todo, creo que siempre ha estado muy loca. **

**Es una historia que me gusta mucho, la forma en la que quedó y la forma en la que Bellatrix luchara con sus propios sentimientos, así que espero sus opciones. **

**Actualizo el tercer capítulo en una semana, en fin: Pueden continuar leyendo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo dos**

*"""*

Biffy había pertenecido a la familia Lestrange desde que tenía memoria, su madre, su padre, sus abuelos y los abuelos de sus abuelos habían alguna vez, hecho lo mismo que ella hacía y que se traducía como servir y pertenecer totalmente a sus amos.

Ella trataba de ser una elfina buena, recogía la mansión -que le habían asignado- todos los días, regaba las flores silvestres y las que por años las antiguas amas habían cultivado y durante vacaciones servía a sus amos cualquier cosa que necesitasen.

Lo hacía por gusto, le gustaba cuando la mansión se llenaba de los niños Lestrange que ahora ya no eran tan niños porque cada uno había hecho su vida. El joven Rabastan casándose con una bruja mucho más joven y enfermiza llamada Coraline, que apenas si había sobrevivido dos veranos más después de mudarse a aquella casa.

Biffy había llorado mucho en aquel momento, porque la ama la había tratado con amabilidad y cada día le contaba un cuento diferente. La enfermedad había hecho mella en ella volviéndola mucho más blanda que otras sangres pura y el sorpresivo embarazo que jamás llegó a concretarse y que sólo había acelerado su muerte, la había hecho ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

La ama, siempre sonriente y amable había muerto tomando la mano de la elfina a quien no dejaron acercarse cuando la descubrieron muerta, a pesar de que por primera vez Biffy se había opuesto ganándose un serio castigo.

El joven Rabastan para consternación de la elfina, jamás pareció triste y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, abandonó la casa para seguir ideales más alto que ella nunca entendía.

Después seguía el joven Roddolphus, quien se había casado con la segunda hija de la estirpe Black: casa de magos puros, poderosos y ricos. Y Biffy jamás había tenido más miedo de un humano, Bellatrix a diferencia de la ama Coraline, destilaba odio a cada paso y gustaba de castigarla y aplicarle dolorosos hechizos con su varita solo porque se aburría.

Durante los veranos que había asistido a la mansión, Biffy solía evitarla del todo y sólo responderle y verla cuando ella se lo pedía directamente, y cuando eso sucedía ella prácticamente temblaba.

La ama Bellatrix era mala y a ojos de la elfina, una terrible influencia para el amo Rabastan, que aunque siempre había sido grosero, jamás le había hecho daño, cosa que empezó a ser cuando contrajo matrimonio con ella.

Biffy sabía para su paz interna, que Rabastan se había hecho posesión de aquella casa, su favorita; y que Bellatrix y Rodolphus ahora no tenían planes de vacacionar en la casa solariega.

Eso la hacía disfrutar de sus labores sin el miedo que la ama y ahora también el amo, la hacían tener.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana mientras se encontraba limpiando la bajilla de plata de la familia, alguien apareció en la entrada principal, quebrantando la estabilidad y armonía que la casa hasta el momento tenía.

—¡Biffy!—la elfina, que había pegado su cuerpo a la pared y esperaba ansiosa cualquier ruido, no pudo evitar saltar de la impresión y temblar de pies a cabeza cuando reconoció la voz de la ama Bellatrix.

Sin embargo, su magia vinculante la impidió correr a esconderse y acallando un chillido desapareció para aparecer en la entrada principal.

Lo que observó la dejo sin palabras, la ama tenía un brillo psicópata en los ojos que le produjo escalofrió y en uno de sus brazos, se asía con poca fuerza lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño que lloraba con pujanza.

—Ya era hora—rugió enojada—me quedaré aquí un tiempo así que asegúrate de tener las tres comidas al día a la hora establecida y mantener esta casa limpia.

Biffy asintió al instante.

—¿el amo Rodolphus?

—Él no viene conmigo y no lo va a hacer. No puede saber que estoy aquí elfina, te lo ordeno—ella asintió y se obligó a respirar con fuerza para tomar valentía de alguna parte.

—señora…—la aludida, que ya había empezado a separar al bebé de su costado, la observó—el bebé, es… ¿es suyo?—Beellatrix rió con ganas.

—¿mío? Pero qué dices, un sucio mestizo jamás será mi hijo—susurró por fin separándose del bebé y haciéndole señas a Bifffy para que se acerque, la elfina así lo hizo y cuando estuvo a un lado de ella, Bellatrix puso al bebé en sus bracitos.

—está conmigo, pero no es siquiera un sangre limpia, no lo trates como tal. No le hables y no hagas nada que yo no te consienta con él, si tiene hambre no come hasta que yo lo diga, si se enferma, no trates de curarlo, ¿esta entendido?—la elfina asintió terriblemente preocupada, Bellatrix cerró levemente los ojos—por Morgana, cállalo y llévalo hacia el cobertizo, allí será donde se quedara.

—pero ama, allí no hay cama ni…

—¡No me interesa! Ponle algunas cobijas en el sueño y cuidadito con que le des otros lujos—después frunció levemente los labios—si me entero que desobedeces una sola de mis órdenes te voy a matar elfina, y créeme, yo cumplo mis amenazas—Biffy asintió asustada.

—como usted ordene, señora.

—Más te vale, ahora que ya quedo claro. Voy a dormir, no me molestes y cállalo de una buena vez.

Y con eso Bellatrix subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

Biffy siguió sus órdenes al instante, apareció en el sótano sucio y lleno de baratijas y muebles viejos, después con una mueca de consternación observó al niño.

No podía tener más de dos años y sin embargo, tristemente se encontraba a merced de una mujer que buscaba su mal.

Y sin poderlo evitar, lloró con impotencia. Ella era una elfina buena, ella no contradecía a sus amos, pero aquello que la ama planeaba con el pequeño carecía de todo fundamento.

Sin embargo, se obligó a tranquilizarse por temor de ser oída y conjurando unas cuantas mantas, se sentó sobre ellas y comenzó a mecer al niño con una suave nana que cantaba a los jóvenes Lestrage cuando eran bebés.

El futuro no auguraba nada bueno para la pobre elfina.

*"""*

Bellatrix lloró esa noche, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y casi había olvidado el sabor de las lágrimas y la falta de aire en los pulmones. Sin embargo, mientras emitía suaves llorosos que ahogaba sobre la almohada, se sintió sucia y débil, tan débil que se odio de buen agrado.

Tenía que ser fuerte ya que en sus manos se encontraba tal vez la más importante misión que alguna vez soñó con tener.

No debía olvidar a quien le era fiel y quien era ella, la mortifaga más mortífera y sádica que el mundo conocería, Bellatrix Black, utilizando su verdadero apellido.

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió, cayendo en un pesado sueño.

Despertó poco antes del medio día, con dolor de cabeza y terrible curiosidad por saber cómo iba el mundo real. Así que se levantó, estirando los músculos de los brazos y vistiéndose con un conjunto negro se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación antes de que la elfina la asaltara, apareciendo ante sí con ojos abiertos de preocupación.

—es el niño ama—informó con voz chillona—tiene fiebre y ya no llora, Biffy lo mueve y tampoco despierta—Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua.

—ahora mismo tengo hambre, ¿Ya has hecho el almuerzo?

—Biffy estuvo cuidando al niño pero él…

—¡Te ordene tener las tres comidas a la hora indicada elfina!—vociferó interrumpiéndola, la criatura saltó espantada cuando Bellatrix la apuntó con su varita.

—Biffy lo hará ahora ama Lestrange, Biffy sólo está preocupada por el niño…

—él carece de importancia en este lugar—la interrumpió—no importa que tan mal este, primero almorzaré, ya después veremos si algo puedo hacer.

Media hora después Bellatrix se encontraba sentada en el enorme comedor, disfrutando de su café mientras servía comida a su plato. Con su mano libre sostenía una copia del profeta de aquella mañana y una sonrisa se había plasmado en su cara.

Se hablaba de la desaparición de su señor, pero se hacía especial énfasis en la historia de los Potter y en la entrevista con Dumbledore en donde se había mostrado evasivo con respecto a Harry Potter, que se prometía ser el que había vencido a su señor.

Los rumores habían comenzado a sonar, se decía que el primogénito Potter no estaba muerto y que probablemente Dumbledore sólo estaba cuidando de él.

Obviamente aquello no era cierto, el niño estaba con ella y suponía que Dumbledore estaba buscándolo cual desquiciado. Ahora, tarde o temprano tendría que hacer su declaración a la prensa y admitir que el niño estaba desaparecido.

Entonces sí, se alegraría ante la paranoia que aquella noticia acaecería.

Cuando terminó aún se tomó el tiempo de releer ciertas notas y de abrir las ventanas de la habitación cuando vio a un cuervo acercarse, tenía una carta de Rodolphus exigiendo su ubicación porque algo muy malo había pasado. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, hizo una bola el pergamino y lo aventó hacia el piso.

Caminó entonces por la habitación y observó algunas pinturas mágicas, después bostezó sonoramente y por fin asintió a la elfina, quien con los ojos abiertos y la mirada desesperaba, se encontraba a una distancia prudente, esperando que por fin se hiciera caso del niño.

Ambas subieron hasta el ático y Bella se regocijó al ver al niño recostado sobre unas mantas en el piso, era una victoria que apenas comenzaba.

No se preocupó realmente hasta que llegó a su lado, no se movía y Biffy no había mentido con su diagnóstico, el niño lucia pálido y sudoroso. Por un momento pensó que las cosas serían mejor así, que simplemente debería darse la vuelta y dejarlo morir, pero a pesar de que parecía tan fácil, la venganza ya planeada era mil veces mejor que una prematura muerte.

—Tienes permitido curarlo—susurró acercándose a la elfina—dale lo que sea que lo haga lucir mejor pero no le des más lujos de los que tiene, su cama seguirá siendo esa y su comida será limitada, tú sabes cuánto es suficiente para apenas sobrevivir y esa será su cuota, apenas lo suficiente, ¿me entendiste?

La elfina asintió menos preocupada y Bellatrix abandono el lugar en seguida.

Por las siguientes dos semanas la mortifaga no hizo más que leer el periódico, escaparse a aldeas muggles y dedicarse a torturar para después cubrir sus huellas y acrecentar su adicción al cigarrillo mágico.

Así fue como se enteró que los dos hermanos Lastrenge y Barty habían sido enviados a Askaban después de encontrárseles culpables de torturar hasta la demencia a los aurores Longbottton. También se enteró de la encarcelación de su primo y de todo el circo de falsedades que se armó a su alrededor, incluso de la presunta muerte de Pettigrew, de la que no estaría segura porque aquella excusa de hombre había resultado ser más inteligente de lo que creyó.

Festejó la noticia con una copa y luego se rió a carcajada cuando se le dedico un reporte especial llamándola la esposa perdida y atacándola como una presunta y mortal morfaga, cuya cabeza había pasado a valer millones.

Se regocijó de las decisiones que había tomado, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No visitó al niño hasta que pasaron tres semanas, se encaminó al ático sin decirle nada a la elfina, aunque supuso que ella la vigilaba con la mirada, lo que no le importo. Llegó al lugar mostrando seguridad y se encontró con un mejorado mestizo que hacia burbujas con la boca pero que parecía más delgado, sucio y enfermo de cómo se lo había traído, lo observó a los ojos verdes y notó la inocencia en ellos.

Se fijó en sus rasgos, al menos estos eran aristocráticos en su mayoría y pudo darse cuenta de algo que no había notado al inicio. Era una extraña cicatriz en su frente que la hizo agacharse hasta su altura y fruncir ligeramente el ceño, allí estaba, extraña, poderosa, con vestigios de magia negra que fácilmente pudo sentir por los años de preparación y convivencia con aquella rama de la magia.

Aquella marca guardaba más secretos de los que ella podía vaticinar y eso la llenó de dudas.

¿Habría sido acaso aquel lugar en donde su maestro había apuntado?

No duro mucho observando la cicatriz, el niño pronto empezó a llorar y ella se separó en el acto.

—¡Biffy!—vociferó, al instante la elfina apareció.

—Biffy está a sus órdenes.

—Creí haberte pedido que lo mantuvieras callado.

—él tiene hambre señora, llora mucho porque necesita comer, está recuperándose. Además, las noches le asuntan, necesito mantener velas prendidas a su alrededor hasta que se duerme.

—¿es que temé a la oscuridad?—cuestionó sin esperar respuesta e ignorando lo que al principio la elfina había dicho, después se encaminó hacia las escaleras—de ahora en adelante no debes prenderle ni una vela, déjalo sufrir—ordenó.

Y se fue con la duda plasmada en su cara. Curiosa visitó aquella misma tarde la biblioteca de la casa pero nada de lo que leyó le dio respuestas sobre la cicatriz y al final terminó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Aquella noche fumó como desquiciada y se embriago un poco, sólo porque podía y estaba aburrida.

La segunda visita ocurrió dos semanas y media después, hacía mucho que no sabía del niño y necesitaba ver que su plan estuviera en acción.

No se decepciono, el niño estaba en pañales cuando lo vio, aun pálido y más delgado si eso era posible, incluso parecía haber crecido un poquito. Gateaba sobre el piso, llenándose las rodillas de polvo y el cabello de telarañas, parecía jugar un juego solitario y Bellatrix lo observó con una sonrisa.

Después llamó a Biffy, deseosa de saber más sobre la estabilidad que el niño no estaba teniendo.

—tuve que dejarlo en pañales, ama. No tiene otra ropa que con la que llegó. Y aun llora, lo hace todas las noches. Biffy se preguntaba… ¿podría darle el peluche del amo Rabastan? Tal vez…

—No, no merece ningún regalo. Entiéndelo Biffy, es un sucio mestizo y debes seguir mis órdenes—susurró antes de plantarle una cachetada y ordenar que se castigase, así aprendería a no volver a dar sus ideas.

Cuando por fin el Profeta tuvo la exclusiva entrevista con Dumbledore en donde el anciano estúpido admitía que Harry Potter estaba perdido y presumiblemente muerto, Bellatrix se regocijo de alegría nada pura y rió ante las sucias esperanzas que el anciano decía que debían tener.

Y así fue como ella vio renacer el mito de Harry Potter, el niño perdido.

Esa tarde dio instrucciones a Biffy acerca de que llegaría tarde y después se fue tan lejos como pudo y torturó a una familia entera.

Se divirtió en especial con la madre, la sometió a un Imperio y la obligó a cortar la mejilla de su hija con un cuchillo de cocina, después incendio la casa con los cuerpos muertos de los cuatro integrantes.

La tercera visita a Harry fue una semana después, lo hizo porque estaba seriamente aburrida y pensó que podría comenzar a divertirse. Subió las escaleras fumando un cigarrillo mágico y observó algún cambio en el niño.

Ahora él traía la misma ropa que le quedaba algo chica y balbuceaba para sí mismo. De alguna manera había dado con un viejo espejo empolvado y pequeño que sostenía con ambas manos mientras se observaba con grandes ojos en su reflejo.

Bellatrix lo observó como una sombra silenciosa, algo en su interior se movió. Recordó de alguna manera aquellas primeras vacaciones alejada de su hermana Narcisa, cuando se volvió más cercana a su sucia y traicionera hermana Andrómeda que en aquel momento creía en los mismos intereses que ella y ambas se divertían jugando los mismos juegos.

Recordó que ella era aún pequeña, que tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y los grandes ojos grises repletos de inocencia y que gustaba de que Bellatrix la cargara y la llevara hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación y que la niña trataba de tomar por los bordes para después beber su imagen.

Aquella misma mirada inocente, era la misma que veía en su hermana. Y aquello movió algo en su interior que no quiso ser removido y que causo una gran congoja en ella. Abandono entonces el cigarrillo sin que le importara dejarlo prendido y se dio la vuelta.

No dispuesta a que aquellos recuerdos se hiciesen más profundos, no tenía permitido flaquear.

Los ojos grises de su hermana la persiguieron en sueños por una semana entera y ella se volvió un poco paranoica. Destruyó las flores que llevaban años en la familia y escupió más de una vez a la elfina, además se emborrachó hasta quedar sin conciencia y quebró algunos viejos y valiosos recuerdos de la familia sólo porque podía. Pero ni una sola vez se dirigió al desván.

No supo de Harry por un mes entero, hasta que volvió a armarse de valor para subir al desván. Era temprano y Bellatrix se sorprendió de ver lo grande que estaba y lo delgado que lucía, sin embargo estaba dormido y eso facilito mucho las cosas, no le costó nada levantar su varita y con algo de pavor, lanzarle una maldición cortante que chocó contra el brazo del niño quien jadeó en sueños y comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón.

Bellatrix se sintió imponente, ahora era obvio que la magia que lo había salvado aquella vez ya había perdido fuerza, podría matarlo a base de cortes por desangre y eso sería tan fácil.

Pero eso significaba que no había podido con la misión y que algo había fallado y Bella no estaba dispuesta hacer eso. Sin embargo, se alegró de saber que si las cosas se salían de control en algún momento, podría matarlo en el acto.

—¡No tienes permitido curarlo elfina!—vociferó antes de darse la media vuelta y alejarse.

Y así comenzó el lento y peligroso plan de Bellatrix.

Iba cada semana y media, a veces antes, de a veces después. Los días que el niño estaba despierto sólo lo observaba de lejos, enojada consigo misma y con la varita que en su mano parecía inútil. Esos días eran los peores y la cosa se agravaba cuando los ojos verdes e inocentes del niño chocaban con los fríos y helados de ella.

Entonces duraba toda una semana soñando con ojos verdes y grises y acaba tan enojada que una familia muggle acaba muerta a la semana.

Pero había días en los que se escabullía como una sombra y su sangre hervía y recordaban que aquel niño era el responsable de la muerte de su señor y todo lo que implicaba eso, entonces no se media, dejaba que la magia inundara cada uno de sus poros y le lanzaba alguna maldición cortante o se divertía de una forma retorcida creando imágenes mordaces y monstruos mágicos que aterrorizaban al niño hasta hacerlo llorar.

Esas veces ella se sentía imponente, fuerte. Prohibía que la elfina se acercará, le plantaba cachetadas y le escupía en la cara mientras ella chillaba para que todo acabará.

Le gusta verla sufrir, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de amor que Biffy tenía hacia el bebé, algo que la hacía reír a carcajadas.

Y en su mente, el plan funcionaba. Harry Potter había olvidado el aire libre, lo único que conocía era polvo, telarañas y oscuridad. Harry Potter era un bebé tembloroso que se escondía cuando veía a la Bellatrix sombra y observaba con ojos curiosos a la real. Harry Potter era ahora un sucio niño, delgado y enfermizo que aun gateaba cuando debería dar sus primeros pasos y que dormía sobre un par de cobijas sucias.

***""""***

**Puse la historia con Rating K+, por el obvio abuso a un menor. Pero no entiendo muy bien esto, así que si creen que debe ser más alto, no duden en decírmelo. Harry no vivirá por siempre en aquel infierno, no al menos hasta que Bella vea algo en él, por ahora, siento mucho que él sufra tanto. **

**Actualizo en una semana, esa será mi meta, una actualización por semana porque aún hay detallitos que arreglar de cada capítulo. **

**No duden en decir qué les pareció. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo tres**

*"""*

Pasaron cuatro meses con aquella rutina, con Bellatrix cambiando de alma y cuerpo, siendo a veces la averduga y otras veces la salvadora.

Biffy se acostumbró a la ruda monotonía; se quedaba callada y dejaba que la ama la escupiera. Lo hacía porque era una elfina inteligente y sabía que de oponerse, Bellatrix no dejaría que volviera a ver al niño cuyo nombre no conocía.

Diciembre los había recibido con fuertes fríos y a pesar de sus ruegos, la ama no había permitido que el niño tuviese otra cobija más de las que ya poseía así que había vuelto a enfermarse, ahora su recuperación fue más lenta y ataques de tos aun inundaban su pequeño cuerpo.

Fue un diciembre triste y helado con una navidad oscura y sin magia. No hubo árbol alguno ni tampoco decesos de buena felicidad. La ama salió al patio el día del año nuevo con una botella y algunos cigarrillos y se embriagó y fumó con las estrellas como testigos. Mientras que en la casa, elfina y niño se observaban.

—Feliz año nuevo, bebé—susurró cuando dieron las doce y después se apresuró a arroparlo y a aplicarle paños húmedos en la frente para que la calentura bajara al menos un poco.

Enero no fue muy diferente, aún hacia frio y Harry había dejado de gatear, se quedaba acostado la mayor parte del día, pataleando con fuerza y llorando apenas haciendo ruido.

Bella fue especialmente cruel aquel mes, parecía cansada, hastiada y loca. Y Biffy temió que uno de sus ataques terminará con la muerte del niño, sin embargo, él sobrevivió y para febrero había comenzado a agarrarse de los muebles y dar pasitos temblorosos.

Fue un día de esos, cuando el frio aún calaba, que Bellatrix con una bufanda en el cuello, se apresuró a hacer una visita al niño. Lo descubrió agarrándose de una silla y ambas miradas se conectaron.

Ella pudo sentir que cierta inocencia se hallaba perdida y aquello le causó una extraña sensación, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir o hacer nada. Harry se había soltado cayendo sobre el piso sin mostrar más que un pequeño quejido y gateando se había acercado hasta la bruja, para después tomarla de la capa y atrapar sus dos piernas en algo parecido a un abrazo.

Bella no dijo nada, tampoco se movió por lo que parecieron horas. Después se separó bruscamente y huyo de aquella escena sintiendo sucia por razones que no comprendía.

Harry, que no distinguía entre la Bella que se arrastraba por las sombras y aparecía monstruos, de la mujer con ojos torturados que a veces la visitaba; volvió a abrazarla la siguiente vez que ella volvió.

Quien llenándose de valor, se había prometido castigarlo.

Obviamente no fue capaz, lo intento, su varita apuntó al cuerpo del niño, pero no fue capaz de pensar en ningún hechizo; y Harry comenzó a balbucear, parecía contarle algo que ella no entendía y no quería entender pero que la trajo de vuelta al mundo real y que la hizo reaccionar a tal grado que por fin se separó y volvió a escapar.

Regresó dos semanas después como la Bella sombra he hizo aparecer una serpiente que estuvo a un palmo de estrangular a un inquieto y lloroso Harry.

Pero a la semana volvió como la trastornada Bella que soñaba con ojos verdes y el niño volvió a abrazarse a sus piernas y reír sólo para ella.

Y a Bella en alguna parte de su alma sucia y negra, aquello le gustó. No lo admitió a la primera, tampoco a la segunda, pero buscaba de aquellos momentos en donde Harry demostraba quererla y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Pese, claro está, a que a Bella ya nadie la quería. Una vez cuando Andrómeda había escapado con el sangre sucia Tonks, ella había tratado hacerla entrar en razón, cosa que no logró porque ambas terminaron en una gran dispuesta.

Andrómeda le había dicho a gritos y ojos llorosos, lo perra que era. Porque Bellatrix se había convertido en un gran perra y a su hermana no le importa decirlo, la llamó fría y oscura, la tachó de malvada y le aseguró que nadie jamás la querría, porque nadie en el mundo podría querer de ninguna manera a una persona con la alma tan repulsiva.

Bellatrix por años lo había creído, sabía que Rodolphus no sentía nada más allá que deber por ella y que el señor oscuro sólo la consideraba una herramienta desechable.

Y lo había aceptado, segura de que ese sería su futuro, porque prefería mil veces el odio que la volvía fuerte, que el amor mutuo que la haría vulnerable.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry la abrazó pese a lo mucho que ella lo hizo sufrir, se descubrió sonriendo.

Algo que no sabía que tenía hacía que aquello se sintiera bien y muy a su pesar, la Bella sombra comenzó a aparecer con menos frecuencia y la Bella de ojos tristes apareció aun con más frecuencia.

No sabía lo que sentía y aunque no quería sentirlo, debía admitir que estaba bien.

No pensaba en el futuro, no hacía falta, sus planes no habían cambiado.

Y así hubiese seguido pasando, de no ser por el primer evento que desencadenó el efecto domino de la perdida de la cordura que Bellatrix decía poseer.

Al principio parecía una visita normal, el niño tardó en darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, se observaba en el espejo. Pero cuando lo hizo, gateó hasta ella y se abrazó a sus pies; duraron así unos minutos hasta que por fin la mortifaga se separó,

Y se dio la vuelta como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, sólo que está vez hubo algo diferente. El grito del niño la hizo voltear y con ojos abiertos de la impresión lo observó pararse con ayuda de una vieja caja y caminar a pasos tambaleantes hasta volver a abrazarla, quizá las cosas no hubiesen sido tan malas, quizá ella aun pudo haberse dado la vuelta y fingir que nada sucedía, pero su mano se movió por inercia a su sucio cabello y acarició la melena sin ser consiente.

Fue el momento en el que todo cambio. Ella no quiso pensar mucho, sólo lo hizo. Como pasa con las grandes cosas que ocurren a razón de un impulso y que terminan siendo lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

Llamó a Biffy con un grito y cuando la elfina apareció, Bellatrix le comunicó el nuevo cambio de planes. El mestizo se movería a un cuarto en la segunda planta y se le permitía salir un poquito, sólo unas horas al día porque ahora que sabía caminar podía tener ese privilegio. No sobra decir que la elfina saltó de emoción.

Y aquello noche después de los cambios que se habían hecho y de que Harry ahora durmiera en una mullida cama, ella se justificó diciendo que todo era parte del plan, que necesitaba que Harry confiara en ella para después destruirlo con más dolor.

Aquella fue la primera mentira que Bella se obligó a creer, y conforme los años fueron pasando, su lista de justificaciones se hizo más larga y ridícula hasta que dejo de tener importancia.

*"""

Harry aprendió a correr un mes después, y según palabras de Bella: Se había convertido un pequeño monstruo andante. Corría por toda la casa a la hora que se le permitía salir y muchas veces había rodado por las escaleras cuando sus precoces pies no seguían el ritmo de su acelerada mente.

Bella había aprendido a estar fuera de su alcance, lo que resultaba a veces imposible porque al niño le gustaba perseguirla y jalarla de su capa, pocas veces se ganó una patada por parte de ella, la mayoría de las veces era Bella le acariciaba su cabello, como si fuese una buena mascota.

Habían aprendido a soportarse y a repelerse a partes iguales, Harry que ya había olvidado lo que era la luz del sol se pegaba a la ventana más cercana y se quedaba horas observando el paisaje, a veces Bella se sentaba a un lado y con una botella de wiski de fuego en la mano le prometía que algún día lo sacaría.

Otras veces volvía la bella sombra, demente y aterrada de lo que comenzaba sentir por el niño y con la varita en alto hacia aparecer monstruos y demonios que perseguían al pequeño por toda la casa y que por las noches espantaban su sueño.

Él la buscaba, ella lo repelía. Ella lo necesitaba, él le temía.

Harry sólo necesito de poco tiempo para recuperase, al menos físicamente. Se había puesto mucho más cachetón y los huesos de las costillas habían desaparecido. Lucia más limpio y se le veía más saludable.

El profeta siguió llegando cada día, las noticias no cambiaban en nada. Había muertes y nacimientos, se festejaba a Lucius Malfoy y su ascenso en el ministerio, se alababa a Cornelius Fudge, se mencionaban las altas y bajas de los precios.

Los Chudley Cannons habían perdido contra las Arpias de Holihead. Y Dumbledore había dado un nuevo aviso: se habían dado por cerradas todas las investigaciones respecto a Harry Potter.

Ella aprendió a soportar la presencia del niño que al principio le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero que ahora había aprendido a disfrutar, tal vez porque le recordaba otros momentos en donde ella era inocente y Dromeda aun la veneraba. Tal vez porque el niño la quería pese a todo lo que hacía, no importaba lo oscura y mala que fuera, Harry siempre la abrazaba.

Y luego, después de pensar en ello se odiaba y salía de la solariega casa dando un portazo que nadie evitaba y volaba a algún lugar muggle, asesinaba entonces a mujeres y hombres y a veces a niños.

Y por las noches, soñaba con ojos verdes.

Los meses pasaron, la nueva rutina quemó en su piel. Gozaba de la risa infantil y había pedido a Biffy ropa nueva para el niño que la mayoría del tiempo andaba en pañales. Nada demasiado caro, nada demasiado especial.

Pero sin duda alguna una muestra de cariño que ella jamás aceptaría.

No lo admitiría, no a viva voz y tampoco a su conciencia. Pero lo hacía con la inconciencia y le dolía y se odiaba, porque era imposible.

No sabía hasta que nivel pero apreciaba al pequeño. Sin embargo, aún seguía recia y el futuro le atemorizaba. Si sólo en unos meses había llegado a cambiar tanto con respecto al niño, ¿Qué pasaría con los siguientes años de convivencia mutua?

Fue por eso que lo hizo, necesitaba sostenerse de algo y aquella noche sin estrellas, fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Tomó su daga de plata y se hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo, después murmuró un cantico de magia oscura y prometió por su vida que cuando llegará el momento entregaría al niño.

Al terminar el ritual, algo dentro de ella le gritó que había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero se obligó a sonreír y prometerse que sin importar qué, ella cumpliría su misión.

Porque en el mundo aún existía sólo una persona de la que estaba segura de amar y esa era el señor oscuro.

Los meses pues, se hicieron menos eternos y le cariño por el niño creció un poquito, porque al menos ahora sabía que era su vida o la del niño y antes que nada, escogería su propia supervivencia.

Así fue como se despidieron de Julio y su clima templado. Bella aquella mañana había despertado con cierto mal humor que la elfina terminó por pagar pero que soporto con entereza. Aquel día el bebé salió de su habitación a la hora indicada y Bella decidió irse, llevándose consigo el Profreta y no volviendo hasta que ya era demasiado noche.

Traía hojas en el cabello y tierra en la ropa, pero no pareció preocupada. Entró, llamando a gritos a Biffy quien se apareció frente a ella temblando, no le hizo el menor caso y le dijo que sacará el viejo telescopio y lo dejara en la terraza.

La elfina lo hizo al instante y para cuando Bellatrix llegó con una botella y unos cuantos cigarrillos, le pidió que no se fuera, podría necesitar algo y no quería llamarla a gritos.

Su ritual empezó destapando la botella y tomando directamente de la fuente, después se acomodó en una silla y observó el estrellado cielo mientras trataba de prender un cigarrillo con su varita, que al poco tiempo terminó olvidada a un lado.

El humo hizo figuras para su deleite, eran dragones que se perdían en la noche y peleaban entre ellos. Se divirtió jugando a lanzar humo y después volvió a tomar de la botella. Estaba disfrutando de su soledad, se había olvidado de la elfina quien la observaba curiosa.

Era cierto que su ama tenía un carácter cruel y estaba trastornada la mayor parte del tiempo, era cierto también que se había vuelto asidua de la bebida y el cigarrillo y que aún torturaba al niño. Pero la elfina sabía, mejor que nadie, que algo había cambiado en Bellatrix.

La bruja bebió por largo tiempo, después se levantó tambaleante y se acercó al telescopio, que ajustó con maestría a pesar de su estado y que después dirigió a cualquier parte y curiosa observó.

La primera constelación que vio, llevaba tiempo siendo el nombre de muchos de sus familiares. Había sido el de su tío, una persona que de cierto modo había querido en su niñez porque gustaba de contar historias cuando nadie importante lo observaba y acariciaba su cabello.

La constelación Orión.

Después se separó bruscamente y observó el piso con suma atención. Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre las baldosas y ella se obligó a limpiarse la cara con demasiada fuerza.

Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que nada había pasado y caminó hacia la silla. No dijo nada por largos minutos y la primera botella dio paso a la segunda, después observó el cielo y su voz baja y mágica sonó con más fuerza y vitalidad de la que ella hubiese deseado.

—Él necesita un nombre—la elfina no sabía si se refería a ella o a alguien más, pero asintió aun así—su antiguo nombre no sirve, lo vincula con un pasado que yo odio y él también odiara—respiró con fuerza y se empinó la botella antes de lanzar un suspiró. — ¿Elfina?—susurró sin esperar que la aludida se acercara. —de ahora en adelante él se llamará Orión, sólo Orión.

*"""*

Y Orión creció durante sus primeros años de vida sin entender qué pasaba a su alrededor ni necesitar nada más que a la elfina y a la bruja.

Su hora de salida se alargó hasta que a los seis años, dejo de existir. Comía junto a Bellatrix y cenaba sólo en su cuarto. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas y a veces cuando Bella estaba de buen humor y abandonaba la biblioteca, jugaba con él.

Nunca se le permitía salir, era por eso que él se aburría mucho, sin embargo jamás exigió nada, no podía cuando entendía tan poco. Creció conociendo cada rincón de la solariega casa

Temía a la oscuridad y soñaba con monstruos, Bella lo llamaba muchacho débil, pero él no podía hacer nada. Aun así, no se le permitía prender vela alguna y todas las noches lloraba antes de dormir. Era curioso por naturaleza y siempre tenía la cabeza metida en los lugares menos inimaginables.

Antes usaba lentes, eran viejos y toscos y se caían por el lado derecho de su cara. Pero una vez Bellatrix le había lanzado un hechizo que lo mantuvo en cama una semana entera con dolores de cabeza y escozor insoportable en los ojos. Cuando por fin se curó, su vista también lo había hecho y los lentes quedaron olvidados.

Biffy le había enseñado a escribir su nombre, lo hacía con mano temblorosa y muchas veces rompía el papel, pero le gustaba observar su trabajo terminado y siempre quería aprender nuevas palabras.

Bellatrix le había enseñado a escribir su complicadísimo nombre que después había acortado a Bella, y la elfina le enseñó a escribir "Buenos días"

Pasaba su día en una rutina extraña, perseguía a Bella por los pasillos y después se sentaba en una esquina apartada de la biblioteca y trataba de leer las dificilísimas palabras.

Le gustaba cantar, en aquella casa siempre había silencio y Biffy le había enseñado algunos estribillos de camiones de cuna, que siempre estaba gritando. Pocas veces sufría, un día cuando había roto el florero por accidente Bella lo había tomado con fuerza del brazo y lo había encerrado en el desván por una semana entera, con poca comida y ni una sola salida.

Orión había aprendido entonces, y procuraba mantenerse alejado de las cosas que podían romperse. Ella a veces lo llamaba, "sucio mestizo" y cuando estaba verdaderamente borracha trataba de hechizarlo a pesar de los ruegos de Biffy, pero Orión la perdonaba, siempre lo hacía y al siguiente día volvía abrazarla.

Sabía, a su corta edad, que Bella no era una persona normal, a pesar de que él sólo conocía a Biffy y a la bruja. Se daba cuenta de lo relajada que lucía cuando acariciaba su cabello y de lo desesperada que parecía a veces.

Una vez, recordaba, ella había irrumpido en su cuarto totalmente borracha y había fallado en su hechizo, tiempo que le concedió a Orión para esconderse debajo de la cama. Bella lo buscó, pero estaba tan borracha que terminó por sentarse sobre la puerta y emitir un suave quejido.

—¡Me odiaras Orión, lo harás! Me dejaras sola como todas las personas que alguna vez he querido. No te merezco pequeño mestizo, deberías escapar cuando puedas, yo sólo soy un ser humano repugnante.

Después se había levantado y tambaleante se había alejado. Orión se juró entonces, que jamás la dejaría sola.

*"""*

**Uff, sí, ya sé que no ha pasado casi nada de tiempo, pero como dije, la historia ya la tengo bastante adelantada, casi terminada, así que no pude evitar actualizar. Gracias por los Reviews, favoritos y alertas, en especial los reviews :D**

**No lo aclaré antes, pero la historia seguirá este ritmo rápido y abarcara la adolescencia de Harry. **

**Déjenme saber si les gusto, los comentarios son la única paga que tengo, jaja, casi me siento como desesperada. **

**En fin, contesto reviews: **

Potter: ¡muchas gracias por comentar también aquí! Me alegra que te haya intrigado y espero que este capítulo sea igual de interesante para ti… ¡gracias! :D

Yuhoelmer: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que se te haya hecho interesante, y por supuesto que la voy a seguir, es una historia a la que le he tomado cariño. Cuídate mucho, saludos.

Regina Barboza: ¡Hola de nuevo! Debo decir que seguir tu huella por todos mis fics me sacó una sonrisota, amé tus tres comentarios y que bueno que la historia te haya cautivado tanto. Jaja, realmente yo también lo había imaginado, pero jamás imagine que Bellatrix actuara como una madre, siento que para ella al principio sería más bien como encariñarse con alguna mascota. Jaja… sí, soy una mujer malvada, por eso se me ocurren ideas tan escalofriantes. Qué bueno que mencionaste lo de la extensión de la historia, lo aclaré en la nota autor, pero será hasta la adolescencia de Harry, aunque no será como te la imaginas, con rescate y todo eso, es más bien… muy al estilo de Bellatrix. Y sí, son como 120, lo que todavía da para mucho. ¡muchas gracias de nuevo! Te mando un abrazo psicológico enorme. :D

Lana Keat: ¡hola! Qué bueno que los dos capítulos te hayan gustado y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, con o sin Azkaban, Bellatrix es una asesina feroz. Yo también pienso así, en que ella verá a Harry como su mascota, en especial porque tiene una misión que cumplir… no lo quiere, pero tampoco lo odia tanto como al principio. ¡gracias por comentar! PD. No he leído ese libro, La vida es sueño. ¿es bueno? Cuídate mucho.

Alioth Akane: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te guste tanto… Bellatrix tiene su vena psicópata y creo que Harry está aprendiendo a controlarla. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, actualice pronto, jaja, primera vez en toda mi trayectoria en fanficion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo cuatro**

*"""*

Cuando Orión cumplió ocho, Bella lo llevó a la terraza por primera vez, allí ya había un aparato grande y pesado que el niño distinguió solo por dibujos que había visto en libros. Se trataba de un telescopio.

Ella dejo que el niño se emocionara, después se sentó y comenzó a fumar mientras Orión saltaba sobre su lugar y observaba a una distancia prudente el aparato.

—¿Me ensañaras las estrellas Bella?—ella asintió y el niño pudo disfrutar de la función que los dragones de su mentora le proporcionaban al pelear contra sí.

—Será tu regalo—la frente del niño se frunció.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños Orión, este día naciste.

—No entiendo—Bella asintió.

—Este es tu día especial, sólo tuyo, te pertenece—él pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir feliz.

—Yo tengo pocas cosas que son mías—Bella le dio la razón levantándose y acercándose al aparato. —¿tú también tienes un cumpleaños, Bella?

La mujer detuvo su trabajo para obsérvalo con una ceja alzada.

—Lo tuve hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Nada, sólo dejo de ser mío—susurró alzándose de hombros.

—¿Cómo algo deja de ser tuyo?—la mujer apretó los labios, claramente exasperada.

—son demasiadas preguntas Orión—susurró antes de separarse del objeto y observar por el lente, sonrió con gusto. Después se separó e instó al niño a acercarse, algo que hizo seriamente interesado.

Se trataba de una alineación de estrellas que lo dejo fascinado y extasiado, si de lejos estas parecían mágicas, como él las veía simplemente lo dejaban sin aliento.

—Se llaman como tú, Orión. Es la constelación más brillante de todo el cielo—el niño pareció fascinado.

—¿Dónde está la tuya, Bella?

Ella lo alejó del espejo para poder enseñársela. Y por el resto de la noche ambos observaron las estrellas.

*"""*

Cada año, durante su cumpleaños Bella le daba un regalo infinito que parecía ser la disculpa general por todo lo que había causado al niño durante el resto del año. No fue la excepción cuando cumplió nueve años.

Ese día Bella no esperó hasta la noche, tomó su mano cuando aún era tarde y lo dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente que abrió dejando ver a un estupefacto niño el cielo raso.

Jamás había estado realmente fuera de la casa y estaba emocionado a la par que temeroso. Sin embargo, Bella que se había caracterizado desde siempre por hacer que se enfrentará a sus miedos, no le dio ninguna palabra de consuelo, lo soltó de la mano y lo empujo hasta que ambos estuvieron afuera.

No era un día especialmente frio, pero una ligera briza movió sus cabellos. Orión observó con atención el cielo raso y las flores que la elfina tanto cuidaba, vio a un pájaro posarse a unos metros de ellos y rió cuando se dio cuenta que por fin estaba fuera y todo estaba bien.

Corrió entonces, acercándose a todo aquello que llamará su atención y se dejó caer sobre el pasto para dar vuelta sobre él. Bella lo observó desde lejos con una mueca que tapaba la sonrisa, después se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—No puedes irte más lejos de donde están los sembradíos, ¿entendiste?—el niño asintió observando el lugar que Bella apuntaba.

—¿Puedo meterme al mar?—ella asintió.

—Tan hondo como quieras, pero te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras, no sabes nadar—una sonrisa felina se posó en sus labios—, me molestaría mucho recuperar tu cuerpo del mar.

—¿Me extrañarías si yo no volviera?—ella endureció la mirada.

—Eres un castigo Orión, no se puede extrañar a lo que te lleva a locura—el niño no pareció herido por la crueldad de sus palabras, tal vez bastante acostumbrado como estaba.

—Yo sí te extrañaría Bella.

—Por favor, nada de sentimentalismos baratos conmigo, mestizo.

—Biffy me dijo lo que significaba mestizo—ella frunció el ceño y el niño terminó por levantarse.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que significaba que uno de mis padres tenía sangre sucia, ¿estaba muy enfermo, Bella? ¿Por eso tú te haces cargo de mí?—la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

—La sangre sucia no se cura, pero tampoco es una enfermedad. Sólo se trata de supuestos brujos que no deberían llevar una varita ni poder hacer magia, no tienen derecho. Su sangre es nauseabunda y no debería mezclarse con magos puros, como yo.

—¿Por qué es nauseabunda?—ella frunció el ceño.

—Tu madre, la sangre sucia, era hija de simples e idiotas muggles que no tenían magia. Eso significa que poseía magia que no le pertenecía y de la que no era digna—Orión abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—En el infierno, si tengo suerte—después rió con ganas—, aunque prefería que no, joder que entonces cuando llegué mi hora tendré que soportarla de nuevo—el niño frunció las cejas.

—No entiendo…

—No deberías.

—Pero…

—Ya cállate Orión, tienes una madre sangre sucia que ya murió. Ahora estas aquí conmigo—el niño se mordió el labio antes de asentir.

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo—y dicho esto corrió hacia el mar riendo a carcajadas.

Ella lo observó de lejos, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Aquella navidad, Bella decidió que había llegado la hora de viajar. Orión saltó sobre su lugar cuando se le comunicó la noticia y ella le informó que viajarían a Francia, a una pequeña casa que había pertenecido a los Lestrange desde generaciones atrás. Estaba cerca de un pueblo muggle y Orión no tendría permitido explorar, pero los jardines eran grandes y la nieve perfecta para hacer figuras con ella.

Bellatrix se fue dos días antes que la elfina y Orión, más que nada para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. Era cierto que habían pasado ya ocho años, pero temía que Dumbledore o algún auror aún la buscara. Utilizo magia para hacer las barreras más fuertes y se encargó de revisar todo el lugar, al final lo encontró bastante seguro.

Orión llegó dos días después saltando sobre su lugar, la casa era menos grande y ostentosa, pero al niño le gustó en seguida, el primer día lo pasó investigando y riendo.

En la noche Bellatrix lo llamó y sentándolo frente a ella le comunicó su nueva idea. Dijo que Orión se había vuelto alguien demasiado ocioso, que a su edad ella ya había aprendido algo más que leer y que de ahora en adelante tomaría clases de francés durante la mañana y por la tarde se enseñaría equitación y un poco del manejo de la espalda, en donde Bella era bastante hábil.

Se justificó, de nueva cuenta, diciendo que aquello volvería al niño un poco más petulante, le daría herramientas que de nada servirían cuándo llegará su hora.

La navidad no fue nada especial, no hubo árbol pero Orión recibió un libro con los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo como regalo que atesoró con gran emoción.

En aquella casa duraron cerca de seis meses, meses intensivos en donde Orión tuvo poco tiempo para jugar y para entender, porque Bella le hablaba sólo en francés y lo hería por los costados cuando ambos peleaban con las espadas.

Tuvo que aprender a la fuerza y con velocidad, le gustaban los caballos y montar sobre ellos, además se había vuelto tan buen jinete que para junio ya cabalgaba tan cerca de la aldea muggle que si Bella se daba cuenta, lo más seguro es que no lo dejará salir en años.

Sin embargo, le asustaban un poco los duelos que sostenía con Bella y en donde de por medio habían dos espadas. Ella se volvía un poco loca, reía cuando el soltaba un quejido y saltaba de emoción cuando ganaba. La pelea la volvía a la vida y era una faceta de ella que a Orión le aterraba un poquito, pero que soportaba porque ella era al menos por unos segundos feliz.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Orión ya manejaba bastante bien el francés.

*"""*

Los nueve años recibieron a Orión con un regalo inolvidable, su propio caballo. Que era azabache e imponente y que se decido por llamar Cetus, algo que causo la risa de la bruja, risa que por primera vez no fue burlona.

Y como alguna vez había sucedido hacía ya algunos meses, Bella lo llamó durante la noche.

—Los nueve años son una edad muy importante para todo brujo sangre pura.

—Pero yo soy mestizo—ella asintió.

—Y tendrás que cargar con eso toda tu vida. Eres más débil y menos poderoso que los sangre pura, por eso te esforzaras lo doble y demostraras cuan fuerte eres—el niño asintió sin decir nada más, ella continuó—, me ausentare por unos meses.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—No, no entiendes mestizo, este viaje será sólo de uno—él niño frunció ambos labios, de repente se sintió terriblemente temeroso.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—La elfina se encargará de ti.

—¡Yo no quiero que te vayas Bella!

—¡Silencio! No debes demostrarte débil ante nadie. No hay nada que tengas que decir que me haga cambiar de opinión—él niño respiró con fuerza.

—Pero me quedaré solo, te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿te iras muchos meses?—ella asintió y Orión se obligó a no llorar.

—¿Por qué?

—Son cosas que a ti no te importan.

—Pero ¿regresarás?

—Tan pronto como terminé mi misión—el niño frunció los labios.

—¿Una misión?

—No me encierro en la biblioteca por gusto niño, hay algo que estoy investigando—sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya te dije que no te importa—susurró perdiendo la paciencia, él tragó en seco.

—Yo podría serte de ayuda.

—No veo cómo, no sabes hacer magia.

—Pero podría ayudarte con tus cosas y ser tu compañía.

—Yo no necesito compañía.

—Me vas a extrañar, Bella—ella rugió en el acto.

—¿Cómo te atreves mestizo?—después le plantó una cachetada, él no pareció interesado por su mejilla, tal vez acostumbrado a aquellos arrebatos en la mujer.

—Te prometo que me portaré bien.

—¿Quieres que te explique lo que significa la palabra no?

—No es necesario, la conozco.

—Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Pero…

—Orión… estas empezando a acabar con mi paciencia.

—Me gustaría mucho ir contigo Bella, nunca he salido de esta casa o de la de Francia, prometo no molestarte, me cuidaré por mí mismo—ella frunció el ceño, después sonrió de medio lado y se levantó.

—Acompáñame—el niño la siguió hasta el patio de la casa, las estrellas eran la única iluminación que tenían. —Te propongo algo, si logras permaneces veinte minutos sobre la escoba sin que yo logré tirarte, vendrás conmigo.

El lucio inseguro en seguida, jamás había volado en una escoba a pesar de lo mucho que le había rogado a la bruja.

—Pero yo no sé volar.

—¿Eso es un no? es la única oportunidad que tienes niño—él lució afectado antes de asentir.

—Está bien—la sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó y conjuro dos escobas, le pasó una al niño, después se elevó en el cielo.

—Tienes un minuto de ventaja, aprovéchalo—el niño se obligó a ser valiente, después observó el modo en el que Bella se encontraba sentada y se apresuró a subir a su escoba. Está no se elevó en el acto y él sintió un miedo terrible.

Sin embargó, tomando aire dio una patada al suelo. En seguida se elevó y suspendido el aire no pudo evitar sonreír, no había sido tan malo como había pensado. Entonces se inclinó y voló en línea recta unos cuantos metros, probó la escoba y su equilibrio soltándose de ambos brazos y rió con gusto sin ser consciente de que la bruja se acercaba por su espalda, preparada a tumbarlo.

Y lo intentó, levantó el pie lista para darle una patada en el costado, pero Orión ya la había visto por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzó a elevarse.

—¡Pequeño bastardo!—vociferó cuando el niño le sacó la lengua y se elevó, pronto comenzó a perseguirlo.

Pero él en seguida le había agarrado el modo a la escoba y ya daba piruetas sin miedo, era un natural para asombro de la bruja. Rápido y asombroso sobre la escoba y tan hábil que la experimentada bruja no fue capaz de cogerlo por más de una hora.

Cansada entonces se detuvo y observó volar al niño debajo de la luna, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y levantando la mano lo llamó, él se acercó manteniendo su distancia.

—Prepara todas tus cosas, partimos mañana—y dicho esto aterrizó sobre el pasto antes de caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Orión sonrió triunfal.

Partieron al medio día, sin una elfina llorosa y las maletas reducidas mágicamente. Lo hicieron es escoba porque era un día bastante bonito y Orión quería volver a volar. Ella iba al mando, su cabello se alzaba como niebla sobre su cara y su atuendo negro causaba una vista impactante.

Era una mujer muy bella, con unos profundos ojos negros como la noche y una lengua viperina que gustaba de soltar maldiciones dignas de un marinero.

Orión por otro lado voló detrás de ella, sintiendo al aire impactar sobre su cara y haciendo de vez en cuando piruetas que divertían a la bruja aunque muchas veces lo amenazó con devolverlo si continuaba portándose como chiquillo.

Sin embargo, fue un viaje sin inconvenientes y en la tarde aterrizaron a las afueras de una aldea muggle.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Nos haremos pasar por sucios muggles, es necesario—después lo observó con una ceja alzada—mi misión se encuentra en el bosque que colinda a esta aldea, sin embargo tú no tienes permitido seguirme, puedes vagar todo lo que quieras, incluso relacionarte si así lo deseas, pero no debes formar lazos con nadie y más importante aún, debes tener bien en cuenta quien eres tú y quienes son ellos.

—¿Un mestizo?

—Un mago muy poderoso, Orión.

—Pero tú dijiste que era menos fuerte que los magos sangre pura—ella lo observó con profundidad y estiró su mano para que él le pasará la escoba que achicó y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Estaba mintiendo.

—Tú no mientes, Bella—susurró cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero, ella rió con ganas.

—Miento tanto que ya no sé lo que es verdad y lo que es producto de mi imaginación.

—A eso se le llama locura—ella pellizcó su brazo, haciendo que él niño riera sin mostrar ni una mueca de dolor.

—Estúpido mocoso—susurró enojada.

La llegada de aquellos visitantes a un pueblo en donde pocas cosas pasaban llamó la atención de todos los habitantes; se habían alojado en una posada que pocas veces recibía huéspedes, ninguno de los dos habló con alguien en aquel lugar los primeros días, parecían madre e hijo pero no lo sabían porque la mujer solía observar a todos como si fuesen simple basura en sus zapatos y normalmente salía muy temprano para regresar muy tarde, algunos jóvenes audaces habían jurado verla en el bosque, caminando sin hacer nada en especial pero observando con sumo interés cualquier animal muerto.

El niño era más bien retraído, se le veía vagando por las calles sin supervisión adulta y a veces, sólo a veces, jugando con algunos niños del pueblo. Era un niño educado sin embargo, que una vez le había dicho a la dueña de la posada su nombre: Orión.

Orón pronto se ganó el cariño de algunas personas en el lugar, muy a diferencia de su madre que más bien causaba temor. Como por ejemplo, del papá de la dueña de la posada que se había quedado lisiado hacia un par de años y ahora lo único que hacía era quedarse en un raído sillón y fumar su pipa. Se llamaba Albert y había estado en la segunda guerra mundial, así que tenía muchas historias que contar a quien quisiera escuchar, ese había sido Orión quien fascinado y a la par aterrorizado escuchaba acerca de la muerte y de las bombas con suma atención.

El miedo a conocer gente nueva se había esfumado en Orión, ahora se le veía más parlanchín y rodeado de niños.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía evadiendo las preguntas curiosas de la gente del pueblo acerca de su supuesta madre y lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, fue así que un día mientras ambos cenaban en uno de los pocos restaurantes, Orión observó a Bella.

—Todos creen que eres mi madre.

—Eso es absurdo—susurró con una mueca, nada interesada en la charla del niño.

—No tanto, aunque me han preguntado sobre mi apellido, ¿tengo un apellido, Bella?—ella dejo de sorber su sopa para observarlo.

—No.

—Todos tienes uno.

—Entonces invéntatelo.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? Tal vez podrías compartírmelo—la mujer rió.

—No se puede, a mí también me lo han prestado—él frunció ambas cejas, ella rodó los ojos—cuando me casé tomé el apellido de mi esposo.

—¿Estas casada?—cuestionó estupefacto—¿Dónde está él?—una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios al pensar en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Rodolphus.

—Hace mucho lo estuve, pero él ahora esta indispuesto y puede que este así mucho tiempo—el niño frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero sigues teniendo su apellido?

—Sí.

—Entonces podrías prestarme el otro que dejaste, prometo regresártelo cuando encuentre uno para mí—ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres Orión a secas, siempre has sido así, ¿Por qué de repente te interesa mucho tener un apellido?—el niño se alzó de hombros.

—Es bastante cansado ser el único que no tiene—ella suspiró con fuerza pero la conversación murió en ese momento, Orión la retomó cuando terminó su sopa.

—¿Cómo va tu investigación Bella?

—Mal, tal vez pronto tengamos que irnos.

—¿Ir a dónde? Me gusta este lugar.

—Iremos a uno parecido, no lo extrañaras—él frunció el ceño, no muy de acuerdo con eso.

—Está bien—asintió aun así—¿ahora sí podré ayudarte?

—No sabes hacer magia.

—Pues enséñame, prometo aprender todo muy bien—ella chasqueó la lengua.

—-No es una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no soy una buena maestra.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—vociferó, después bajó su voz hasta el murmullo—yo quiero saber, Bella.

—Lo voy a pensar, si te hace sentir mejor—dijo al final aburrida de aquella conversación, después aventó unas cuantas monedas a la mesa y se levantó siendo seguida por el niño al instante, ambos caminaron por la calle poco transitada.

—Me apellidaba Black—susurró de la nada, Orión la observó interesado—puedes tomarlo, pero en algún momento tendrás que devolvérmelo—él niño asintió.

—¡Te lo prometo Bella!

*"""*

Una semana después se fueron de aquel pueblo sin que nadie lo supiera ni nadie los observara, lo hicieron en la madrugada tomando las pocas cosas que tenían y volando en la noche oscura.

Ella no se preocupó de que el niño luciera nostálgico mientras viajaban, era mejor así, que aprendiera que a veces las personas se iban de improvisto para no volver, por eso era mucho mejor no crear lazos.

No llegaron a otro pueblo como Bella le había prometido, aterrizaron cuando el Sol calaba sobre sus cabezas y el hambre inundaba cualquier pensamiento; aterrizaron en el corazón de un bosque cerca de un lago, sobre una planicie que no era regular pero que al menos carecía de árboles.

—¿Estaremos mucho tiempo aquí Bella?—la mujer asintió mientras lanzaba hechizos a su alrededor.

—Te aconsejaría buscar un hobby que no te haga volver loco—soltó una carcajada antes de observar el lugar y asentir, después caminó hasta el centro y por arte de magia apareció una tienda de acampar que a Orión se le antojó muy pequeña para ambos.

—¿Y dónde iremos al baño?—ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres muy idiota, niño.

El entendió aquella frase cuando entró en la tienda, era bastante grande, tan grande que físicamente era imposible que ocupara el espacio que por fuera parecía tener. Hasta incluso lujosa, tenía pilares que sostenían algunos cuantos arcos que llevaban hacia habitaciones, una cocina por un lado y una habitación con sillones acogedores.

Bella no dio explicaciones, sólo se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar, sin importarle dejar al niño sólo. Él no cuestionó nada, exploró aquella tienda sólo para descubrir que brillaba en lujo, tenía una sala subterránea con algunas mesas y un pequeño bar. Además, eran tantas las habitaciones que se dio cuenta que no todas eran cuartos, había una sala de música y ante su estupefacción, un lugar donde se practicaba esgrima, incluso una gran biblioteca que aunque no parecía tan magnifica como la de su casa, sí que tenía algunos viejos tomos entre sus estanterías.

Sin embargo, dejó su exploración cuando comenzó a sentir hambre y se encaminó a la cocina que descubrió sin mucho alimento y lo poco que había parecía de lejos incomestible, sin embargo, no se rindió y buscó entre la poca comida para al fin descubrir unas manzanas que no parecían tener tan mal aspecto.

Comió aquella fruta sentado fuera de la tienda, pese a todo le gustaba el lugar y el lago con su clara agua cristalina sería un buen lugar donde nadar.

Para cuando Bella llegó, las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido en el cielo y ella lucía algo aterrada aunque no lo demostró en el acto, dedicó una mirada hastiada al niño y después se sentó a su lado.

—Mira, allí está Bellatrix—susurró observando el cielo, la bruja siguió su mirada y asintió al encontrarse con su constelación.

—¿Ves a Orión?

—Esa es la más fácil—susurró sonriendo a la noche, ella la observó con atención.

En sus ojos verdes aún se deslumbraba la inocencia que durante su primer año la había trastornado tanto y que de cierta manera había trascendido todos sus planes y fronteras dejándola de repente en un dilema del que aún no terminaba de aceptar.

Y por primera vez tuvo miedo de lo que significaba el niño para ella, de su relación y de la creciente angustia al dar por fin con una pista endeble de lo que buscaba.

Era un animal muerto, una pequeña ardilla de la que quedaba pelaje más que otra cosa, pero que a pesar de todo, en su sistema aún se sentía la magia negra a la que había sido sublevada. Los muggles le llamaban una posesión, y era cierto. El espíritu de la ardilla había sido mancillado por algún ente sin cuerpo que la había poseído sólo unas semanas antes de que el pobre cuerpo dejara de soportar tal maldad.

Tenía que admitir, que llegar a aquellas conclusiones le había causado una gran ansiedad, pero se había obligado a tranquilizarse. Buscó cualquier otra pista y experimentó con el animal sólo para llegar a la misma conclusión.

Aquel ente era humano, o tan humano como su maldad se lo permitiera. Una nebulosa negra, imaginaba, que vagaba esperando recuperarse.

Y su instinto, que casi nunca fallada, le gritaba al oído que se trataba de Lord Voldemort.

Entonces sus pensamientos se trasladaron a otra persona, al niño que estaba sentado a su lado, manteniendo una respetable distancia. Su futuro estaba decidido, él sería entregado por la promesa de sangre que había hecho y por todo lo que le debía a su señor.

Pero aquello cada vez le sonaba más amargo. Era cierto que se había jurado destruirlo y que hasta el momento había hecho un mal trabajo, hasta el punto de instruirlo en cosas que los sangre pura aprendían a su edad.

Pensar que en algún momento tendría que luchar sin saber siquiera usar una varita le aterraba cuando años atrás le hubiese causado éxtasis. ¿No se merecía acaso una pequeña oportunidad de luchar? ¿No se merecía esperanzas de sobrevivir? ¿No merecía su señor un oponente digno que hiciese que él demostrara cuan poderoso podía llegar a ser?

Lo haría, moldearía al niño con aspectos de la magia en donde ningún mago respetable se atrevería adentrar, le enseñaría todo lo que sabía y haría de él el héroe más antihéroe que la comunidad mágica podría pedir.

No sería, desde luego, nada difícil. Y lo haría, se justificó, sólo porque sabía que para su señor luchar contra un oponente a su altura haría que su victoria fuese aún más especial.

—Mañana empezaran tus lecciones de magia, niño—susurró antes de levantarse y adentrarse a la casa de campaña.

A Orión le brillaron los ojos.

*"""¨

Los siguientes dos años se pueden resumir como un gran remolino. Bella cumplió con su prometido, le consiguió una varita de acebo con núcleo desconocido que compraron cuando ambos viajaban por los bosques de Alemania. Era una varita peligrosa que el vendedor había clasificado como única, aunque a Orión más bien le parecía trabajada ilegalmente, algo que no le importó a la bruja.

Al principio había sido desesperante, Orión luchaba por seguir el ritmo que Bella quería imponer y ella se hastiaba de lo poco que el niño avanzaba. Ella no resultó ser tan mala maestra, sus métodos por supuesto, eran muy ortodoxos y el niño desarrolló un gran conocimiento en maldiciones ilegales, pero también se volvió hábil con la varita y letal en un duelo.

Ella, bruja que hacía años no tenía un duelo, solía ponerse algo mortífera y gustaba de sorprender al niño cuando no lo esperaba con hechizos que lo hacían retorcer de dolor, él aprendió pues a estar siempre preparado.

No duraban mucho en un mismo lugar, a veces se internaban en los bosques y otras veces vivían en pequeños hostales o en casas rentadas que al final terminaban dejando sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Orion conoció a muchas personas, algunas sólo por vista, otras con lazos un poco más fuertes.

Bella mantuvo su distancia, lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo la mantenía normalmente muy ocupada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera regresar cansada pero con tiempo suficiente como para tener alguna lección de magia con el niño quien añoraba aquellos instantes, porque como menor de edad, no podía hacer magia al menos que la bruja estuviese presente para poder tapar la pista mágica.

Las reglas dejaron de importarle en algún momento, aunque las conocía. Bella le había enseñado a lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables por primera vez advirtiéndole algo.

—Las maldiciones son poder pero son armas de doble filo, Orión, porque el poder corrompe—una sonrisa traviesa se había formado en sus labios—mírame a mí, hace mucho que dejó de importarme dañar a terceros. Soy yo y es mi poder de retorcer los hilos de la vida de algunas personas. Estas maldiciones son todo lo que se necesita para obtener poder, pero una vez que las usas es muy difícil dejarla, ¿entiendes eso?—al niño que pocas veces había sido precavido en algo, aquello le sentó realmente importante, sabía que tenía que mantener aquellas palabras en su cabeza por siempre.

—Sí, no debo usarlas a menos que esa realmente importante—ella asintió de acuerdo.

—Las maldiciones imperdonables corrompen el alma de cualquier persona. No esperes que tú seas la excepción.

—Si son tan peligrosas, ¿Por qué me las enseñas?—cuestionó curioso, ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de algo que él no pudo reconocer.

—Otras personas no dudaran en usarlas en ti y lo único que tendrás para defenderte es ser más rápido que ellos y aniquilarlos primero—el niño tembló.

—Pero si yo no tengo enemigos, Bella—ella soltó una carcajada carente de diversión.

—Nunca debes de confiarte Orión, los seres humanos somos entes repletos de odio, codicia y veneno, más de uno te matará si te encuentras en el momento equivocado, no porque les moleste tu presencia, sino porque tampoco los ayudas.

—¿Tú lo has hecho, Bella?—ella asintió sin remordimiento.

—Todo el tiempo, por eso te lo digo. Cuando una persona tiene el alma tan corrompida como yo, una vida menos o una vida más no representa problemas, se acaba sólo porque sí—el tembló ante los ojos negros y trastornados.

—Pero, estoy seguro que no todas las personas son así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Crueles y sanguinarias, no creo que todas las personas hagan daño sólo porque sí—ella lo observó con profundidad antes de reír un poquito.

—Es de necios y estúpidos confiar en la bondad humana cuando esta no existe—él frunció el ceño.

—Claro que existe la bondad, tú crees en la maldad. ¿Por qué una sí y otra no?—ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir al niño.

—Porque nada es sólo blanco y negro, todas las personas en este planeta cargan con sus propios pecados y hacen de su vida la penitencia que les quede mejor. Te prohíbo que creas en los villanos y los héroes que los cuentos nos planean, en la vida real el villano puede ser sólo un ser humano que lucha por el correcto de un ideal y el héroe ser una persona que con anterioridad hizo algo tan malo e inmundo que no le permite ser libre.

Él tragó en seco, Bella espero que él niño dijera otra cosa.

—¿Hablas de la conciencia? ¿Te refieres a ella con lo de cargar nuestras propias penitencias?—la mujer asintió.

—Me refiero a aquello que se retuerce cual gusano en nuestra mente hasta que se vuelve imposible de soportar, algunos no la tenemos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay momentos. Momentos de gran importancia, en la que todo eso cambia y terminamos haciendo algo que jamás creímos posible.

—¿A qué te refieres?—ella no contestó, pero tal vez veía al niño como una penitencia, su propia y retorcida forma de curar algo del daño que hizo.

—Eso tendrá que averiguarlo tú—le aclaró.

Y sin esperar a que él niño reaccionar, lo hechizo con la maldición Imperio.

*""""*

Una carta elegante y de caligrafía alargada llegó por medio de una lechuza un día antes de que cumpliera once, cuando ambos almorzaban en algún lugar de la nada, listos para volver a empezar.

Bellatrix la reconoció al instante, pero no pudo hacer nada porque el niño ya la había tomado y la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es Harry Potter?—ella se alzó de hombros con cierto temor, hacía mucho que no leía el profeta, pero sabía que Dumbledore había puesto todas sus esperanzas en aquella carta, que no podía ser engañada de ninguna manera y que mostraría cuál era la dirección real del niño.

Y por primera vez sintió temor e imagino lo que pasaría si alguien la descubría con el niño, no sólo iría a Azkaban, sino que lo separarían, porque nadie en su sano juicio encontraría en Bella a un tutor respetable.

Una creciente desazón la invadió y estiro la mano hasta arrebatar la carta al niño.

Leyó el nombre del colegio y el verdadero y absurdo nombre del niño, después apreció el domicilio. Una exclamación de sorpresa y jubilo inundo sus labios, las cosas de alguna manera se habían retorcido a favor de ella y sin ser consiente había frustrado los planes del viejito.

No sólo no había dirección alguna, sino que especificaba al niño como un viajero andante, un de aquí para allá y a veces hasta allá. El viejo Dumbledore sin duda alguna había echado fuego al leer el inexistente domicilio y ella pudo sentirse doblemente victoriosa, él esperaría que el niño se comunicara con él porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría no a Hogwarts?

Pero, de nueva cuenta estaría totalmente equivocado, no sólo por las razones obvias, sino porque Harry no era más el héroe bueno y honesto que todos esperaban, en su lugar se encontraba Orión y Orión viajaba junto a la bruja de moral más baja y lengua más viperina.

Él nunca llegaría junto a los de primer año.

—Es un error, por supuesto, tú te llamas Orión—el niño frunció el ceño al observar la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Pero, ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

—Una estúpida escuela de magia.

—¿Escuela de magia? Bella, yo podría asistir a una de esas.

—Las escuelas son para niños que no saben nada, tú no eres el caso. Además, ¿no es más divertido aprender de mí y viajar por el mundo? Una escuela te mantendría encerrado en salones apretados y te pondría a hombres incompetentes como profesores que aparte de todo te dejarían tarea. —el niño hizo una mueca.

—Eso es tan horrible.

—Ya te lo había dicho yo—él asintió cuando Bella le pasó la carta. —Ábrela, pero no la leas, eso activara alguna estúpida tontería y no recibirás más cartas de este tipo—el niño lo hizo en el acto.

Y sin darle importancia a los papeles, se los dio a la mujer.

—Pero, ¿Quién será el tal Harry Potter?—cuestionó cuando la mujer guardó cuidadosamente la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

—algún otro mago, me imagino—el niño frunció el ceño.

—¿crees que esté relacionado con él?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque yo no tengo un verdadero apellido, sólo uno prestado—ella suspiró con fuerza y después lo observó con atención.

—Prestado o no, por ahora te pertenece. ¿En serio necesitas plantearte estas dudas Orión?

—Bueno, no sé nada de mi pasado—ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sea que tu cabeza esté pensando, no es así. Yo te recogí porque estabas solo en el mundo, como yo. Ambos estamos solos Orión—el niño pareció sopesar las palabras de la mujer.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres especial, un diamante en bruto, dicen.

—¿Quién lo dices?

—No lo sé, tal vez cuando crezcas puedas averiguarlo, recuerda que yo soy una gran mentirosa.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho.

—Pero pareces no entenderlo, y te lo digo en serio. No dejes que nadie te trate como una marioneta—él sonrió preocupado.

—Tú lo haces.

—Sólo porque eres un niño y yo soy una gran bruja, pero en un futuro tendrás todo el derecho de odiarme.

Ambos se observaron antes de que él se alzara de hombros. Realmente no le importaba lo que deparaba su futuro o lo que había sido su pasado. Tal vez, si viviese otra vida, con otra persona y en otro ambiente, pondría más atención a aquellas cosas, pero realmente, vivía de una manera retorcida, muy bien con Bella.

*"""*

El niño tuvo su primera interacción con otro mago mientras ellos cruzaban el continente de regreso a casa. Fue en un pueblo en algún lugar en Francia, Bella necesitaba reunirse con alguien e irían a verlo.

Sin embargo, planeó el encuentro con perfecta maestría. Compró túnicas elegantes y por primera vez, Orión la escuchó hablando sobre cosas como el maquillaje o las joyas.

Él por su lado, sufrió un serio martirio, no sólo porque Bella corregía cada pequeño detalles en él, sino porque se había empecinado en enseñarlo a bailar. Necesitaban pasar como magos de alta alcurnia y no lo lograrían si Orión, un chiquillo próximo a cumplir trece años, desconocía cualquier tipo de bals.

Bellatrix se había criado dentro de un ambiente tradicionalista y poderoso, y para sorpresa del niño, era de hecho una gran bailarina. Pero sin duda alguna, pésima enseñando. Él, siendo tan malo coordinando ambos pies sufrió serios pisotones y pellizcos mientras trataba de seguir la pieza musical que la bruja había puesto.

Ella disfrutaba del baile más de lo que admitiría y como todo en ella, era algo en lo que se entregaba con pasión, Orión hacia lo que podía, enojado por tener que aprender aquella tontería.

—habrá niñas mágicas con las que podrás codearte, si no sabes bailar no podrás acercárteles—le advirtió mientras él trataba de guiarla por la habitación.

Y el niño aprendió, no perfectamente, no tan bien como Bella hubiese querido. Pero si lo suficiente como para no destacar y pasar por cualquier otro niño con mala coordinación.

El evento, tenía entendido el niño, sería en la casa del algún importante trabajador del ministerio mágico francés y aunque la bruja y el niño no habían sido invitados, ella había asegurado que con los modos correctos, podrían entrar sin ningún problema.

Y así lo hicieron, el día de la gran celebración, ellos dos terminaron irreconocibles, no sólo por la ropa, sino también por el cambio físico que ella les había aplicado.

El cabello de Orión ahora era de un color pelirrojo que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, tenía pecas por la nariz y sus ojos eran de un verde mucho más oscuro y sobrio. La bruja había tenido un cambio parecido, su melena indomable ahora era rubia que aparentaba oro, había perdido sus curvas y había llenado sus hombros y su pecho de pecas, cosas que la hacían lucir incluso infantil.

—No pareces tú—ella asintió.

—Ese es el plan, no debe reconocerme.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó curioso.

—Escápate—el niño no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pero ella no le dejo decir nada, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y metió algo a su bolsillo—si la madrugada te alcanza aun en la fiesta y yo no estoy cerca, toma la escoba que acabo de darte y regresa volando—el asintió sin cuestionar nada, bastante acostumbrado a que la bruja trabajara sola y él terminara por cuidarse.

Cuando llegaron Orión en seguida observó lo ostentoso que lucía todo, parecía que cada detalle quería demostrar la riqueza de la familia. Bella tuvo razón, por supuesto. Entraron sin ningún problema y ella logró mezclarse en seguida entre la gente haciendo gala de un carisma que Orión jamás le había visto.

Nadie cuestionó su procedencia y la dama rubia logró brillar en aquel recinto, una inglesa, decían, con perfecto porte y elegante vestir que sin duda alguna pertenecía a la clase más elevada. Así que cuando la música cambio ligeramente y alguien invito a bailar a la bruja, ella lo acepto al instante y pronto se vio inmersa dentro de la pista de baile.

El niño tampoco se había quedado atrás, la bruja se había encargado de rodearlo de otros magos de su edad antes de dejarlo solo y ahora platicaba en perfecto francés con un niño de cara aburrida que le hablaba sobre su nueva y brillante escoba.

Habían varias niñas y todas estaban ataviadas en bonitos vestidos de colores brillantes que reían formando pequeños grupos y lanzaban miradas poco disimuladas al niño con quien platicaba.

—Mi padre juega para la selección de mi país, es el mejor—le informó alzando la barbilla y se peinó el cabello hacia un lado—tengo catorce años y las señoritas me persiguen como abejas a la miel—susurró antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia el grupo de chicas, pronto regreso con una ruborizada niña que parecía de la misma edad que Orión.

—Es mi hermana, y si tú bailas con ella yo podré invitar a mi novia también—él ahora pelirrojo lucio indignado y estaba a punto de contestar que no tenía ganas antes de observar lo feliz que lucía la niña.

—Está bien—dijo en cambio y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la pista de baile.

—Lo siento por eso—susurró la niña después de unas ligeras vueltas, él notó instantáneamente un acento diferente en su francés.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano prácticamente te obligó a sacarme a bailar—él niño se alzó de hombros.

—No me molesta, tú eres una buena compañía—ella se ruborizó.

—Eres el primero que me lo dice, la mayoría de la gente normalmente piensa que yo soy como mi hermano—Orión alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Bueno, debiste darte cuenta, él suele alardear sobre el trabajo de padre a pesar de que no dura sobre una escoba más de tres segundos—el niño soltó una risa divertida y dio una vuelta a la rubia, que rió con gusto.

—No parecen llevarse muy bien.

—No lo hacemos, es cansado que vaya por allí alardeando de un título que no le pertenece—él asintió.

—Me caes bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Friedra Krum.

—Eres extranjera, ¿no es así?—ella asintió.

—Vivo en Bulgaria, pero padre y tío fueron invitados a la reunión—después se acercó ligeramente a él—de hecho, hay muchos magos búlgaros por aquí, aparte de mi familia está también el director de Durmnstrang y algunos de sus maestros—él alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, asuntos de estado, supongo—después bufó cansina—qué sé yo, no entiendo de política. Aunque supongo que él señor Cacereu…—Y por el tono de respeto que usó, Orion supuso que se trataba del anfitrión de la reunión—quería conocer en persona a mi primo Viktor.

—Viktor… ¿Qué tiene él de especial?

—Bueno, según he escuchado, es todo un prodigio sobre la escoba, no lo sé, él esta pronto a convertirse en él jugador más joven de la sección de Quiddicth de nuestro país—él sonrió al notar le tono de orgullo con la voz de Frieda tenía.

—Pareces muy unida a él.

—Viktor es mucho más pasable que mi hermano, no me culpes por preferirlo—después sonrió. —Vi a tu madre hace poco, es muy bonita—él se removió incómodo.

— Sí, pero oye ¿no te parece una fiesta espectacular?—los ojos de la niña brillaron antes de que comenzaran a parlotear acerca de lo interesante que había visto hasta ahora en la reunión.

Horas después, cuando Frieda Krum se despedía sin saber siquiera su nombre, Orión decidió que era hora de irse también cuando no vio por ninguna parte a Bella.

Salió de la mansión y tras esconderse en la oscuridad, sacó la escoba para irse volando, sin saber, siquiera sospechar, que dentro de la casa, en una habitación cerrada mágicamente, Bellatrix había dejado caer su disfraz y ahora apuntaba con la varita a Karkarov, deseosa de obtener información valiosa acerca de su señor y los rumores que habían empezado a circular de él.

*"""*

Regresaron a casa después de las navidades y fueron recibidos en seguida por una llorosa elfina que se desvivió por alabar el aspecto de Orión y se apresuró a preparar la comida.

El niño sin embargo, se desesperó durante las primeras semanas en su antiguo hogar, tan acostumbrado como estaba a permanecer siempre en movimiento y conocer personas y lugares a cada momento.

Pero se alegró de montar por fin su caballo y nadar en el mar que tanto había extrañado. Bella sin embargo, volvió a sumirse en sus propios asuntos y sus nervios volvieron a ser algo insoportables.

La elfina había guardado todas las copias del profeta y algunas noticias llamaron su atención más que otras, se hablaba de un maestro muerto durante el supuesto primer año del niño perdido, se mencionaba también el encarcelamiento del semi gigante Hagrid, al culparle por algunos ataques en la escuela que al final terminaron en nada en concreto y en rumores que fueron acallados al instante. ahora la atención estaba sobre su primo Sirius Black, quien para su sorpresa, llevaba ya un año en la clandestinidad, nadie había logrado atraparlo y aquello parecía tener al borde del colapso al departamento de Aurores, incluso se decía que podría haber cruzado el océano.

Aquello no le importó mucho, Sirius Black no relacionaba de ninguna manera a su prima con Harry Potter, por lo tanto, las posibilidades que se acercara a ella eran infinitamente irreales, mucho menos cuando ya se le había sentenciado al beso del dementor.

Su atención se concretó en los extraños sucesos de Hogwarts, cada uno más misterioso y poco revelador. Dumbledlore de nueva cuenta hacia uso de su poder y mantenía a raya los sucesos de valor acontecidos en Hogwarts. Aunque lo peor no era eso, sino más bien la creciente ansiedad que había estado sintiendo.

Si había buscado a Karkarov era porque él tenía que saber algo, lo que fuera o al menos haber sentido algo también. Y no se equivocó, el idiota le dijo lo que sabía acerca de los rumores, le habló acerca de la extraña muerte del maestro, de que ni siquiera había habido un cuerpo qué enterrar y con miedo le había contado acerca del evento que el nuevo año en Hogwarts tendría, el gran torneo de los tres magos.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix no estaba precisamente interesada por esa información, ella quería saber acerca de su señor. Y Karkarov aseveró sus ya malos pensamientos, no estaba alucinando: algo estaba pasando con la marca tenebrosa.

Al principio sólo había sido una leve molestia, ahora esa molestia paralizaba su brazo y la hacía tener fuertes calambres mientras observaba de una manera tenue, cómo la marca iba adquiriendo fuerza.

Aquello la espantó terriblemente, ¿se trataba acaso del regreso de su señor? Y se culpaba, debía estar alegre pero no podía, era imposible, no cuando el regreso de su señor era también el momento de entregar a Orión.

Sí, Orión, no Harry Potter, en su mente ya no existía aquel niño quien se había quedado encerrado en el desván. En su lugar estaba el molesto e infantil Orión, su compañero, su pequeño aprendiz.

_¿No decías que podrías entregarlo con una sonrisa Bella? ¿No aseverabas su destrucción y reías al imaginar su horrible muerte? Dime ¿piensas igual ahora?_

Cada noche soñaba con lo mismo, perecía en recuerdos y preguntas vagas que la hacía gritar sobre la almohada y los ojos infantiles que hacía años no soñaba, volvían a aparecer a cada momento.

La bebida, dejada en algún momento del viaje, volvió a ser su fuente de diversión primaria y el cigarrillo se volvió algo común que su mano sostenía.

Sin embargo, su rutina no cambio, ella lo instruyó con mucha más dedicación y sin ser realmente buena en ello, le habló acerca de otras ramas de la magia que no había visualizado antes, como pociones o herbolaria.

Parecía tratar con todas sus fuerzas de que Orión supiera mucho más que un mago común estudiante de Hogwarts, no como un gran prodigio cuya cabeza guardara una enciclopedia de información, sino como un mago capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo porque de hecho, estaba instruido en la magia.

Así que la rutina de Orión se resumió en tener largas batallas con Bella, andar a caballo, volar en escoba y pasar tiempo con la elfina, quien parecía contenta de que el niño la hubiese añorado.

Ella no tenía mucho que contar, pero le gustaba que él le platicara anécdotas de su largo viaje y fascinada lanzaba exclamaciones de sorpresa cada vez que la narración lo requería.

Sus trece años ni siquiera fueron celebrados, pasaron en un día de agotador entrenamiento que concluyó cuando ella lo llevó a observar las estrellas y le permitió tomar por primera vez.

Así que sí, los trece años de Orión fueron a su propia manera algo especial, ella le contó acerca de historias sobre magos poderosos que habían luchado para liberar ciudades enteras y con algo de nostalgia dejo que volara a la luz de la luna.

Y lo observó, lo hizo a una distancia prudente bebiendo de a poco sus recuerdos juntos, recuerdos que por primera vez no estaban rodeados de halos negros, porque con Orión normalmente se había divertido mucho.

Eso era, toda su vida como mortifaga le había dado una extraña y retorcida felicidad, pero los últimos años habían sido en su mayoría inocentes y hasta cierto punto, realmente disfrutables.

¿Podría renunciar a ellos?

Y por primera vez deseó con toda su alma que el Señor Oscuro no se elevara en el poder de nuevo.

*"""*

Cuando la navidad llegó, con sus terribles fríos y la desesperanza creciendo en la bruja a cada momento, Orión habló con ella durante el almuerzo.

—¿Iremos a la casa Francia?—la mujer negó sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba fumando y lo que menos necesitaba era la molestia del niño.—¿Por qué? Estaba esperando la salida desde que llegamos, creo que cambiar de aires nos haría bien.

—Simplemente no, no podremos salir de esta casa por ahora—Orión pareció curioso.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó, sin embargo Bella observó la cicatriz en la frente del niño, aquel lugar en donde el Señor Tenebroso había lanzado el avada kevara. En aquellos días ella todavía creía que Harry Potter tenía un talento oculto, uno poderoso y especial.

Pero la realidad era que Orión, a pesar de ser un mago muy talentoso, carecía de practica y oscuridad que el señor Tenebroso tenía, sabía a ciencia cierta que a pesar de que podría defenderse, sería casi imposible que ganará.

¿Dónde estaba aquel poder especial? No sólo no había aparecido, sino que Bella dudaba seriamente que siquiera existiera.

—¿No lo hueles?—susurró acercándose—es la muerte lenta y concisa cubriéndonos con su velo—el niño frunció el ceño antes de lanzar una rápida mirada a la botella que bella sostenía.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de tomar tanto.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, asqueroso mestizo—susurró crispada—te estoy hablando muy en serio, estamos en grave peligro.

—¿A qué te refieres?—ella suspiró.

—A que podríamos morir mañana, y eso estaría bien—explicó antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Alguien nos está persiguiendo?

—Sí—, aclaró—y en un momento en el futuro tú y yo tendremos que decirnos adiós, para siempre.

—Pero Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La verdad, todo esto no terminara bien.

—No te entiendo.

—Y no deberías hacerlo. Quiero suponer que tú me odiaras, es lo que espero.

—Yo no podría odiarte, no lo hice nunca, no lo haré ahora—ella suspiró con fuerza.

—No soy una buena persona Orión.

—Yo tampoco.

—No, no entiendes. Soy la bruja del cuento, la que muere al final. Esa soy yo, he hecho cosas nauseabundas de las que no me arrepiento—él niño no pudo evitar palidecer, ella le hablaba con total tranquilidad, estaba siendo sincera aunque su sinceridad no le gustaba nada.

—Pero nunca has hecho nada conmigo—Bellatrix soltó una carcajada fría.

—Tú eres a quien más he hecho daño Orión—después silbó por lo bajó y se levantó tambaleante.

—Créeme, si yo fuera tú; me encajaría el cuchillo por la espalda justo en este momento—y dándole la espalda, se encaminó hacia su habitación.

***""""***

**¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que ya pasó una semana desde la última actualización así que espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, es mucho más largo y las escenas ocurren de manera vertiginosa, espero que eso no les haya confundido, pero la historia es más bien chiquita y así es la manera en la que la planeé, pasando de manera rápida la infancia de Harry como Orión y deteniéndose sólo en puntos importantes. **

**¿Qué más puedo decirles? ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Así que sí… contesto reviews: **

Anatripotter: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la historia te mantenga intrigada, creo que es algo muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito porque Bella realmente es… eso, no demasiado mala como era pero tampoco tan buena como para considerársele una buena bruja. ¡Sí! No puedo dejar a mi amado Canuto afuera, pero aparecerá más adelante. ¡Y gracias! aún tenía dudas sobre el raiting, pero confió en tu buen criterio. :D Cuídate mucho Anatri.

xXm3ch3Xx: ¡Hola mujer! Como siempre, es una verdadera alegría recibir tus reviews, :D Tienes muchas dudas ¿he? Jeje, por ahora ya se resolvió la carta de Hogwarts, pero tendrás que esperar poquito para saber qué pasara cuando Voldemort regrese al poder. Y como seguro leíste, Harry NO asistirá a Hogwarts, es demasiado Orión para encajar. De nuevo… ¡gracias por comentar!

Berenice Black: ¡gracias a ti por continuar leyendo! Espero actualizar en una semanita el siguiente capítulo. :D

Fatty73: ¡Hola Fatty! Gracias por tu review, y sí tienes razón respecto al fic, el inicio es bastante… aberrante, pero Bellatrix no pisó Azkaban, así que esta menos loca, pero tienes razón, le hace falta mucho cariño aunque es fiel a sus ideales y esos no están junto a Harry. Cuídate mucho Fatty y gracias de nuevo.

Potter: ¡Qué bueno que continúes leyendo la historia! Me alegro que te guste tanto, y sí, Bella jamás va a ser realmente buena ni tampoco débil, al menos en su carácter, por lo tanto, no creo que pueda ver a Harry jamás como un hijo, es un imposible. :D lo de harta se resolvió en este capítulo, no estoy muy segura de que así funcione, pero Bella y Orión aún no pueden ser encontrados… ¡cuídate mucho!

Yuhoelmer: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Personalmente no creo que nadie aparte de Voldemort (que fue concebido con una pócima de amor) pueda ser completamente malvado, Bellatrix es sólo una mujer con ideales completamente diferentes así que el fondo (muy en el fondo) no creo que sea tan mala… ¡Qué bueno que la historia te guste tanto!

LeNashSkoll: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por comentar y como soy una escritora cruel, no contestaré ninguna de tus dudas. Lo que si te puedo decir es que Ginny y Harry estarán juntos a su manera poco convencional, si al final logran superar todo supongo que tendrán su propio final feliz. :D Todas las demás dudar las resolveré más adelante. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Alioth Akane: ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo! Bellatrixx jamás será completamente buena, pero sí, creo que ella es la única que se ama y odia a partes iguales. Bueno… en este capítulo se lee que Orión no ira a Hogwarts. jaja… aunque no creo que quedaría en Gry si fuera, vivir con Bella debió haber hecho que desarrollara su vena astuta.

Regina Barboza: ¡Hola! Como siempre, me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios. Y sí… jeje, ya no quiero durar mucho en actualizar. En realidad, sólo tenía planeado herir a Harry un poquito, no soy tan maquiavélica. Y sí, Bella tiene algo como bueno… pero no bueno porque ella jamás podrá ser alguien bueno… jaja, tienes razón, es raro explicarlo. ¡Muchas gracias! la verdad es que a Bella siempre la he imaginado solitaria y realmente a mí también me gustó mucho hacerla fumadora, bebedora y trastornada, porque no entiende sus sentimientos. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D ¡saludos de regreso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo cinco**

*"""*

Fue después de diciembre, cuando los meses comenzaron a pasar, que todo fue de mal en peor.

La creciente ansiedad, la culpa, la marca en el brazo, lo cansado y lastimado que terminaba Orión después de que Bella aplicara el Crucio con él o lo envolviera en un Imperio, deseosa de que aprendiera a soportar el dolor y controlar la maldición.

Las botellas que se acabaron, las salidas en caballo y los vuelos en escoba. Su vida se pudo resumir en un ir y venir, pero en siempre estar.

Porque con Orión nada parecía ir bien y el sueño se había esfumado, soñaba con ojos verdes y grises, y después despertaba repleta de culpa; la conciencia que hacía años había dejado su mente, volvía con toda su fuerza.

Gritaba que Orión le pertenecía a ella, quien lo había criado y visto crecer. Que entregarlo a la causa de su señor sería lo peor que podría hacer.

Que al hacerlo ella debía seguir su camino porque vivir siendo la culpable de la muerte del niño, se volvería un infierno.

Era consiente, sin embargo, donde estaba su lugar. La matanza, el sufrimiento, el odio. Le gustaba retorcer los hilos de la vida, eso no había cambiado, añoraba los días en los que actuaba como mortifaga y aquel sentimiento estaba en constante conflicto con el que impedía dejar a Orión y hacer las cosas como desde el principio había planeado.

Un plan que había terminado en un fiasco, porque no sólo Harry Potter no existía, sino que en su lugar estaba un niño poderoso, inteligente y valiente.

De aquella excusa de hombre cobarde y trastornado que en un principio había planeado crear, no existía nada.

Había días en los que se levantaba exaltada y cansada, y rehuía a todos en aquella casa, no hablaba y no comía y continuamente terminaba por irse sin dar explicaciones. Pero también había días en los que centraba toda su atención en el niño, incluso a hurtadillas lo observaba seguir con su rutina, hasta que se hacía de noche y ambos compartían una botella o un juego de Quiddicth en el cielo nocturno.

Le gustaba compartir aquellos momentos que cada vez le sonaban más lejanos e imposibles, porque sabía que pronto terminarían.

Y eso llego antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, cuando el verano casi daba su bienvenida.

—Te noto extraña—susurró el niño, quien se había sentado a la lado de la mujer, ella dejo de observar las estrellas para dedicarle una mueca.

—¿Extraña cómo?

—Retraída, supongo, tal vez incluso un poco loca.

—No tengo tiempo para tus infantilismos Orión, si quieres decirme algo, sólo hazlo.

—No hay nada que tenga que decirte, sólo que te noto diferente, algo te preocupa y sé que no me importa, pero deberías dejarlo ir.

—Dejarlo ir… eso es un poco imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí—susurró antes de sacar un cigarrillo mágico, el adolescente observó a la bruja prender el cigarro.

—Pronto cumpliré catorce… y no me malentiendas, me gusta estar contigo, pero extraño mucho viajar Bella, es algo que no puedo evitar, estoy cansado de estar aquí y de entrenar hasta que no haya mañana, por eso… por eso creo que emprenderé mi propio viaje por el mundo.

—¿Ah sí?—susurró con voz burlona, él asintió.

—Estoy harto de aprender magia y estar encerrado aquí, no conozco nada de la comunidad mágica a pesar de saber que sí existe—después la observó con profundidad—siempre he sabido que me escondes algo, que me mantienes alejado por alguna razón, pero nunca me ha importado porque no he necesitado nada de aquel mundo. Pero siento que ahora justo lo que necesito es alejarme y emprender mi propio camino—ella lo observó con profundidad.

—¿Y nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te escondo?

—Algunas veces, cuando más pequeño nunca, cuando comencé a crecer tal vez, pero entonces estábamos viajando y había siempre algo nuevo que ver o conocer así que dejó de importarme.

—¿Importarte? Niño, podría haber hecho algo demasiado cruel para mantenerte apartado, no lo sé, ¿cómo sabes qué no tienes familia buscándote por allí?—él empalideció antes de negar seguro.

—De todos modos, poco importa. Ahora soy Orión Black, no quiero ser nadie más.

—¿Y quién es Orión Black?—él abrió la boca varias veces, antes de cerrarla contrariado.

—¿Y quién es Bellatrix?—contraatacó con voz acida, ella soltó una carcajada.

—Es una maldita perra, no debes olvidarlo. —Después se alzó descuidadamente de hombros—tal vez puedas irte, no lo sé, he incluso si lo supiera, poco te diría. Pero no me importa, si lo necesitas puedes irte.

—Voy a volver.

—No quiero tus promesas—susurró fumando su cigarrillo, él pareció curioso.

—¿Podrías darme un cigarrillo?—ella lo hizo sin siquiera preocuparse porque Orión era aún un niño o jamás había fumado.

Sin embargo, esperó deseosa su reacción, y está no se hizo esperar: cuando el azabache inhaló, se dobló sobre sí mismo y tosió grandes bocanadas de humo ante la risa de la mujer que observó divertida al azabache cuando volvió a erguirse.

—esto… es tan as…queroso—susurró con voz ronca, que trató de aclararse ante la diversión de la bruja.

—Sólo debes aprender, sigue intentando— susurró antes de hacer una demostración de dragones de humo sobre ellos.

Él lo intento una segunda vez con un resultado parecido, pero no se rindió y cuando pudo controlar los ataques de toz, sonrió petulante.

—Sí me voy, estoy seguro que me extrañaras, soy todo lo que tienes y sin mi terminarías completamente sola y loca.

Bellatrix le soltó un pisotón y estaba a punto de contestar sarcásticamente, cuando lo sintió.

Fue un dolor agudo que se acrecentó sobre su brazo y creció dentro de su alma. La maldad expandiéndose, riéndose junto a ella.

Y se levantó dando pocas explicaciones al adolescente, que sólo la observó correr hacia la oscuridad de la noche desde la puerta de su casa, no la siguió acostumbrado como estaba a dejar a la mujer sola, claramente sin sospechar lo que había sucedido.

Bellatrix por otro lado, se posó detrás de un gran árbol y con los ojos abiertos de par en par se arremangó la maga hasta el codo, dejando por fin entrever su marca tenebrosa.

Un extraño mal sabor se posó en su boca antes de que acercará su mano a su cara y oliera con una sonrisa el tatuaje.

Ahora fuerte, luminoso y con relieve. Una extraña alegría la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto a la vida. Después de tantos años, después de la búsqueda infructuosa que había tenido, él de nuevo se alzaba al poder y ella podía oler desde ese momento las futuras y devastaciones actividades que volvería hacer.

La muerte sin control, el poder para hacerlo, el torturar sólo porque sí. No pudo evitar reír y sumirse en un sueño oscuro y tenebroso, después levantó ambos brazos al aire y dejo que el aire expandiera sus pulmones.

Años de esconderse y bajar la cabeza habían llegado a su fin.

Ahora comenzaba otra era, una era de poder y logro. Y el señor, el Señor Tenebroso volvía a ser físico y real, tan real que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Le pertenecía en todos los aspectos y ahora por fin volverían a reunirse.

Y así fue, sintió su llamado segundos después y desapareció en el acto.

Apareció en algún lugar que no reconocía, aunque sin duda alguna se trataba de un cementerio, sin embargo, no se acercó en el acto, buscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar algo que siempre llevaba con ella, era su máscara que otra vez volvía al lugar en donde pertenecía.

Olió el aire viciado unos segundos y su nariz no pudo evitar fruncirse, después observó las lápidas y soltó una carcajada. Un lugar muy correcto para volver a reunirse, y sin decir más caminó en zigzag, siguiendo el hedor y la ansiedad de su cuerpo.

Su viaje concluyo cuando por fin pudo observarlo. U observar lo que ahora quedaba de él. Era cierto que el señor tenebroso había poseído una belleza terrible y oscura cuando ella se había unido a sus tropas y que esa belleza había ido adquiriendo rasgos cada vez más malignos.

Sin embargo, el Lord Voldemort que ahora observaba le resultó fascinante de una forma retorcida, era alguien simplemente magnifico que había vencido a la muerte y había llegado en un cuerpo que ahora representaba más todo lo que era, se arrodilló en seguida y se arrastró hasta besar su túnica, aun a pesar de la mirada que Lord Voldemort le dirigió.

Después se acomodó en un círculo respirando con fuerza, a su lado pudo observar a Lucius quien le dedico una rápida mirada evaluadora y sorprendida. Tal vez había esperado que la inactividad de la bruja y el nulo contacto por tantos años solo significara que de alguna forma había muerto, que equivocado estaba.

Hubieron espacios que se quedaron vacíos a un lado suyo, pero no le importo. Y mientras Voldemort hablaba sobre los muchos años que había pasado y lo unidos que aún seguían pese a todo, Bella observó el panorama completo.

Vio a Peter Pettigrew retorcerse en el piso sobre una mancha de sangre, le faltaba un brazo completo pero estaba vivo y eso sólo significaba que el idiota de su primo había sido confinado a una celda en Azkaban siendo inocente.

También pudo observar a un muchacho sujetado a una lápida y aunque parecía lleno de pavor, mantenía la vista en alto. Su brazo también sangraba pero no pareció importarle.

Sin embargo, su atención volvió a centrase en su señor, quien lleno de furia comenzó a enumerar todo aquello en lo que sus mortifagos le habían fallado, porque nadie lo había buscado, dijo y estaba decepcionado al pensar que todos ellos habían creído que no volvería, los acusó de ser fieles a otra persona y algunos en el círculo se agitaron, sin embargo, Bella se mantuvo imperita.

Aun sonreía pero aquella sonrisa había empezado a abandonar su rostro y una nueva y fuerte ansiedad la estaba invadiendo.

Orión Black por fin había vuelto a su mente.

—¡Amo! —Gritó alguien saliendo del círculo—. ¡Perdonadme, señor! ¡Perdonadnos a todos!

El señor tenebroso no le lanzó ni una sola mirada, se encargó de él con un Crucio que hizo que la excusa de mago se retorciera y gritara.

Y en Bella, la risa de Orión inundaba cada vez más la antigua felicidad.

—_Levántate, Avery —dijo Voldemort con suavidad—. Levántate. ¿Ruegas_

_clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años... Te_

_exigiré que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte. Colagusano_

_ya ha pagado parte de su deuda, ¿no es así, Colagusano?_

Su atención ahora se centró en el pequeño gusano, quien seguía gimiendo, lo llamó traicionero y falto de lealtad, a lo que la excusa de mago no negó y después le otorgó el perdón dándole una mano de plata que él agradeció parando de llorar en el acto.

Después Voldemort observó a cada uno de sus mortifagos antes de comenzar a caminar más cerca de ellos.

—_Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo —susurró, deteniéndose ante él—. Me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que sigues dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura de muggles. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. Tu demostración en los Mundiales de quidditch estuvo bien, divertida, me atrevería a decir... pero ¿no hubieras hecho mejor en emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu señor?_

Bella, a una respetable distancia de ambos magos, frunció terriblemente el ceño. Había leído en el estúpido profeta acerca de los desastrosos mundiales y en seguida había sabido que todo comenzaba. Sin embargo, saber que el mismísimo Lucius, quien con anterioridad se había librado de todo haciendo grandes donaciones, hubiese sido el que ostentara con tanto orgullo la máscara aquel día, le provocó alguna clase de asco amargo.

El Señor Oscuro enumeró todas sus faltas durante los últimos años y Lucius trató de excusarse diciendo mentiras que nadie creyó, sin embargo, Lord Voldemort sólo terminó por advertirle, perdonándolo y Lucius casi chilló de gracias totales.

Por último Voldemort dirigió una profunda mirada a la bruja y a los lugares vacíos a un lado suyo.

—Aquí deberían estar los hermanos Lestrange—susurró con voz trémula, sin perder de vista a la bruja—pero están es Azkaban, sepultados en vida. Fueron fieles. Prefirieron la muerte antes de renunciar a mí. Cuando asaltemos Azkaban los Lestrange recibirán los más grandes honores. Sin embargo… claramente no serán todos, dime Bellatrix, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—ella tragó en seco.

Sería el momento idóneo para posarse en sus pies y decirle que ella había guardado a Harry Potter para él, porque quería entregárselo en bandeja de oro. Esa había sido su misión, tenía que cumplirla.

No sólo porque era su deber, sino también porque de eso dependía su vida y la promesa de sangre que ella misma había efectuado.

No importaban sus sentimientos, no importaba que tan unida se hubiese hecho al niño, nada de eso importaba.

Ella era sólo un peón, y sobreviviría, estaría viva aunque Orión muriera. Después de todo siempre lo había hecho, había crecido sin amor y dando poco amor, no era algo necesario para su supervivencia.

—Estoy esperando Bellatrix.

Ella tragó en seco, después asintió al hombre y sus ojos conectaron los de él. Lo intentó, abrió la boca para decirlo, pero nada salió de ella.

Años atrás había jurado que nadie la amaba y que incluso ella sólo estaba segura de amar a una sola persona, pero desgraciadamente eso ya no era así.

—Estuve buscándolo, señor—susurró aclarándose la garganta—, sabía que estaba vivo, intuyó que colagusano debió decirle que me dijo la dirección de los Potter y que yo fui en su búsqueda antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, cuando llegué el medio gigante Hagrid ya estaba dentro y tuve que esperar hasta que él se fuera. Cuando entré a la casa, supe al instante que usted había escapado y pasé los siguientes meses investigando, después recorrí los bosques del continente, sin embargo, mi búsqueda fue infructuosa señor y por ello merezco el castigo que usted decida darme.

Lord Voldemort no contestó al instante.

—Mírame a los ojos Bellatrix—y ella así lo hizo dejando que el señor oscuro sondeara su mente.

Era hábil en la oclumancia, crecer en una familia oscura y posteriormente reunirse al señor oscuro la habían hecho poseedora de una mente fuerte y casi inquebrantable, así que le enseñó el momento en el que había sobrevolado la casa de los Potter después del incidente, después sus estudios en la biblioteca de los Lestrange, los pergaminos que trató de llenar y los libros de magia negra que solicitó. Por ultimo le demostró su búsqueda por los bosques, el momento en el que había encontrado a la ardilla, los experimentos a los que fue sometida, los hechizos que lanzó sobre algunos animales, lo deseosa que estaba de encontrarle.

Y luego aún después de todo le mostró el momento en el que había engañado a Karkarov en aquella reunión y después lo había reducido a crucios hasta que él comenzara a cantar todo lo que sabía.

Voldemort salió de su mente después de eso y ella agradeció haber hecho todo aquello sin la ayuda del niño.

—Me has mostrado tu lealtad Bellatrix, de todos mis mortifagos tú eres de los pocos que no se rindió, que aun fue leal pese a todo, y aunque tu búsqueda resultó infructuosa, serás merecedora de los honores más altos—ella se inclinó ligeramente.

—yo no espero nada, mi señor, me honra el sólo hecho de llevar la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo—Lord Voldemort curvó los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, después puso su atención en Mcnair y Bella se permitió relajarse.

No quería pensar en lo que había hecho, mucho menos esperada desmoronare.

Voldemort sin embargo, continuó hablando con algunos de sus mortifagos y después habló sobre su más fiel vasallo, cuando concluyó, Lucius se removió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta.

—_Amo, nosotros ansiamos saber... Os rogamos que nos digáis... como_

_habéis logrado... este milagro... cómo habéis logrado volver con nosotros... _

Voldemort duro unos segundos en contestar, después apunto al muchacho que estaba aun amarrado a la lápida.

—¿lo conocen? No sólo es hijo de uno de los principales funcionarios del ministerio, sino que también, ha ganado la copa de los magos—el adolescente apretó los labios cuando Voldemort dijo eso—para volver a obtener un cuerpo físico, necesitaba la sangre de mi mayor enemigo, pero ese ser desgraciadamente está desaparecido, ¿lo conocen? Algunos lo llaman mi caída, pero no es más fuerte ni especial que yo mismo. La noche que perdí mis poderes, todos la conocen, todos saben que quería matarlo. Sin embargo, su madre se opuso y murió antes que él, siendo una barrera que yo no predije pero que fue lo que ocasiono todo, ella le otorgó una muy poderosa protección a causa de su sacrificio y yo no pude tocarlo.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, así que eso era. Orión no era un mago con algún poder sobrenatural, había sido su madre sangre sucia la que lo había salvado.

—no sé dónde se encuentra, pero les aseguro que cuando lo encuentre, el niño sufrirá—continuó devolviendo a la realidad a la bruja—sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo decidí que no podía esperar más a que el muchacho apareciera y por consecuencia, decidí utilizar la sangre del mago que ganara el torneo, un mago sin duda poderoso y audaz pero ante todo, desechable.

Algunos rieron, el adolescente levantó el mentón, osado.

Y Voldemort volvió a llamar la atención a su persona cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su exilió y lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, dijo que se había escondido en bosques y como ella había dicho con anterioridad, que se adueñaba de cuerpos cuya maldad no podían soportar y morían poco tiempo después.

Habló acerca de la llegada de Colagusano y de la bruja Bertha que había sido fuente valiosa de información. Después comenzó a relatar su plan, no trató de buscar a Harry Potter, según decían, ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía dónde estaba. Menciono su intento fallido para hacerse de la piedra filosofal, y después habló acerca de las muchas opciones que tuvo para hacer su ritual.

Al final se decidió por el ganador del torneo de los tres magos y con ayuda de su más fiel vasallo, convirtió la copa ganadora en un translador.

Cuando terminó, volvió a centrar su atención al muchacho y sin que nadie lo previera, lanzó un crucio que hizo que el muchacho se agitara sobre su lugar y lanzara sendos suspiros.

Muchos rieron, claramente divertidos cuando Voldemort dejo libre al muchacho y le entregó su varita.

—demuestra que eres el mago más poderoso de todos, niño—dijo con una sonrisa y lo obligó a inclinarse ante él. Sin embargo, el adolescente jamás tuvo oportunidad y murió a causa de un Avada Kevara después de que le escupiera a los pies.

*""""*

Orión Black no comenzó a preocuparse por el paradero de la bruja, sino después de que dos semanas acontecieran sin su regreso. Porque si bien era cierto que a veces se iba, jamás lo hacía sin medio avisar o al menos llegar unos segundos a casa antes de volver a irse.

Ella, como no, era un bruja talentosa y llena de secretos los cuales Orión no conocía, sin embargo, planeaba partir cuando cumpliera catorce y no podría hacerlo si Bella no aparecía.

Además, tenía que admitir para sí mismo, que ahora que la bruja parecía tan trastornada se preocupaba seriamente por ella. No era ningún idiota, sabía que ella disfrutaba haciendo daño a otras personas, y que aborrecía tanto a los muggles que no le importaba deshacerse de ellos como si fuese simples objetos materiales.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo, a tener miles de momentos y oportunidades para escapar, jamás se había ido. No podría aunque quisiera, Bella de alguna forma sólo contaba con él y él sólo contaba con ella.

Había sido así siempre, por eso no le importaba lo poco que sabía sobre su historia pasada ni tampoco lo horrible que era saber lo que la bruja hacia a otras personas, la perdonaba por todo siempre, sencillamente porque ella era la mujer que lo había criado.

Tal vez no de la manera idónea, ni siquiera creía que de la manera más sana. Pero estaba bien y le había gustado pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, le gustaba la libertad que le ofrecía y el que lo dejara aprender sus propias lecciones por un método de ensayo y error.

No fue sino hasta la noche de aquel día especialmente fresco, que por fin la bruja apareció en la entrada de la casa, parecía cansada y abrumada y debajo de sus ojos dos grandes ojeras le daban un aspecto trémulo.

Biffy fue la única en darse cuenta de la llegada de la mujer y lo que vio en ella la aterrorizó por completo, era una mirada que hacía mucho no veía y que pensaba, estaba olvidada.

—Biffy, ¿A dónde vas?—susurró cuando la elfina se apresuró a alejarse de su presencia, ella se obligó a no temblar.

—El joven Orión ordenó a Biffy avisarle en cuanto usted llegara.

—Pero él no es tu dueño—susurró antes de levantar el mentón —te prohíbo que le hables sobre mi llegada, ¿está dormido?—la elfina asintió—entonces iré a verlo, no nos molestes, es una orden.

Y con eso, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para después subirlas.

La habitación de Orión era la misma que se le había asignado desde pequeño pero ahora mostraba en su ambiente que le pertenecía al niño, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos mágicas que él niño había recolectado en su viaje.

Además, los afiches de algunos cuantos equipos de Quiddicth también estaban pegados y ropa tirada por todo el suelo le daba más bien un aspecto desastroso, sin embargo a ella pareció no importarle, cerró la puerta y con cuidado se acercó al adolescente, que ahora respiraba lentamente, claramente dormido.

Lo observó, con la poca luz que daba la ventana y sus labios temblaron.

No podía hacerlo, ya no tenía caso engañarse, no podría entregar al niño a Lord Voldemort.

Y aquello le supo a un sin sabor en el estómago que simplemente no pudo soportar, había fallado en su misión más importante y muy a su pesar, no se arrepentía como debería.

Porque sabía, tenía muy en claro, que si Orión, ella no podría ser la misma, de hecho ya no era la misma, el niño había allanado una parte dentro de sí que creía muerta.

Era cierto, a Lord Voldemort le amaba de una manera trastornada, insana y venenosa, tan retorcida que sabía que jamás seria correspondido.

Pero a Orión Black había aprendido a quererlo de otra manera, como había querido a Andrómeda, aunque más fuerte porque estaba dispuesta a morir por él. ¿Era acaso algún sentimiento materno?

Sí, era algo parecido a eso, a lo que la sangre sucia de su madre había sentido para interponerse entre él y su señor.

Sin embargo, se obligó a no comparar, ella estaba en mucho más peligro, había logrado engañar a su señor, sí. Pero él se había mostrado levemente cansado y débil durante las semanas que había estado a su lado, claramente la sangre que había utilizado no era suficiente para sí mismo.

Y apenas aquel día en la mañana, le había confiado a ella, quien se había vuelto prácticamente su mano derecha desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Barty Crunch por parte de Dumbledore; que tenían que encontrar a Harry Potter.

Que era la única forma de que él recuperara su vigor y dejara de perder fuerzas tan pronto. Bellatrix tenía una misión que no quería cumplir pero que no podía atrasar, sería demasiado sospechoso.

Se había desvelado pensando en qué decir o qué hacer, e incluso cuando Severus Snape había aparecido rogando perdón y este le había sido otorgado después de mantener una sesión de tortura privada con su señor, ella había pensado en acercársele y cuestionar todo sobre Dumbledore ahora que él era un espía.

Pero no confiaba en él y la idea de entregar a Orión le causaba nauseas.

Sin embargo, se acercó para acariciar el cabello del adolescente sintiéndose idiota.

—Has arruinado todo pequeño mestizo—susurró antes de separarse del todo y sonreír con tristeza.

No quería pensar mucho en que la promesa que había incumplido estaba atacando ahora su magia y pronto, ella también moriría.

No le importaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo durar ni un segundo más, sin preverlo Orión abrió los ojos y antes de que procesara la visita de la bruja, ella desapareció en el acto.

*"""*

Bella no llegó para el cumpleaños de Orión que aconteció en medio de una guerra que él no conocía.

La bruja no había aparecido en todo aquel tiempo y el azabache de verdad estaba perdiendo la poca tranquilidad que aún tenía, sin sospechar que había sido visitado muchas veces durante la noche y que en esas visitas Bella se veía cada vez más trastornada y ordenaba a la elfina con defender al niño con su propia vida si era necesario, porque si algo le pasaba, Bella se las pagaría.

Sin embargo, ella estaba cada vez más ocupada, no sólo por tratar de tapar cualquier pista que conectara al niño con ella, que aunque no habían sí que existían puntos en blanco que con un poco de imaginación podían dar con la verdad.

Además, había descubierto que cada vez se sentía más exhausta y el aire ya le faltaba, aunque no era la única, Lord Vomdemort cada vez lucia más desesperado por encontrar al adolescente, deseoso de obtener todo su potencial.

Durante aquel tiempo, había conocido a su sobrino Draco y podía admitir con un suspiro que Orión era especial para ella, no sólo porque no le importo que al niño se le obligara a tomar la marca tenebrosa, sino porque se sintió feliz y rebatió con Narcisa acerca de lo idiota que estaba siendo cuando ambas acudieron a la casa de Severus Snape.

No quería aceptarlo, pero la entendía.

Sin embargo, después de pensarlo mucho se había dado cuenta que tener a Orión escondido era una total locura, tarde o temprano el señor oscuro uniría piezas y se daría cuenta de que Bella escondía información.

No podía darse el lujo de fallar, mucho menos cuando no sabía cuanta vida le quedaba aún. Tenía que hacer un último y perfecto movimiento, tan perfecto que protegería no sólo al niño, sino también a su misión, porque de lograrlo ella serviría en cuerpo y alma al Señor Oscuro en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Tenía un plan, pero un plan en tensión, cualquier error, por más mínimo que este fuera, arruinaría todo.

Necesitaba ser cuidadosa y actuar a contra reloj.

Y así había sido, había buscado durante los últimos días a la familia perfecta y la encontró en un poblado hacia el norte de Inglaterra, en donde existía un mago sangre sucia que había renegado de la magia y ahora se dedicaba al campo junto a su asquerosa esposa muggle.

No le gustaba nada, pero era la idea perfecta.

Preparó todo con suma minuciosidad y por la noche un día después del cumpleaños de Orión, apareció en la casa Lastrenge, esta vez no se escondió, se cruzó de brazos y rió cuando observó que el niño fumaba sentado en el pasto, frente a la casa.

Él reconoció la risa al instante, y sonrió. No pudo evitarlo, la gran ansiedad que había estado sintiendo se evaporó y dedico una mirada evaluadora a la bruja cuando está se acercó.

—Luces horrible.

—Vaya, gracias mestizo. —murmuró antes de sentarse a su lado, él sonrió.

—¿Dónde habías estado? Me habías preocupado mucho, Bella.

—No lo sé, por aquí, por allá, ¿a quién le importa?—él frunció el ceño antes de encarar a la bruja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tan bien como pueda estar.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Lo estoy—suspiró con fuerza—, ¿recuerdas que había estado buscando algo durante nuestro viaje? Pues lo encontré.

—Siempre he querido saber qué era eso, ¿si te pregunto me lo vas a decir?

—No—después suspiró antes de observar el cielo y su varita se apretó entre su mano derecha.

—¿Puedes encontrar a Orión para mí?—el azabache observó el cielo nocturno antes de apuntar a una constelación en específico, ella sonrió. —¿Y Bellatrix?

—Allí está—susurró observando el cielo, ella asintió sin decir nada más, después suspiró con fuerza y observó de nuevo el cielo.

—No hice un buen trabajo criándote.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Me odias?

—No podría—aclaró negando—sé que odias cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero eres la única persona en la que puedo contar Bella, significas mucho para mí.

—Gracias—susurró por primera vez sin ser sarcástica—tú también te has vuelto en alguien importante para mí.

—Te molesta—dijo al notar el tono rudo con el que ella habló, ella asintió.

—Me has convertido en más humana de lo que nunca he sido y has frustrado mucho de mis planes.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No te preocupes, saldré adelante.

—¿Cómo?—ella se alzó de hombros, distraídamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos supieron a ciencia cierta que algo había cambiado.

—Estas en grave peligro, Orión. En un peligro que atañe a tu pasado y del que no puedo salvarte

—No seas melodramática Bella, no creo que sea tan grave—ella lo cortó asintiendo.

—Sí que lo es, es más grave de lo que te imaginas y aun en contra de todo lo que creo, te voy a salvar Orión—el contrajo la cara en una mueca al notar el tono utilizado por la mujer.

—Tal vez si descansaras un poco…

—No entiendes, cada minuto es importante, pero antes que nada quiero que me digas Orión, si fuiste infeliz a mi lado o si por el contrario, en algún momento me odiaste.

—Jamás—negó—jamás te odie, fue feliz de una extraña manera retorcida—ella sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigir una última mirada a su constelación.

—Todo en nosotros es retorcido, nuestra relación es de una forma retorcida parecida a la de dos hermanos o dos amigos, ¿no lo crees?—el adolescente asintió.

—¿Bella?—ella observó que ya se había levantado—ya no soy un niño, puedes confiar en mí, te juró que te voy a ayudar.

—Nadie puede ayudarme.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—Si te dejo, estaré fallando en lo único que quiero proteger—después suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Me quieres proteger? Nunca lo has hecho.

—Siempre lo he hecho—informó con voz trémula—y lo seguiré haciendo, no importa lo mucho que termines odiándome—y dicho esto, sorprendió al adolescente sacando su varita y lanzándole un hechizo que al instante lo hizo caer sobre el suelo completamente desmayado.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Ven que volví a actualizar pronto? :D Gracias a todos sus comentarios, son un impulso para mí y prepárense porque en el siguiente capítulo la relación Bella/Orión cambiara de una manera drástica (no será romántica, ¿sí? Harry algún día conocerá a Ginny)**

**Como saben la historia la tengo casi acabada, así que en cuanto menos se den cuenta, van a tener un nuevo capítulo y ustedes podrán saber qué es lo que hará Bella. **

**Ahora sí… contesto todos los bonitos reviews que recibí:**

Lunatipola: ¡gracias! me alegro mucho que la historia te guste tanto... actualice más pronto de lo que tenía planeado, espero que el capítluo te haya gustado. Abrazos de regreso.

Loquin: ¡Hola de nuevo! Debo decir que leer tu comentario por alguna razón me recordó mi fic: Un pequeño error, tal vez porque allá comentaste mucho. Pero bueno, me alegra que está historia realmente te guste, gracias por los ánimos y saludos a ti también.

xXm3ch3Xx: gracias, gracias ¡gracias! jaja, que bueno que de la historia te encante la personalidad de Orión (a mí también me gusta mucho) y la forma en la que Bella reacciona con él. En cuanto a Sirius, tendrás que esperar para saberlo, pero creo que no le pasara nada, me agrada demasiado ese hombre. El futuro de Harry, se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo aunque Bella no lo entregó, estas en lo correcto. Y… ¡actualice rápido! Jaja, cuídate mucho.

Alba marina: ¡gracias por comentar! Y sí… me alegra mucho que la historia te encante :D

Potter Evans: ¡muchas gracias! Poco a poco la historia toma su propio camino, así que no desesperes, pronto será el encuentro de los Weasley y de Dumbledore. Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo.

Anycullen93: ¡qué bueno que la historia te guste Any! Y sí, Bella es un personaje bastante contradictorio, incluso con Harry, porque le quiere pero aquello la hace débil y detesta ser débil. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, que no voy a abandonar el fic.

Yuhoelmer: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por comentar… jeje, creo que la historia está girando a un final muy predecible, pero tranquilo, Bella no será infeliz, esa Bella no es tan mala como dicen. Cuídate mucho.

Anoia: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la historia te guste. Es extraño que sea la primera vez que Bella te cae bien, ella normalmente es amada y odiada por todos. Jaja… no creo que seas la única que alguna vez deseó ser Bellatrix, la verdad es que es un personaje tan fuerte y especial que es difícil olvidarla. Y sí, actualice pronto y no te preocupes que yo soy cien por ciento Hanny.

Alexiel Sucre: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegró mucho saber que la historia te tiene tan intrigado y más me alegro saber que te está gustando. :D

Fatty73: ¡gracias! y Sí, esta historia es muy diferente, en especial porque Bella ha podido querer a alguien que no sea Voldemort, pero como lo dijiste, sus ideales aún siguen iguales y Harry ha podido crecer en un ambiente totalmente diferente, por eso es tan diferente. Jeje, para poder contestar tus preguntas tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo, no quiero adelantarte nada para no arruinar la impresión. Cuídate mucho Fatty, gracias otra vez.

Lana Keat: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, jaja, no creo que Bella podría haber hecho nada de lo que hizo a Harry si no se hubiese auto engañado, ella tiene una reputación que mantener. ¡De verdad me alegró saber que te había gustado la última frase! Es que de verdad que también es una de mis favoritas de todo lo que escribí. Eres la única que descubrió eso, el por qué Bella quiere que Harry la odie, es que así hubiese sido mucho más fácil todo, pero obviamente el azabache no fue capaz de hacerlo. Y sí, es más fácil odiar a quien ya te odia, por muy desalentador que suene. Muchas gracias por comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo seis**

*"""*

—Siempre lo he hecho—informó con voz trémula—y lo seguiré haciendo, no importa lo mucho que termines odiándome—y dicho esto, sorprendió al adolescente sacando su varita y lanzándole un hechizo que al instante lo hizo caer sobre el suelo completamente desmayado.

/

Bella lo observó sólo unos segundos antes de acercársele, un último atisbo de duda cruzó por su mente antes de darse cuenta que era lo correcto y tomándolo por fuerza del brazo, ambos desaparecieron.

Había un poco de aire cuando aparecieron a las afueras de la granja, pero a ella no le importó, caminó levitando el cuerpo inconsciente del azabache hasta adentrarse a la casa, cuya puerta estaba levemente abierta.

Adentro un perro encerrado en algún lugar de la casa ladró, pero a ella no le importo. Dejo el mojado cuerpo del adolescente sobre un sillón y centro su atención en otros dos cuerpos acomodados sobre el piso de madera.

Él tenía el cabello rubio y su piel se había vuelto curtida, ella un cabello naranja que llevaba en un moño desasido apretado.

La poción ya tenía que haber surtido efecto y sus memorias ahora deberían estar completamente en blanco, así que se acercó hasta estar a su lado y haciendo uso de su magia; jugó con sus mentes, creando recuerdos que jamás habían existido.

No tardó mucho, no necesitaba de una historia entera, sólo tenía que asegurarse que ellos supieran que él era Harry y aún más importante, que tuvieran recuerdos de un niño que se había convertido en su hijo, lo necesario pues para que intentaran salvarlo.

Recuerdos en donde el padre riera junto al hijo o la madre acariciara el cabello, todo eso bien arraigado a su mente para que no hubiera ningún atisbo de dudas, pero nada profundo porque tenía que darse prisa, no había tiempo suficiente.

Después se concentró en Harry y acercándose a él, acarició su cabello por última vez. Una despedida que ninguno de los dos merecían, pero la única que les tocaba vivir.

No le dijo "Te quiero" porque esa no era la forma de ser de la bruja y necesitaba actuar con rapidez, sin embargo, trató de grabarse para siempre en su mente, la forma en la que él le había dicho lo feliz que había sido.

Después levantó su varita y apuntó a su frente, pensó el hechizó y después lo susurró para observar con una mueca como la mente del adolescente era violada. Registró sus recuerdos, que eran los mismos que ella tenía en su mayoría y los guardó, bajo cien llaves en lo más hondo de su mente.

Después comenzó a crear nuevos recuerdos, empezó por hacer creer al niño que hasta el momento se había llamado Harry Bennet y que había crecido desde que tenía memoria, en aquella granja con sus padres adoptivos.

Necesito de más tiempo para crear todos los recuerdos, segura de que el adolescente necesitaba tener una historia creíble para que no intentaran allanar su mente, que también protegió utilizando un antiguo hechizo de magia negra, nadie podría entrar en aquella mente, nadie, estaba protegida por la misma mente negra y desoladora de Bella, era simplemente imposible pensar que alguien lograría ver sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, no dejo cabos sueltos, le dio más recuerdos inventados, le dio más armas a su historia, hato todos los cabos sueltos, inventó un viaje durante los diez y onve años del niño que justificaran la carta de Hogwarts, lo hizo sin pensar mucho para no fallar.

Le hizo creer que su padre le había dicho la verdad un año atrás, él odiaba la magia y por eso lo había recluido en aquella granja, pero se había escapado con Harry Potter siendo aún pequeño por pura cosa del destino.

Él había estado visitando a un amigo muggle que vivía cerca de valle Godric y había sentido la magia cuando la explosión había sucedió, se acercó pues, por pura curiosidad y descubrió a un niño agarrando a los barrotes de su cuna con su madre muerta a los pies de la misma.

Madre que había conocido al instante, había estado dos años por debajo de él y por lo que sabía, se había casado con Potter. Era obvio que habían tenido un niño y también bastante obvio que Voldemort había atacado su casa.

Tomó a Harry, porque era consciente de que el único descendiente Potter estaba abajo muerto y que desde que su esposa había sido diagnosticada como infértil, deseaba desesperadamente tener un niño.

No fue sino hasta después de que se enteró que Harry Potter había vencido al señor tenebroso. Y por un segundo se replanteó entregar al pequeño, pero su esposa ya se había encariñado con el bebé y él había pensado que de todos modos, ya no era necesario que el niño regresará.

La magia le había hecho perder a su familia cuando nadie acepto que él era diferente y ahora no permitiría que el niño viviera dentro de la comunidad.

No fue sino hasta que el granjero se enteró de todos los eventos extraños con respecto a Lord Voldemort, que le dijo la verdad y aún en contra de todo lo que creía, había comenzado a enseñarle magia.

Fue así como Harry Potter conoció su historia.

Era algo creíble dentro de todo el teatro que la bruja había formado, sólo era cuestión de que sus actores comenzaran la obra.

Y cual directora de teatro, levitó a Orión hasta fuera de su casa en donde el viento ya había incrementado y aun inconsciente lo dejo sobre el pasto sin impórtale menos que se resfriara, entonces soltó un silbido y una lechuza nívea apareció volando, ella no dijo nada, sacó un pergamino y lo amarró a la pata del animal que emitiendo un ulular se fue volando.

El siguiente paso fue acomodar a los muggles sobre el sofá, entonces se alejó hasta las sombras y los despertó.

La mujer pelirroja fue la primera en removerse antes de levantarse un poco perdida, sus ojos brillaron en la nada antes de que Bella comenzara a temer que no funcionara, después la bruja parpadeo y observó a su marido a los ojos.

—Ha comenzado a llover y Harry aun no regresa, preparé la cena—y cual autómata caminó hacia la cocina, el mago sangre sucia se quedó sentado en el sillón, parecía pasmado, ido, pero aquello no duro mucho porque tomó el periódico viejo y comenzó a leerlo.

Bellatrix sonrió para sí antes de desaparecer y aparecer fuera de la casa, junto a Orión, después ambos aparecieron unos metros alejados de la casa, bajó un árbol. Acomodó entonces al adolescente y sacando su escoba, se alejó lo suficiente de él, lo vio desde la alturas una última vez, una profunda y dolora vez y después superó con fuerza, aquí se termina todo, pensó antes de murmurar un Enervate.

Observó su reacción, al no tener sus anteriores recuerdos borrados, lució menos estúpido al despertar y rápidamente logró ubicarse, se estiró sobre su lugar y se rascó levemente el cráneo.

Bellatrix le lanzó una última y profunda mirada antes de levantar su varita y lanzar un crucio que el adolescente apenas evitó levantándose en el acto y buscando en el cielo.

—Así que aquí estas, pequeño Potty—se obligó a gritar, siguiendo su propio y asignado papel, el adolescente pareció horrorizado cuando un segundo hechizo fue lanzado y corrió en dirección recta hacia la casa, Bella lo siguió desde su escoba, a una velocidad más bien lenta y lo observó adentrarse en ella.

Segundos después el granjero salió con la varita en alto y ella por fin bajó de la escoba para observarle con una sonrisa, pudo ver que él la reconocía y que temblaba al saber que habían sido encontrados.

—No me digas, ¿pensaste que podrías esconder a Potter por siempre? Que estúpido eres.

—Tu perra, alguien más…

—¡El señor oscuro lo sabe y te destrozara!—el granjero dio un paso atrás ante el grito, pero fue demasiado lento y al instante cayó al suelo gritando por el crucio que la bruja le lanzó.

Fe en ese momento en el que la muggle pelirroja salió, lució horrorizada y llamó a gritos a su marido, Bella no pudo evitar reír con ganas. Sin embargo, su risa murió cuando evitó la maldición cortante que Orión le había lanzado.

Había fuego en sus ojos, algo que jamás había estado presente al observarla y a pesar de la situación, ella sonrió.

Porque todo había salido como lo había planeado.

Peleó con el niño como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, sólo que ahora sabía que él buscaba su muerte. Fue fuerte, los instintos de lucha aprendidos como su pupilo seguían latentes al ser sus recuerdos sólo encarcelados; y luchó con verdadera maestría.

Pero parecía un poco desorientado, algo que ayudó a Bella, quien después de reír y llamarlo de todo lo que se le ocurrió, alcanzó a quebrarle uno de sus pies con una maldición que él no pudo evitar.

Se retorció en el piso, pero ella lo ignoró y centró su atención en los granjeros, ambos aun en el suelo. Entonces atacó a la mujer quien ya se había levantado para correr en auxilió del que creía era su hijo.

El granjero vio a su mujer caer al piso arrodillada y sostenerse un costado, fue eso lo que por fin lo hizo levantarse y atacar de nuevo a la bruja. Quien era hábil y gustaba de jugar con sus presas, lo cazó como un gato caza a un ratón y logró que retrocediera hasta entrar a la casa, cosa que ya tenía planeada, porque en seguida lo atrapó mediante unas cuerdas mágicas; después aventó un hechizo a la mujer que la expulsó hasta chocar con la puerta de entrada y con una patada, la metió.

Parecía haberse desmayado y el hombre que luchaba contra las cuerdas, lució horrorizado.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada—susurró, pero Bella sólo se rió antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse ante el sangrado Harry.

—Perra—susurró cuando la vio, ella le sonrió de una manera que el niño no entendió.

—Esa soy yo, no lo olvides—aclaró antes de hincarse a su lado y sacar una daga. Él cerró los ojos, preparado para su muerte, sin embargó ella sólo apresó su brazo e hizo un corte recto en él.

No gritó pese al dolor y menos lo hizo cuando ella enterró parte de su varita en la herida y llevó la sangre hasta un frasco que sacó de su túnica.

Cuando terminó se levantó para observarlo mejor y lo notó pálido y apenas consiente, por un momento la preocupación la invadió, después pudo sentirlo, la segunda parte del plan había comenzado.

—¿Sabes que se considera el morir quemado como una de las peores formas de hacerlo?—susurró al adolescente, este lució horrorizado, más que eso, perdió la respiración y Bellatrix aprovechó para reírse cual desquiciada para después correr hacia el frente a la casa.

No hizo nada por unos segundos, después lo sintió, alguien o algunas más había aparecido, no se equivocó. A la obra de teatro se habían unido algunos miembros de la orden.

Bellatrix, se quedó lo suficiente como para observar a Dumbledore con una sonrisa sínica y sin que nadie lo predijera apuntó una última vez a la casa, entonces conjuró el fuego maldito. Después hizo el amago de acercarse al adolescente, pero el mago y otro que no conocía ya se habían acercado a su ayuda.

No pudo hacer nada más, lanzó un grito de furia y desapareció evitando con éxito la maldición que el traidor Sirius Black le había lanzado.

Aquella noche, cuando apareció ante Voldemort con la historia más increíble, un frasco con la sangre de su mayor enemigo y recuerdos que estaba dispuesta a enseñar, Voldemort la recompensó otorgándole un Crucio.

—¡Debiste llamarme en cuanto descubriste donde estaba!—ella aun tirada en el piso, respiró con fuerza y aplicó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse.

—Le ruego me disculpe, no estaba segura de encontrarlo allí, mucho menos cuando había descubierto su supuesto paradero a causa de un mago que había bebido demás y cuya lengua se había terminado soltando.

Voldemort la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo es que sacase sangre de él en vez de traérmelo?

—Yo lo iba a hacer, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de los muggles y pensé que nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Voldemort torció su boca sin labios.

—Mírame a los ojos, Bellatrix—cuando terminó de escanear sus recuerdos, pareció más tranquilo y tomó con su mano el frasco de sangre. —De nuevo me has fallado, pero al menos ahora traes algo con lo que puedo perdonarte la vida. Puedes irte—ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de abandonar el lugar.

Aquella noche mientras trataba de dormir, no pudo evitar pensar que ahora Orión probablemente ya estaba en custodia de Dumbledore y definitivamente la odiaba porque ella había terminado con sus supuestos padres.

*""""*

Harry Potter despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose completamente desorientado, estaba en un cuarto desconocido y el dolor en su pierna había desaparecido aunque su mano conservaba la cicatriz hecha por la mujer. Se sentía cansado y abrumado, además perdido dentro de sus recuerdos que se confundían y sobrevolaban en su cabeza.

Así que no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de regularizar todo lo que parecía ir mal con ayuda de su soledad. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad duro poco.

De hecho, terminó cuando entró un mago de larga barba blanca, no había tocado la puerta pero pareció que a ninguno de los dos les importo, es más, Harry hubiese estado agradecido de que el mago mostrara más precaución, ya que le sonrió encantado y sentándose a su lado cuestionó sobre su salud, él contestó con evasivas, preocupado por sus padres de los que no le querían decir nada. No fue sino hasta que amenazó con palabras malsonantes al viejito, que por fin se lo dijo, más impresionado por el vocabulario del muchacho que por otra cosa.

No lograron salvarlos, murieron a causa del fuego maldito, toda su casa de hecho había sido consumida, no había cenizas ni cuerpos que entregar.

Harry bajó la vista, claramente impresionado, sin embargo no fue capaz de llorar pese a los consejos del anciano a no guardar dentro de sí nada, lo intento pero algo se sintió vacío. Pensó que se trataba de una absurda negativa a su nueva realidad y deseó ser capaz de vengarlos.

Pero tampoco eso le sonaba bien, la bruja Bellatrix Lestrange, a pesar de haber matado a sus padres no se podía ganar odio en su cabeza, ni siquiera rencor. Algo no colaba y aquello hizo que la cabeza le doliera y pidiera de malos modos que lo dejaran solo.

Por los siguientes días, varias personas desfilaron por su habitación improvisada, todos magos y brujas que no conocía pero que le observaban con interés poco disimulado y esperaban que él hiciera o dijera grandes cosas.

Albus Dumbledore fue el visitante más regular, y Harry no entendía porque le molestaba que le preguntara tanto acerca de su pasado aunque tampoco le negó respuestas. Le confesó que hacía sólo un año que sabía que era Harry Potter, pero que su padre había sido su tutor por todos aquellos años a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la magia.

Le habló poco de su niñez, sólo cosas que más recordaba y le dijo que solía ayudar con su padre en las cosechas. Que hasta un año atrás jamás había sido alguien diferente, que creció con dos figuras paternas que le amaban y que lo hizo siendo muy feliz,

Dumbledore le habló sobre cosas que ya sabía, sólo que le dio más detalles. Quiso ganarse su cariño y su confianza, pero al azabache algo seguía molestándolo aunque no dijo esto a nadie.

Él le dijo acerca de la muerte de sus verdaderos padres por parte de Voldemort y sobre la procedencia de la extraña cicatriz en su frente.

—Fue allí en donde él te lanzó la medición asesina.

Consideraba que su edad era suficiente así que le dijo sobre el sacrificio que la pelirroja Potter había hecho y que lo había protegido, se preocupó en especial porque Voldemort tuviera su sangre y le habló acerca del fallido torneo de los tres magos.

—Comenzamos a preocuparnos de verdad cuando pasó una hora y Cedric aún no salía a pesar de haber tomado ya la copa, entonces varios aurores entraron al laberinto pero no pudieron encontrarlo, era como si se hubiese evaporado en la nada—informó—, yo me reuní con Moddy porque creía que él podría ser útil, pero lucia desesperado y ansioso cuando nos reunimos en su oficina, y tristemente para él, olvidó de tomarse la poción multijugos. Fue así como supe que se trataba de Barty Crun Jr., y fue así como nos enteramos del paradero de Cedric Digory. Cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, lo único que recuperamos fue su cuerpo y la absoluta certeza de que Voldemort había vuelto.

Harry lo escucha con atención, curioso por aquella información y deseoso de que todas sus dudas fueran resueltas, pero el anciano tenía un especial don para evadir y después de dos semanas, él se vio aceptando su presencia y acostumbrándose a él.

Fue después de la tercera semana que por fin se le permitió abandonar el cuarto. Estaban en el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix y Dumbledore no podía estar tanto tiempo con él porque ya habían comenzado las clases en una escuela de magia de la cual era director.

Los primeros días vagó sin rumbo, después comenzó a interesarse por los adornos de la casa y por el elfo gruñón que se suponía, debía cuidarla.

Le cautivo en especial un árbol genealógico de una larga estirpe de magos, y se dio cuenta que aquella casa antes, muchos años atrás, había pertenecido a grandes magos.

Fue durante una de sus visitas al lugar cuando por fin obtuvo compañía, él apareció sin ser identificado y observó desde lejos a Harry que cuando se percató de que estaba siendo observado, se dio la vuelta para encarar a un hombre que parecía cansado y torturado, pero que sonreía al muchacho.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Sirius Black—Harry dirigió una mirada al tapiz y leyó el Black en muchas partes, después volvió a observar al hombre.

—Es extraño, hasta el momento no he leído tu nombre por aquí—él rió con gusto y se acercó hasta posarse a su lado y poder apuntar a una mancha negra.

—Debería estar aquí, pero me escapé cuando cumplí diecisiete, eso enfureció a mi adorada madre—Harry sonrió un poco.

—¿Así que todas las manchas son de Black que fallaron a su progenie?—Sirius asintió.

—Son los únicos Black buenos que podrás encontrar—después se removió incomodo—, has observado mucho el tapiz.

—¿Me espiabas?

—Bueno, necesitaba saber a qué me estaba enfrentando antes de presentarme—el azabache bufó.

—Esas son muchas precauciones, no soy peligroso ni tampoco estoy trastornado—rodó los ojos —, aunque el viejito aún espera que lloré cual magdalena la muerte de mis padres.

—Lo siento, por ya sabes, lo que paso.

—No fue tu culpa—Sirius asintió.

—No parece dolerte—aquello hizo que el azabache frunciera el ceño.

—Sé que debe dolerme, ellos fueron mis padres después de todo, pero supongo que aún estoy en alguna clase de negación—Sirius asintió. — No te preocupes, estoy trabajando en ello junto con odiar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

— ¿Mi querida prima? No te costara mucho, cada semana ataca y mata a gente inocente—susurró con odio—, se libró de Azcaban la maldita y ahora está libre para hacer lo que quiera—aclaró antes de apuntar a su nombre en el tapiz, él lo observó con los ojos curiosos.

—Black… no sé por qué, pero me suena de algún lugar el apellido.

—Es muy común en el mundo muggle.

—Tal vez se trata de eso—susurró sobándose la frente—, ¿así que estuviste observando todo lo que hacia estos días?—el hombre asintió.

—ya te dije que fue necesario—después sonrió con gusto—te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tiene los ojos de Lily.

—¿Les conocías?

—James, tu padre, fue mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts, cuando hui de casa fue él quien me recibió en la suya.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—¿En serio?

—No te mentiría Harry, incluso ellos me nombraron tu padrino—él azabache alzó una ceja—lo que me convierte en el pariente más cercanos que tienes aquí, no por sangre pero si por historia—después sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso está bien. El viejo comienza a fastidiarme mucho—Sirius no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, sinceramente en los últimos días se había encontrado con un Harry Potter diferente, no mucho peor o mucho mejor, pero sin duda diferente, con una bonita lengua viperina y un carácter poco maleable y tratable, ni siquiera Dumbledore, con esa capacidad que tenía para tener a todos bajó sus alas, había logrado domar el carácter del muchacho.

—¿Por qué?—Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Odio que no terminé ninguna frase, algo así como si quisiera dejarte siempre en suspenso y definitivamente, no me gusta la forma en la que me escanea, como si guardara algún secreto mortal.

—¿Y no lo guardas?

—No lo creo, o al menos eso pienso, papá solía decir que…—sin embargo, no terminó la frase, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y Sirius pudo observar que el desconcierto pasó por ellos, antes de que negara con la cabeza intentando despejarse.

—Harry… ¿te encuentras bien?—él azabache lo observó desconcertado.

—¿Harry?—después cerró los ojos y pareció meditar unos segundos, entonces los abrió y Sirius observó que aquella duda había desaparecido—. Lo siento, no sé qué… sí estoy bien, creo que… aun no me acostumbro a todo esto.

—No te preocupes—aclaró Black algo preocupado y levantó una mano para palmear el hombro del azabache, sin embargo, no pudo completar la acción porque el adolescente ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora abandonaba la habitación—. ¿A dónde vas, Harry? He pasado el último año encerrado aquí, lo menos que deberías hacer es darme compañía—él se detuvo para observarle.

—¿Encerrado?—Sirius suspiró.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero creo que ambos necesitamos estar cómodos, ¿prefieres la cocina o la sala?

—No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Algo importante y crucial para dejar de atormentarme y poder comenzar a formar una relación contigo—el azabache alzó una ceja.

—Es extraño, el viejito ayer me dijo que si quería, podría arreglar una visita a su escuela, a Hogwarts me refiero, pero a mí no me interesa asistir, no le veo mucho sentido ahora que soy alguien tan mayor—Sirius no pudo evitar relajarse ante ese hecho.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, quisiera regresar pero sé que no es posible y según Dumbledore, tengo aquí una misión que poco me interesa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él me habló de alguna estúpida profecía que entrelaza a Voldemort conmigo, cosa que me ata, porque él no descansara hasta verme muerto—Black se estremeció ante la carencia de algún sentimiento en la frase.

—Lo siento.

—De nuevo, no es tu culpa.

—Sí, lo es—el azabache alzó una ceja, claramente curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius lo observó una última vez antes de suspirar y prepararse para contar su historia al adolescente.

*"""*

—Entonces, él se llama Remus Lupin—su amigo le lanzó una mirada exasperante antes de sonreír a Harry.

—Puedo presentarme yo Sirius, hola Harry—el azabache rió antes de asentir.

—Algo me dice que eres el merodeador faltante, ¿o me equivoco?—Remus negó.

—No, soy Lunatico—después se sentó a un lado de Black—. Así que este viejo te ha llenado de viejas historias.

—¡Oye, no soy viejo!—el aludido rodó los ojos, Harry soltó una risita.

—Hay pocas formas de divertirse aquí—aclaró antes de volver su atención a la revista de Quidditch que había estado leyendo, pero sólo la cerró y la dejo a un lado.

Cuando volvió su atención a los dos hombres, descubrió a Remus mirándolo.

—Harry, te pareces mucho a James pero tus ojos son los de Lily—él adolescente rodó los ojos.

—Y ocho—contestó, Sirius rió con gusto ante la mirada curiosa de Lupin.

—No eres el primero que le dice eso Lunático, de hecho eres la octava persona en lo que va de su llegada que le dice eso, y a Harry dejo de causarle impresión.

—¿tanto te lo dicen?

—No tienes idea, Sirius se encarga de recalcármelo cada semana mientras ambos tratamos de comer alguna porquería que él haya tratado de hacer.

—¡Oye! Hago mi mejor trabajo.

—Pues no es suficiente.

—Discúlpeme entonces, señorito Potter—el aludido rodó los ojos.

—¿Es así cómo están todo el día?—se inmiscuyo el otro merodeador, curioso por la relación que el adolescente y su amigo tenían.

—Normalmente sí, Harry tiene un carácter de los mil demonios—el aludido lució ofendido.

—Al menos no soy ningún loco psicópata, o por lo menos eso supe de ti la última vez que leí el profeta.

—A Harry le gusta leer sólo basura, Remus, ya ves—aclaró Black observando a su amigo, él sólo negó divertido.

Acababa de llegar de una misión encargada por Dumbledore, y tenía que admitirlo. Estaba ansioso por conocer por fin a Harry, aunque el anciano bien le había advertido que no era un ser tratable en muchos aspectos y que era muy cerrado y hablaba poco de su vida pasada, lo que no se le hacía raro, después de todo sus padres acaban de morir quemados, eso a cualquiera le dejaba secuelas.

Sin embargo, él anciano no se equivocó, Harry era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, no sólo porque era mucho más sarcástico y se defendía con cierta ironía, sino porque parecía simplemente imperturbable, tanto de las visitas como de las situaciones, aunque eso sí, no podía negar que Sirius estaba más feliz.

Lo que no era raro, estar confinado a aquella casa con poca compañía podría volver loco a cualquiera, en especial si ese cualquiera era Sirius, quien se había mostrado simplemente taciturno durante sus últimas visitas y ahora, en compañía del muchacho parecía lleno de vida, no sólo había recuperado a su ahijado, sino que también había ganado a una compañía que se ajustaba a su carácter burlón y poco convencional.

Juntos formaban algo que para Sirius ya estaba perdido hacia mucho, y por unos segundos Remus de verdad se preocupó de que el animago quisiera revivir sus años de Gloria en Harry, sin embargo, en seguida desechó la idea. Aquel chico era muy diferente a James a pesar de lo mucho que se parecía físicamente, no sólo porque su amigo solía ser mucho más alegre y poco convencional y aquel muchacho parecía hermético y poco dado a confiar, además mantenía toda esa aura de tranquilidad que daba la impresión de ser un ser imperturbable, muy diferente a su padre, quien siempre había dado muestras de reaccionar ante cualquier agresión contra su persona.

Remus se instaló aquella noche en la vieja casa, quería estar tranquilo, se sentía cansado y por sobre todo, estaba ansioso de pasar tiempo con aquel muchacho y con Sirius.

Así fue como se enteró de que ambos habían hablado sobre la supuesta traición de Sirius y la verdadera historia con respecto Colagusano, Harry al principio se había mostrado imperturbable, posiblemente porque James y Lily sólo había pasado a ser sus padres un año atrás cuando los granjeros se lo había dicho; pero había escuchado con atención y Sirius le había mostrado algunos recuerdos en el viejo pensadero de su familia.

Al final Harry había demostrado su parecido con su madre al otorgarle el perdón a Sirius a pesar de que creía que no había nada que perdonar. Aquello pareció aplacar el alma salvaje e inestable de su amigo, que tanto se había culpado por la muerte de los Potter y el posterior paradero incierto de su hijo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Remus había comenzado a preocuparse por el chico, no sólo por su negativa a contar algo sobre su pasado, sino porque también había notado su vacilación al hablar y la manera en la que de repente parecía perdido en su mente, sin embargo culpó a la propia hermeticidad del chico y su negativa a mostrar lo mucho que le dolía el que sus padres hubiesen muerto, claramente eso le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Sin embargo, lo que al principio sólo serían unos poco días de alojamiento, se alargaron hasta que llegó diciembre, con sus fuertes fríos y sus cortos días. Harry parecía estar especialmente molesto por aquello, nada acostumbrado al frio, lo que resultaba realmente extraño.

Sin embargo, habían pasado las últimas semanas contando a Harry sobre Lily y James, porque ellos se merecían el lugar que les pertenecía en el corazón del niño y habían logrado que él lograra abrase más. Además habían presenciado las visitas que Dumbledore hacia al chico, visitas que cada vez se volvieron más cortas.

Tenía sus propios problemas en Hogwarts y el ministerio estaba tras su espalda, tratando de obtener cualquier prueba que les permitiese imputarlo. Dumbledore había declarado en privado a los adultos, que a largo plazo, había sido mejor que Harry no volviera a Hogwarts y que su identidad por lo tanto, aun se mantuviera encubierta.

Las cosas estaban muy mal, Voldemort había comenzado una guerra silenciosa y el anciano lucia cada vez más cansado, no había noticias buenas. Aunque eso no menguó el carácter de su amigo, aún estaba feliz y la compañía imprevista de su ahijado y de su amigo le tenía mucho más cuerdo que nunca.

Sin embargo, poco antes de que las navidades comenzaran, Molly llegó luciendo verdaderamente consternada, su visita los había tomado por sorpresa y aún se encontraban comiendo, sin embargo, el aspecto de la mujer alertó en seguida a Remus, quien se levantó en el acto.

Ella hacia esfuerzos por no llorar, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas completamente coloradas, signos claros de que anteriormente sí que había llorado. Además temblaba sobre sí misma y su cabello parecía un desastre, cuando tuvo a Remus frente a ella, soltó un pequeño mugido de dolor, el hombre lobo jamás la había visto tan débil.

—¿Molly…?

—Es… Arthur—susurró interrumpiéndolo, entonces comenzó a estrechar ambas manos y bajó la vista—me acaban de avisar… lo encontraron hoy en la mañana, él… una serpiente lo mordió, el veneno ya había acabado con todo él cuando lo encontraron.

Remus en seguida entendió a lo que se refería la mujer, Arthur Weasley había tenido la guardia un día anterior en el salón de los misterios y ahora estaba muerto.

—Lo siento—dijo al fin, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero Sirius ya se había levantado y caminado hasta ella.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte Molly, te prepararemos un té.

—¡Mo necesito té!—vociferó ella interrumpiéndolos—, Bill ya viene en camino, pero me requieren en el hospital San Mungo para…—de nuevo volvió a temblar, sin embargo ni un segundo se mostró débil, era obvio que antes de venir había llorado lo justo por su marido y ahora a ella le tocaba hacerse de las riendas de su familia—. Pensé que podrías acompañarme, Remus—él hombre asintió al ínstate y ella se relajó antes de observar a Sirius.

—Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny no saben nada, espero no te moleste que Dumbledore los traiga a tu casa, hablaré con ellos apenas…

Sirius asintió sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de terminar la frase.

—¿Quién ha muerto?—cuestionó Harry apenas quedaron solos, él lo observó sin saber qué decir, al final suspiró.

—Su esposo, él vino a visitarte una vez. Fue el que te pregunto acerca de los tractores—Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca consternada, claro que lo recordaba. Hombre pelirrojo de ojos amables que lucía encantado por que se hubiese criado con muggles y había tratado de saber cómo funcionaban los tractores.

Una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago, se sentía amargo a pesar de no haber conocido al hombre. Incluso Sirius, quien normalmente parecía simplemente imperturbable, lucia seriamente consternado.

—Ella habló de sus hijos—Black asintió a Harry.

—No los conoces, uno de tu edad sin embargo. Están en Hogwarts y…—se interrumpió cuando el ruido de la chimenea se escuchó—o estaban, deben ser ellos.

Y sin más salió, aunque Harry no lo siguió, incomodo por estar en aquel lugar cuando les dijeran a los chicos que su padre había muerto, en su lugar tomó el aún nuevo profeta y buscó alguna historia loca sobre Sirius Black. No le costó mucho, en la tercera página se hablaba sobre su terrible mente atolondrada y que posiblemente estaba escondido en alguna parte en Hawái. Harry rió antes de doblarla y recortarla, para después guardarla en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

Durante un tiempo había tomado aquella extraña forma de molestar a Sirius y había comenzado a recortar todas sus fotografías y pegarlas en un álbum con el título de: Mi padrino, el loco trastornado y sus peripecias como prófugo.

Sin embargo, salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando alguien interrumpió en la cocina hablando por lo bajo.

—Lo siento—el azabache levantó una ceja a la muchacha pelirroja quien por fin se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola y ahora observaba al adolescente levemente ruborizada y curiosa.

—No importa…

—Ginny—el azabache asintió reconociendo el nombre porque Molly lo había mencionado, sin poderlo evitar sintió tristeza por la pelirroja.

—Ginny, no importa, ya me iba—, ella lo observó levantarse.

—¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

—No deberías hacerlo—dijo con una sonrisa, —pareces molesta.

—Lo estoy—susurró entrecerrando los ojos—, el director Dumbledore sólo nos trajo aquí y nadie quiere decirnos nada.

—Tal vez sea grave, a veces cuesta mucho decir las cosas más dolorosas—ella empalideció en el acto.

—¿Acaso tú sabes algo?—el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—He estado en tu lugar, mis padres murieron dentro de nuestra casa en llamas y al principio nadie quería decírmelo—Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca, acallando el incómodo grito.

—Lo siento tanto, yo no debí…

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa—ella se removió incomoda.

—Yo no quiero que me digan nada malo—él rodó los ojos.

—Entonces puedes quedarte aquí encerrada tanto como quieras, o puedes salir y enfrentar con la frente en alto lo que sea que venga para ti—ella se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Mi familia es muy grande, odiaría que algo les pasara.

—La muerte es algo que pasa en la guerra.

—¡Cállate!—él asintió.

—Lo siento, creo que la muerte de mis padres me ha dejado terriblemente falto de sentimientos—después le sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Nos vemos Ginny.

Ella lo observó alejarse y no fue sino hasta que ya no pudo verlo, que se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

*"""*

Sí… probablemente esto tiene cada vez menos sentido, pero imaginé que sin que Harry pudiese ver a Nagini atacar a Arthur, su único futuro sería la muerte. En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen sus críticas he impresiones en los comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

PD. Puede que los reviews estén un tanto revueltos y el primero que comento este hasta el último, pero están todos, sólo que conteste una parte primero y hoy la otra parte. Gracias a todos ustedes y sí… ya pueden buscarse más abajo.

Anycullen93: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, yo también amo ese amor odio que algunas historias nos regalan, jaja… ¿masoquista? Pero supongo que tienes razón, este Harry es muy diferente al chico dorado y Gryffindor de la reina JK nos regaló, pero supongo que tiene que ver mucho con el hecho de que Bella lo haya criado y no sé… creo que todos hemos sentido eso, quiero decir, saber que amas a alguien a pesar de todas sus fallas… pero bueno, no vamos a ponernos sentimentales. Cuídate mucho.

Fnix de Plata: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la forma en la que la historia se está desarrollando te guste, y me hace muy feliz que forma de redactar te guste y no te cause tantos dolores de cabeza (como seguido me pasa a mí cuando leo lo que escribo) En fin, gracias por comentar!

Loquin: ¡Hola! Como siempre, un gusto leer tus comentarios :D y sí, suele suceder que comenzamos a leer una historia y terminamos leyendo otras del autor/a, me ha pasado mucho, pero oye, que yo me alegro mucho verte por aquí. Y sí, la historia es más bien rara, en especial porque Bella es diferente, pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D. Saludos a ti también.

Potter Evans: ¡Hola! Jeje, sí, paciencia por favor con esta autora desubicada, :D Son como 120 pero probablemente terminaran siendo más porque he estado añadiendo escenas de más. Pero bueno, me alegra saber que estoy haciendo un trabajo más o menos aceptable con un personaje como Bellatrix. (Bella para los amigos) jaja. Y… cómo pudiste ver, no se va a ir de viaje porque no recuerda ya nada de su antigua vida. Un saludo.

Kaniety: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que la historia te guste y contestando a tu pregunta, tal vez al inicio de la historia te hubiese dicho que no más de diez capítulos, pero he estado añadiendo algunas escenas y puede que la historia se haya alargado un poquito así que lo único que puedo asegurarte es que llegara los diez.

Lunatipola: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, y como siempre, para mí es un guste que capítulo tras capítulo sigan leyendo y te siga gustando. Y no te preocupes, que aunque tarde, tienen de mí y mis historias todas extrañas para un rato más. ¡abrazos a ti también!

Yuhoelmer: Jeje, aunque tardé en actualizar no me voy para siempre, de verdad, no creo dejar esta historia olvidada porque me gusta mucho. Y sí… se ha puesto cada vez más extraña e intensa. Entre Harry y Bella no creo que pueda haber nada, o al menos yo no me siento capaz de lograrlo porque creo que hay una diferencia de edad y modo de ser abismal entre ellos, incluso con mi Harry/Orión todo alterado. En fin… ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

Fatty73: ¡Hola! Fíjate que no estuviste tan alejada con tus suposiciones, si hubo hechizos de memoria de por medio aunque creo que Bella logró retorcerlo todo. y sí, Harry conoce y ya conoció a los Weasley. En fin… ¡gracias por comentar!

Regina Barboza: ¡Hola! Jaja, me alegró mucho leer tu review y más saber que tienes a mi imaginación como algo retorcido… está bien, puede que sí sea algo retorcida pero en serio, jamás juntaría a Harry con Bella… simplemente es… ufff (escalofríos). No creo que Bella pueda amar a alguien de una forma romántica, ni siquiera a Voldemort, y la relación de Orión y ella es demasiado punto y aparte como para que hayan sentimientos extraños… jaja! en fin, me hizo reír eso, aunque me dio mucho gusto leer que te gusta la relación que tienen, que no es normal y es tan Bella y Orión que probablemente no terminé nada bien. En fin, te agradezco mucho tu bonito review, me hizo sonreír gratamente. Y no, no podía perdonarle la vida a Cedric (sí es Cedric), fue necesaria su muerte. Pero bueno, al menos Harry está bien, o tal bien como podría estar, tus suposiciones de lo que haría Bella no estaban tan herradas, incluso con Voldy. :D Cuídate mucho.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Jaja… ¡No! Harry no va a tener nada romántico con Bella, ni físico ni mental y ella tampoco con él. Su relación no será para nada de ese tipo, así que eso, Harry y Bella no se enamoraran entre ellos jamás en este fic. En fin, lamento haberte confundido, cuídate mucho.

xXm3ch3Xx: Gracias! jaja, Bella sí cambió, pero no creo que lo haga totalmente, ella está después de todo totalmente desquiciada. Y… bueno, Bella si encontró un mago pero no precisamente para dejar a Harry, más bien para retorcer toda la verdad y hacer que todos creyeran una mentira que mantuviera salvo al azabache. En cuanto a Tonks y Remus… sinceramente aún no estoy segura de como vayan a terminar, después de todo en las guerras siempre hay muertes. Y por último… muchas gracias por avisarme del error! En cuanto leí tu comentario lo arreglé.

Lana Keat: ¡Hola! ¿Qué te puedo decir? amé tu review tan largo aunque me causo algo de intriga que lo hayas leído varias veces antes de reviwearme –sí que suena raro- pero bueno, ¡No estabas tan lejos de la verdad! Bella sí que utilizó obliviates, aunque tal vez un poco más fuertes y creo que la describiste muy bien con la frase "el fin justifica los medios" a ella no le importó terminar con dos personas inocentes por proteger a Harry ni tampoco saber que probablemente él terminaría odiándola. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ella se obsesiona como una enfermedad terminal, algo tienen que tener los Black en común después de tanta consanguineidad entre sus consortes, algo como locura, jaja. Pero bueno, ¡Gracias por contestar mi duda! Sabía que de algo me sonaba el nombre, su autor es de la Barca, ¿No? sólo que ahora no recuerdo su nombre, recuerdo que me preguntaron en algún examen esa famosa frase y yo me la supe por pura casualidad porque no he leído el libro. Pero por lo que me cuentas parece muy interesante, ¡voy a tratar de conseguirlo! Y sí… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo siete**

*"""*

El funeral de Arthur Weasley fue doloroso para todos, incluso para Harry quien nada tenía que ver con aquel hombre. Lo enterraron bajo un árbol que se había quedado sin hojas por el invierno y aunque la nieve cubría todo el lugar dándole una vista espectacular, el azabache no pudo sentirse más incómodo.

La muerte de aquel hombre les había llegado por sorpresa a todos los que le conocían, pero su sorpresa no se comparaba con el dolor que demostraba su familia. Todos tantos, hermanos grandes y fuertes que se abrazaban unos a otros para tratar de compensar la pérdida.

Y la madre queriendo lucir fuerte pero rompiéndose a la mitad de la ceremonia para abrazar el féretro y llorar con verdadero pesar, luego estaba el hermano mayor que se había acercado a paso tambaleante y había tratado de separar a su madre. Se llamaba Bill, si mal lo recordaba, y era un rompedor de maldiciones.

También había un pelirrojo que trabajaba en una reserva de dragones y toda fuerza que poseía lo había abandonado mientras lloraba en silencio junto a otro pelirrojo que mantenía una expresión imperita pero que negaba levemente, como tratando de acallar su propio dolor.

Los gemelos mantenían su distancia, se apoyaban entre ellos, se abrazaban y murmuraban para sí, estaban tristes, la sonrisa les había abandonado. Ronald, el que se suponía, era de su edad, se apoyaba de una castaña y un adolescente de cabellera azabache y complextura robusta que le susurraban cosas al oído.

Por ultimo estaba la bonita pelirroja, pero ella no lloraba, sin embargo, se veía dolida. Terriblemente dolida, sus ojos habían perdido algún brillo y su labio inferior ya mostraba signos de haber sido mordido más que suficiente, salía sangre de él pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, ella sólo negó, después le dirigió una suave sonrisa y volvió la atención a su destrozada madre.

La familia, estaba rota y era sorprendente porque eran muchos. ¿Qué sería de él que sólo había tenido dos padres y ahora estaba solo?

Debería sentirse devastado, debería llorar como lo estaban haciendo ahora los hermanos, debería tratar de mostrar alguna emoción, la que fuese. Pero no podía, cuando pensaba en sus padres sólo recordaba algunas escenas vividas por ellos y trataba de acallar la incomodidad mientras algo en su cabeza le instaban a creer, era como una voz que susurraba que ellos eran sus padres.

_No lo dudes, no lo hagas._

Sirius, convertido en perro a un lado suyo, soltó un suave aullido y Harry le acarició la parte alta de la cabeza, mostrándole su apoyo. Él parecía estar más preocupado por los muchos hermanos, en especial por los menores, que por la propia muerte de Arthur.

Mientras Harry no podía evitar sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar, aquel era un funeral privado, con pocas personas que de verdad habían conocido al hombre, el azabache no pintaba absolutamente nada, pero Sirius le había pedido acompañarlo y cuidar de él en su forma animaga, fingir pues que era su mascota por si algo pasaba.

Sin embargo, nada paso. Por orden, cada uno de los hermanos pasó a decir algunas palabras. Bill habló sobre los recuerdos que tenía con su padre y como siempre había soñado en llegar a ser como él, un hombre justo y amoroso con todos, no un fracasado como bien decían algunas personas, Artthur Weasley había cosechado en vida, la felicidad que muy pocas personas tendrían el gusto de ver.

A Charly, la voz le tembló y al final prometió enorgullecer a su padre que había muerto como un guerrero, ahora le tocaba a él demostrar que podía también seguir sus ideales sin miedo y enfrentar a la muerte con valentía.

Después fue Percy, quien no dijo más que unas pocas palabras vacías, que a comparación de los discursos de sus hermanos, habían carecido de sinceridad. Pero claro, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un muchacho que había dado la espalda a su padre sólo para escalar más alto? Harry había escuchado a Sirius decir aquello, pero él creyó que el pelirrojo sólo estaba en estado de shock y pensó con tristeza, que jamás podría perdonarse el hecho de no haberse en contentado con su padre cuando todavía podía hacerlo.

Los gemelos pasaron por separado, aunque Harry no supo decir quién era quién, sin embargo sus discursos siguieron caminos totalmente diferentes, uno habló sobre la importancia de mantenerse unidos porque era lo que su padre hubiese querido y después contó algunas historias graciosas que sacaron más de una sonrisa, el segundo dijo de una forma bastante graciosa todo lo que su padre en vida había hecho y que lo había catalogado como un loco amante de muggles, pero que para él, había sido más bien, un hombre brillante que había seguido sus principios e ideales.

Ron dio un discurso corto rodeado de pausas que no pudieron llenarse y dejaron un gran vacío, fue un discurso triste que trató de ser agradable, pero que fue imposible porque el adolescente simplemente no podía aceptar la muerte de su progenitor; por ultimo pasó Ginny, mantenía la cabeza en alto y se había limpiado el labio, su voz sonó fuerte y valiente cuando habló sobre su padre y como al ser la única niña siempre había sido la más consentida, sonrió ante los recuerdos y aseguro que Arthur Weasley estaba ya en un lugar mejor, rodeado por todas aquellas personas que había perdido a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando todo terminó y Harry y Sirius regresaron a casa, un gran sinsabor se había formado en su garganta.

—¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

—Lo estarán—aseguró su padrino—, son una familia fuerte, Molly pronto se recuperara—después lo observó, claramente curioso— ¿No te importaría tenerlos aquí durante navidad? Estoy seguro que no haremos nada en navidad porque ellos aun estarán de luto, eso puede molestarte. Pero Dumbledore cree que ya no están a salvo en su casa, o al menos lo estarán hasta que puedan reforzar las barreras mágicas de la madriguera.

Harry se mordió el labio. ¿Navidad? Por alguna razón todas sus navidades parecían grises, como sacadas de alguna tarjeta navideña que se producía en serie.

Así que realmente no le importó cuando asintió.

*"""*

Los Weasley llegaron al día siguiente, Molly era la única que sabía sobre su identidad, pero a nadie pareció importarle quién era o qué relación tenía con Sirius, aun no procesaban la muerte de su padre. Junto a ellos llegó la castaña que descubrió, se llamaba Hermione y parecía curiosa paro con él pero estaba más interesada en su amigo pelirrojo, igual que Neville, que era el otro chico del funeral.

A él no le importo mucho, mantuvo sus distancias porque no quería meterse con una familia que estaba tratando de superar una perdida y sinceramente, el ambiente nostálgico que dejaban a su paso, le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Así que prefería jugar naipes con Sirius, ambos encerrados en el cuarto con el árbol genealógico de los Black, o subir con el hipogrifo mascota de su padrino que era una buena compañía.

Pero no siempre era así, a veces hablaba con los gemelos, quienes habían empezado a ser ellos mismos y tenían muchas ideas extrañas sobre su tienda de bromas, también había hablado mucho con Ginny. Ella era la más entera aunque creía muy secretamente, que sólo era la cubierta, que estando sola, lloraba mucho.

Con Ron casi no habló, en especial porque él siempre estaba con sus amigos, pero habían tenido algunas buenas pláticas.

—¿Cómo va tu álbum?—cuestionó Black, cuando al entrar una mañana antes de navidad, observó a Harry recortar una imagen suya.

—Bastante bien. Te gustara cuando lo terminé.

—Ya lo creo—susurró sentándose frente a él—, tal vez pueda reunir todas las fotos que tengo de mis años en Hogwarts y enseñarte un álbum ordenado cronológicamente.

—Eso me gustaría—aclaró sonriendo, Sirius rió.

—Lo voy a hacer, pero por favor, quiero que evites llorar de emoción al ver a tu perfecto padrino en sus años mozos—él le sacó juguetonamente la lengua.

—¿Sus años mozos? Eso cuándo fue, ¿hace cómo cuarenta años?

—No te pases de listo niño, aún soy joven.

—Yo soy joven, tú ya eres viejo—Black frunció ambas cejas.

—¿Y qué importa? Estuve una década y algo encerrado en Azkaban, quisiera verte a ti conservarte tan bien como lo he hecho yo—el azabache soltó una risa divertida.

—No gracias, no quiero tener ese aire de demencia sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Demencia? ¡Perdón por no parecer un modelo Muggle después de tantos años encerrado!—Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—Son excusas, viejo; admítelo, eres un fodongo…

Alguien rió a sus espadas y ambos giraron al mismo tiempo, Ginny Weasley se tapó la boca mientras Hermione los observaba levemente ruborizada.

—Lo sentimos tanto, no quisimos interrumpir y…

—No te preocupes Hermione, Harry y yo ya…

—¿Te llamas Harry?—cuestionó ella, con los ojos levemente abiertos, el azabache asintió.

—Así es—Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sirius te llamó su ahijado…—el mencionado frunció levemente el ceño, era claro que Hermione estaba comenzado a unir piezas.

—Sí, soy su ahijado, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?—ella dio un paso atrás, algo intrigada por la forma en la que el muchacho le habló.

—Nada, es sólo que el único ahijado que Sirius tiene y que además, se llama Harry, lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido—el azabache soltó una risita sarcástica.

—No me digas… hace poco escuché que lo habían encontrado muerto—Hermione soltó una exclamación y Sirius le golpeó con el codo, claramente advirtiéndole.

—¡Eso es imposible! El Profeta no…

—¿Aun crees en esa basura, Hermione? hasta donde sé no dice más que idioteces—la aludida se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez no sea el mejor periódico pero…

—Pero nada, Harry está bien muerto—Ginny contrajo el ceño en una mueca cuando observó los serio que lucía el muchacho.

—No te creo.

—¿Mentiría?—la castaña alzó una ceja.

—No te conozco, no puedo emitir un juicio como ese—el azabache rió y cuando Sirius volvió a codearlo él suspiró.

—Vale, no es cierto.

—Cielos, —susurró Ginny—, no debes decir ese tipo de cosas sobre una persona que en este momento puede que esté sufriendo mucho—el azabache rió y caminó hasta palmearle el brazo, después salió de la cocina.

—No está sufriendo, de hecho ahora mismo acaba de tocar a una bonita pelirroja—y dicho aquello, abandono el lugar dejando tras de sí y a una sorprendida pelirroja y una intrigada Hermione.

*"""*

Que los adolescentes inquilinos supieran la identidad el muchacho le trajo más dolores de cabeza de los que podía soportar, no sólo porque ahora todos lo observaban curiosos y sorprendidos, sino también porque por fin le prestaban suficiente atención como para no dejarle en paz.

Hermione Granger resultó a primera impresión, una mujer verdaderamente apabullante, necesitaba saber todo y contestaba cada pequeña duda, además era mandona con todos; Ronald no se quedó atrás, le cansaba que peleara todo el tiempo con la castaña y se castigara cuando reía, como si fuese un pecado que él se divirtiera mientras su padre ya no podría hacerlo. Neville por otro lado, resultó cansado cuando lo que más le gustaba eran las plantas y normalmente tenía algún dato qué decir sobre cual o tal planta.

Realmente pensó que terminadas las vacaciones, volvería a disfrutar de su soledad porque estaba hartó de tanta pregunta, todos observaban su cicatriz, hablaban sobre lo que Voldemort hacia y parecían esperar de él a un gran héroe.

Papel que no quería desempeñar, se aburría de escuchar siempre la misma historia y le causaba gracia que aquellos adolescentes hablaran con determinación sobre lo mucho que harían cuando fuesen mayores pero al segundo siguiente actuaran como simples niños.

Ginny, de nueva cuenta fue punto y aparte, no sólo porque al principio le rehuyó y cuando él trató de llamar su atención, ella no prestó atención; sino también porque le hastiaba más de lo que admitiría la aparente indiferencia de la pelirroja. Que terminó sin ninguna razón cuatro días después cuando ella volvía acercársele y ambos comenzaron a platicar, nadie menciono el extraño comportamiento que Ginny había tenido.

La navidad fue oscura, no se celebró ni se esperó y cuando las vacaciones habían terminado, Harry descubrió que aunque no lo admitiría, extrañaría a los adolescentes.

No sólo porque eran todos muy diferentes y divertidos, sino porque habían ganado su estima. Desde Fred y Geroge hasta el nervioso Neville.

Le gustaba que fuesen tan inmaduros y Hermione continuamente le regañara por actuar tan antihéroe, le gustaba jugar con Ron al ajedrez y escuchar la risa de Ginny.

Y más que nada, le divertían sus historias, como aquella cuando los tres se habían vuelto amigos, porque Hermione antes había estado muy sola (algo que Harry entendió al instante, hasta a él le había costado tiempo acostumbrarse a su carácter), había sido a pocos días de terminar el primer año, Ron y Neville (quienes ya eran amigos) habían descubierto, por azar, al profesor Quirrel dirigirse al tercer piso y hablar consigo mismo, habían pensado que el perro de tres cabezas le haría papilla pero cuando no escucharon nada, se acercaron sólo para descubrir que había podido a entrar.

La historia continuaba con ellos pelando, sin saber qué hacer, y al final decidiéndose a simplemente alejarse. Llegaron al segundo piso antes de que volvieran a arrepentirse y corrieran en ayuda del maestro, Hermione los había interceptado en ese momento y cual niña inteligente y preocupada, los había perseguido.

Las pruebas fueron duras, la de la llave les costó mucho más tiempo, porque ninguno de los tres era tan bueno buscando y la castaña temía volar, pero lo lograron y continuaron, sin embargo, cuando acabaron Hermione quedo sola, no sólo porque Neville se había lastimado al montar la escoba, sino porque Ron estaba desmayado un cuarto atrás.

Y Hermione se enfrentó a un destino incierto y casi muere, de no ser porque Dumbledore había llegado a tiempo, estuvo más de dos semanas en el hospital y cada día los niños la visitaron.

Al termino del año, los tres se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Algo que no era raro y de hecho, justificaba que siendo tan diferentes, hubiesen podido coexistir tanto tiempo, una historia como la suya uniría a cualquiera.

Así que cuando se fueron, prometiendo escribirle y mantenerlo informado, Harry secretamente se sintió mejor.

Y quedar de nuevo solo con Sirius al principio le sentó terriblemente mal, después volvió a la rutina, rutina que hasta cierto punto hubiese sido tediosa de no ser por el carácter locuaz de su padrino sumado con su demencia.

Las cosas no cambiaron durante algunos meses, después la primera cosa medianamente interesante sucedió cuando Lunático y Tonsk aparecieron junto a otros de la orden, claramente preparándose para una batalla,

Sirius en seguida de acercó, falto de información y aparto al adolescente que había comenzado a hartarse de que lo tratasen como un niño, sin embargo, cuando había comenzado a pelear, Dumbledore por fin llegó he informó acerca de la torda de mortifagos que habían interrumpido la sala de las profecías y que ahora buscaban aquello que ellos había protegido.

Muchos dudaron que aquello en realidad pasase, pero el mago estaba seguro y sin querer decir quien le había informado, había comenzado a preparar un ataque frontal.

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius comenzó a mostrar signos de querer participar en la batalla, un gran alboroto se armó. Nadie quería permitirlo, pero el hombre llevaba tanto encerrado que fue imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, después de todo él tenía razón, era su vida y era lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar las cosas.

No hubo nada más que decir, se aceptó el que Sirius fuera pero se prohibió terminantemente que Harry los acompañase a pesar de lo mucho que exigió. Empero Sirius fue conciso, el azabache era demasiado importante como para exponerlo de aquella manera al peligro.

Sin embargo, Harry bastante molesto, decidió que no seguiría ordenes, estaba harto de simplemente bajar la cabeza y asentir, le hastiaba tener que seguir mandes, no las sentía propias, no le gustaba. Así no se rindió, se quedó callado por lo que duro la reunión y cuando todos se prepararon para aparecerse por medio de un transportador, Harry mantuvo su distancia, sin embargo, sin que nadie lo previera, al iniciar la cuenta regresiva se abalanzó sobre el más cercano y terminó junto a todos los magos, en una sala ovalada.

Sirius le gritó al instante, pero él no pareció preocupado. Dumbledore quiso regresarlo, pero tampoco mostró signos de querer hacer caso, y al final se dieron cuenta que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Entonces Dumbledore buscó entre sus ropas y le acercó una varita alargada.

—Es tuya, o al menos era la que traías cuando te salvamos—le aclaró, el azabache la tomó sin poder evitar una sonrisa, se sentía conocida ante sus dedos.

—Es una varita muy curiosa Harry—murmuró Sirius, quien se había aproximado a su lado mientras todos los demás comenzaban a movilizarse guiados por Dumbledore, quien no le había dado ninguna advertencia aunque suponía que tenía un acuerdo tácito con Sirius de protegerlo aun a costa de su vida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Dónde te la compraron?—cuestionó acercándose para tomarle del codo y comenzar a seguir a los miembros de la orden. Por un momento Harry frunció el ceño, después suspiró y asió la varita en su mano, por ultimo negó compungido.

—No sé—Sirius le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo recuerdo, Sirius, sólo sé que es mía—contestó hastiado, su padrino no mencionó nada más, lo soltó con un movimiento brusco y exhaló el aire que contenía, sin embargo, lo que fuese que quisiera decirle, quedo sellado en sus labios cuando alguien delante de ellos grito un ¡cuidado! Y una gran explosión tuvo lugar, Black fue rápido, lo tomó por la espalda y lo aplastó con su cuerpo.

*"""*

Bellatrix soltó una risita acida y se cubrió del hechizo que Nimphadra le lanzaba, protegiéndose detrás de una roca. La lucha había comenzado minutos atrás aunque en su cabeza habían pasado horas, en especial porque algo le decía que el estúpido de Orión había venido con la orden del fénix.

—¡Crucio!

Vociferó fallando en su objetivo y volvió a agacharse cuando Nimphadora contratacó, no sabía cómo sentirse a eso. El hecho de que Orión se encontrase allí la hacía sentir alguna clase de emoción, no sólo porque hacía meses que no lo veía, sino porque había descubierto cuanto lo extrañaba.

Los últimos años sólo lo había tenido a él y él la había querido sin malos entendidos ni segundas intenciones, incluso Bella le quería más de lo que admitiría.

No sólo había soñado varias veces con él, sino que había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ir en su búsqueda, verlo, saber que estaba bien. No sabía hasta qué punto su memoria se había visto afectada, pero estaba segura que el chico la temía u odiaba en dado caso, después de que supuestamente quemara en vida a sus padres.

Sabía también que Dumbledore y su primo le habían llenado ya la cabeza de estúpida moralidad y ética, y aquello le hastiaba. No por el hecho en fin, sino más bien porque a Bellatrix le gustaba el gris que había creado en Orión, no lo había llenado de ideales sangre pura, en especial porque en su momento lo había creído indigno y no le había visto mucho sentido, pero le había enseñado lo poderoso que era y también a valerse por sí mismo.

Le gustaba su forma de ser y odiaba pensar que ahora estaría formándose como el gran héroe de enorme corazón y valentía protectora que todos esperaban.

Sin embargo, se concentró en la lucha, peleo con la niña con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la vio caer herida cuando hizo explotar una roca con la que ella se cubría, se acercó lo suficiente como para observar la herida en la cabeza y alzó una ceja curiosa. La hija de su hermana, ¿no es así? debería matarla, sólo porque ella representaba la traición que había vivido la familia Black.

Eso tenía que hacer.

Así que levantó la varita y la apunto justo en el pecho, preparada para quitarle la vida. Sin embargo, jamás pudo efectuar la acción, alguien lanzó una maldición cortante que le lastimo el brazo y la hizo jadear sorprendida. Volteó en seguida y levantó en escudo que evitó otra de esas estúpidas maldiciones.

Frente a ella Sirius Black le sonreía. Parecía viejo y desgastado, pero se veía jovial, feliz pues de tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ella. Bellatrix no pudo evitar reír, la lucha se había concentrado en la sala en donde estaba el velo de la muerte, que se ondeaba con susurros huecos tras sus espaldas, a unos metros de distancia. Habían más luchas a su alrededor, pero a ellos poco les importo.

Se observaban, analizándose, vengándose. Y Bellatrix maldijo internamente, no sólo porque de repente se había sentido mortalmente cansada, sino porque justo ahora no tenía tiempo para su primo.

Al principio el plan había sido simple, adentrarse al ministerio, violar la seguridad y llegar hasta la sala de la profecías, una vez allí buscarían la profecía que vinculaba a su señor con Harry Potter, y entonces, sólo entonces, se comunicarían con Lord Voldemort y él vendría personalmente por ella, porque una profecía sólo podría ser tomada por los protagonistas de esta.

Ella había estado terriblemente preocupada, no sólo por Orión, sino por ella. Cada vez soportaba menos las heridas, estás las hacían recaer y pese a que su señor había recobrado gran parte de su vitalidad después de utilizar la sangre que ella le había entregado, pedía cada vez más de ella. En otras circunstancias ser su mano derecha hubiese sido un sueño, sin embargo, ahora eso significaba una mayor lealtad que ya no sentía del todo.

Porque aunque le doliera, esa lealtad tenaz y aberrante estaba en otro lugar, junto a un pequeño que por años había criado.

No pudo evitar estremecerse, debía haber llamado a su señor en el momento en el que todo salió mal, debía…

Orión.

No pudo continuar, por primera vez se dio cuenta de su presencia. ¿Estaba más alto? ¿Estaba más delgado? No pudo adivinarlo aunque sus ojos se achicaron ante la visión y su cabeza dio vueltas, su vista siguió fija en el muchacho que lanzaba maldiciones oscuras y mantenía raya a Dolohov.

Harry Potter… una parte de ella se rompió, al darse cuenta que él no volvería a ser sólo Orión y por primera vez deseó que ambos se hubiesen quedado atrapados en su burbuja. Añoraba ver las estrellas junto a él, tomar e incluso fumar a su lado.

Sin embargo, todo aquello quedo en segundo plano cuando una ira burbujeante y poco controlada la inundo. El muchacho estaba en la boca del lobo, no sólo porque era un lugar lleno de mortifagos, sino porque en cualquier momento podría aparecer Lord Voldemort.

Orión frente a ella, desarmó a Dolohov después de lanzarle una maldición que hizo que todas las costillas del hombre se rompieran aún dentro de sí, no sólo fue una maldición más bien oscura, sino también, Harry no pareció perturbado cuando se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al convaleciente hombre y observó curioso el panorama que tenía frente a sí.

Tal vez debió notar que alguien lo observaba, porque sorpresivamente sus ojos la buscaron y ambos conectaron. Por un momento Bella se perdió en los recuerdos, después notó familiaridad que no debería existir en la mirada verde pero en seguida esta fue remplazada por una terrible confusión. Sus ojos la buscaron sin buscarla y su frente se frunció ampliamente, algo en su cabeza estaba uniendo piezas y ella no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

Orión no debía recordarla.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de observarlo más cuando una maldición impacto en su costado y sintió que aquella parte se prendió en llamas, un jadeó salió de sus labios y buscó al culpable sosteniendo su parte herida con la mano izquierda.

—Te aconsejaría no volver a ver a Harry—informó Sirius con una mueca de asco—,en especial cuando has sido tú la que le has arrebatado a su familia—. Ella se obligó a erguirse y reír con gusto.

—¿El sucio mestizo? Debería estar agradecido de que haya acabado con la vida de esos asquerosos muggles—contestó para después lanzar una maldición, Sirius la esquivó, después contratacó.

La batalla se prolongó más de lo que alguno de los dos les hubiese gustado, Sirius estaba perdiendo la compostura, había visto lo cansada que parecía Bellatrix y no quería perder aquella oportunidad. Contratacaba con verdadero coraje y esperaba lo mismo de ella, quien ignorando el dolor, le lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables y reía cuando él apenas y lograba esquivarlas.

Bailaron en la habitación, era una danza mortífera que ambos necesitaban hacer. Un hechizo por aquí, la sonrisa por allá. La varita apuntando al cuerpo enemigo, el sudor corriendo por la frente y los pulmones a punto de explotar. Las batallas a su alrededor habían terminado, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ajenos a todo, sabían que cualquier error podía causar la muerte del otro.

Harry, apartado ahora de la batalla de su padrino, observó con atención a la bruja. Parecía mortífera y reía mucho, a pesar de que lucía cansada, ella era Bellatrix, Sirius no se había cansado de gritarlo. Ella era la mujer que lo había herido y posteriormente se había deshecho de sus padres.

Sin poderlo evitar, dirigió su mirada a su mano y observó la cicatriz visible y alargada que cubría el antebrazo casi hasta el codo, era una herida que se quedaría por siempre con él porque la daga que la bruja había utilizado poseía magia negra, o al menos eso dijo Dumbledre, aunque Sirius le había aseverado que podía ser removida.

Harry por primera vez había estado de acuerdo con Dumbledore, la cicatriz representaba su pasado, era parte de él, simplemente no podía desvanecerla cuando se sentía irremediablemente unido a ella, cuando cada vez que su dedo seguía la trayectoria imaginaba a la culpable y por más que deseaba, nada más que curiosidad y un extraño pesar le invadía.

Bellatrix Lestrange antes Black, era todo un misterio que sólo se había acrecentado en el momento en el que sus ojos se habían encontrado, eran negros y profundos pero lo habían visto sin una gota de maldad, aunque pareció quererlo no pudo, brillaban en algo que Harry no supo comprender pero que hizo que figuras borrosas inundaran su cabeza, eran voces que él no conocía.

¿Qué significaba eso?

No importo mucho, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, sin embargo, sí que era la primera vez que tenía frente a él a la asesina de sus padres y nada más que una extraña melancolía era capaz de sentir, debería odiarla y unirse a su padrino en la lucha, pero no podía.

Sin embargo, tampoco dejo de observarlos. Ambos Black mostraban alguna herencia en común un poco demente, se gritaban, insultaban y peleaban, él reía y ella hacia muecas. Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse, Bellatrix parecía más concentrada, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que atacar a morir o simplemente huir, sin embargo, su padrino parecía en pleno éxtasis, meses de estar encerrado le estaban pasando factura.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los vio acercarse en una danza silenciosa al velo de la muerte y tragando en seco, se acercó el también, los murmullos provenientes del velo erizaron sus cabellos y la varita se asió en su brazo, no se movió sin embargo, preparado para cualquier accidente. No podía permitir que a su padrino le pasase algo.

Y ese algo no tardó en suceder, fue más bien rápido, Bellatrix lo aturdió mientras se reía, claramente aprovechando el desquicio de Sirius, y el hechizo que más bien fue débil hizo que Sirius trastabillara y Harry apenas alcanzara a tomarlo por el codo, el peso de su padrino lo hizo trastabillar a él también antes de que pudiese mantenerse erguido y sintiera al hombre tratar de separarse de él.

Sin embargo, Harry lo soltó solito cuando vio que Bellatrix aprovechaba la pequeña distracción para correr hacia la salida. No lo pensó ni un momento, se apresuró a ir tras ella mientras escuchaba como Remus trataba de ayudar a Sirius, quien ahora luchaba por soltarse de su amigo.

Pese a que imaginaba que la bruja estaba más bien cansada, se descubrió persiguiéndola unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella parara en seco y lo volteara a verlo claramente resignada.

—No tengo tiempo de jugar pequeño Potty—susurró antes de levantar su varita y apuntar a Harry, quien por extraño que pareciese, no sintió miedo.

—Yo tampoco—sin embargo, también levantó su varita, Bellatrix alzó una ceja antes de que hiciera una profunda mueca.

—Bien, bien—susurró agotada, parecía cansada cuando volvió a observar al joven y tambaleándose un poco, pareció a punto de desmayarse, Harry lució aturdido antes de que bajara su varita, tenía la intención de acercarse, sin embargo, Bellatrix fue lista cuando al instante le lanzó una maldición.

—¡Crucio!

Dolía como el infierno, maldijo a la nada y sofocó los gritos. Era como romperse una pierna o un brazo, un dolor aunque fuerte, soportable, por lo tanto apretó los labios y no cayó al piso, sus ojos sin embargó se cerraron con acides.

La maldición no duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que él tardara en ubicarse en el presente una vez terminada, tiempo suficiente para que la bruja volviera a correr, escapando de él.

Sin embargo, él no tardó en seguirla.

—¡Detente!—vociferó lanzando una maldición cortante que le dio en la espalda y que apenas hizo que se arquera, pero no que se detuviera—¡detente maldita! ¡Mataste a mis padres!—aquel grito pareció por fin detener a la mujer, quien respiró con fuerza antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Sí bebé Potter, maté a tus padres!—volvió a reír—Y lo haría de nuevo, no eran más que sucios muggles—él sintió por primera vez que la ira le invadía.

— ¡Crucio!—Bellatrix esquivó la maldición apenas por poco, consciente de que de haberla recibido, hubiera caído por fin ante los pies del muchacho, pero observó la luz del hechizó extinguirse.

—Parece que ha olvidado que debes sentirlo, de verdad sentir un verdadero odio por aquella persona, ese odio debe ser suficiente como para querer infringirle un profundo daño, tu crucio fue muy débil—el azabache la observó furioso, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de la bruja lo hizo detenerse de lanzar otro hechizo, sus ojos parecían contarle algo que no podía entender.

Era como si ambos fuesen poseedores de un secreto oscuro y peligroso. Imágenes dispersas y poco nítidas inundaron su cabeza, y se sintió realmente mareado cuando la imagen de una mujer riendo con hombres muy bien vestidos inundo su cabeza.

Después fue vacío, todo fue vacío. Y quiso decir cualquier cosa, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Voldemort apareció lanzándole una mirada curiosa a la bruja que de repente pareció mortífera. Ambos compartieron la mirada antes de que ella se hiciera un lado y con una mueca, observara a su maestro por fin hacer frente a Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que intervenir, en cuanto sintió que Dumbledore apareció, tomó su transportador de emergencia y se sumió en un remolino negro.

Aquella noche, mientras Dumbledore lo observaba retorcerse en el piso presa del dolor incomparable que estaba sintiendo al ser poseído por Voldemort, Harry fue capaz de observar su vida pasar por sus ojos, se vio con sus padres, vio a la mujer elegante, se vio a sí mismo desgarrando la piel de su cara, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Y sintió el alma

de Voldemort (o lo que quedase de esta) retorcerse, burlarse, divertirse; antes de que gritara, fuerte, lleno de ira, de frustración, algo no estaba bien, algo no resultó bien para Voldemort cuando no pudo resistir más.

Y abandonó el cansado cuerpo de Harry Potter.

***"""***

**No hay mucho que pueda decirles, excepto que lamento mucho la espera pero todo el mes anterior estuve algo torturada y por fin puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones. En fin, gracias a todos los comentarios y favoritos y alertas, aquí contesto los reviews:**

Cieloskie: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Qué bueno que te guste la historia y… bueno, soy muy mala en esto de las actualizaciones, pero por ahora ya subí otro capítulo.

Fnix de plata: Sonreí al leer tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que sale de mi loca cabeza al punto en donde leas también mis otras historias. Muchas gracias por comentar y… ¡Yo también soy superfan de los merodeadores!

Kaniety: No hay problema, cualquier otra idea no dudes en hacérmela saber. Al principio no pensé en matar a Arthur, pero planeaba dejar a Sirius vivo y sí… fue un intercambio raro. Aunque personalmente creo que para mí hubiese sido menos dolorosa la muerte de este hombre que la de Fred.

Aonia: ¡Sí! Arhur murió :( Y no, Harry y Ginny no se llevaran como gato y perro, ellos sólo necesitaran de un tiempo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Actualicé algo tarde, pero bueno, aquí seguimos, lo lamento pero la vida muggle es absorbente. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Loquin: Creo que algo bueno de los personajes de JK, es eso, el que incluso los secundarios tenga una personalidad muy rica a la que se le puede interpretar de mil maneras, y si bien, es extraño, creo que Bella es mucho más que una desquiciada (aunque déjame decirte que me encanta así como es en los libros. No te preocupes, te aseguro que Harry no confiara totalmente en Dumbledore y gracias por comentar, es bueno leerte.

Fatty73: ¡Sí, lo adivinaste, Fatty! Y no te preocupes, que como vez la relación con Ginny no empeora, sino más bien mejora, pero tienes razón, así es este Harry hermético que no muestra sus sentimientos. En cuanto a Hermione y Ron, serán amigos pero podrás darte cuenta que no serán tan cercanos como en los libros, no ahora por lo menos. Sonreí al saber que te había gustado cómo va la trama, espero que esto no haya cambiado al leer este capítulo. Y ¡sí! Arthur murió.

Chiara Polarix Edelstein: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, creo que aunque no lo diga, este es un universo alterno totalmente diferente, no sólo porque Harry haya sido criado por alguien tan amoral como Bella, sino porque ella pudo ver un lado de la monea que le fue negado, el saber que alguien la podía querer sin que ella diera nada a cambio. Y en cuanto a Ron, también cambiara porque su padre murió y él jamás sintió envidia al ser eclipsado por Harry Potter, ya que jamás fueron amigos, así que puede que te sorprenda. Tú también Cuídate mucho.

XXm3ch3Xx: antes que nada, me da un gusto enorme ver tus comentarios, sólo quería decirlo, me gusta mucho leer lo que opinas de la historia. :D Y sí, a mí también me encanta escribir de este Harry tan diferente, que no totalmente malo pero tampoco es el héroe Gryffindor que todos nosotros conocimos. Sirius sin duda alguna se divierte mucho con él, ambos pueden molestarse tanto como quieran sin sentirse insultados, porque son prácticamente muy parecidos. Jaja, está bien, te concedo la razón, Bella cambió una parte de sí misma, que sólo pertenece a Harry, de cualquier otra manera seguiría siendo la misma desquiciada de siempre. ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Y sí, soy un asco actualizando, pero al menos aquí sigo, trataré de marcarme un objetivo en esto de las actualizaciones para no dejarlos sin las historias tanto tiempo.

Regina Barboza: akshjrjdk… Probablemente no te lo había dicho pero me divierto y me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios, en especial porque son largos y bonitos. :D jaja, no debería sorprenderte que haya terminado con la vida de Arthur, ya ves que en esta historia como que me entró un poquito la vena psicópata de Bella y ella no sería nadie sin una muertecilla a su lista de vez en cuando. Me gustó mucho saber que te había gustado "el rescate" la verdad es que algo con lágrimas y mucha esperanza no me colaba para nada con el tipo de historia que es esta, jaja, no te preocupes, yo también soy un poquito sádica entonces. Lo malo es que Bella piensa que Harry ya es más como un héroe y menos como Orión, aunque sin duda alguna se sentiría orgullosa si supiese que Harry gusta de fastidiar a Dumbledore. Harry y Voldemort tienen algo de la conexión, pero no puedo adelantarte más. Jaja, ¡Y sí! Mi fic es Hanny. Tú también cuídate mucho.

LeNashSkoll: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Yo realmente no veo a Harry tan frio, pero en fin, muchos de los comentan me han dicho que en realidad si es muy sarcástico, pero bueno, a mí me encanta us personalidad. Su relación con Ginny también será bastante extraña :D.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo ocho**

*"""*

La cara de Harry apareció varias veces después del incidente en el ministerio, el Profeta lo alababa aunque ni una sola vez pidió disculpas a Dumbledore, se mostraba en primer plano la salida casi gloriosa que habían tenido ambos cuando habían dejado las instalaciones; él, profundamente herido y lastimado y el anciano majestuoso como siempre.

Se especulaba de su pasado, se decía que había estado entrenando o que alguien lo había atrapado y ahora no era más que un vengador justiciero que los defendería a todos del regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Sirius, quien había por fin superado el hecho de que su ahijado lo salvara de una inminente muerte, había empezado a coleccionar los recortes de periódicos que alababan al chico y hacer su propio álbum, algo que en vez de molestar al azabache, terminó por relajarlo.

Tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que pensar y todas ellas giraban en torno a Lord Voldemort. No sólo porque ahora sabía que él no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, sino porque Dumbledore lo había llevado al día siguiente a recoger la profecía qua tantos problemas había causado. El ministerio buscaba su perdón y protección y no puso objeción cuando ambos regresaron, aunque jamás supieron lo que se llevaban.

Era una bola de cristal con los nombres de Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter y hablaba sobre una profecía que los vinculaba.

…_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos de otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…_

Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un mantra escalofriante que contaba cada latido de su corazón y le aseguraba que la vida sólo era prestada, podría perderla en cualquier momento.

Ahora entendía porque Dumbledore se había asegurado tanto de que Harry escuchase sus pláticas, aquellas que hablaban del amor y de la aceptación, ahora tomaban sentido y lo odiaba por eso.

El viejo parecía tratarlo como pieza de ajedrez, guardaba secretos, se había tratado de ganar su estima y ahora le soltaba tal bomba.

_No puedes ser feliz Harry, mientras Voldemort esté vivo._

Ahora ya nada era solo alzarse de hombros y decir que no importaba, estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía que matarlo aunque aquello le dejase un sabor amargo en los labios.

Sirius parecía no saber nada y él tampoco le comunicó gran cosa, sabía que era algo que solo estaba reservado para él.

Además, esa no era su única preocupación. También estaba el hecho de que su mente parecía no estar funcionando como debería, que Bellatrix y aquella mujer aun ocuparan tal espacio en sus pensamientos; había algún misterio oculto que él no entendía. Principalmente porque el recuerdo más temprano que tenía de la bruja era cuando la había visto volando en escoba, después ninguno de sus recuerdos mejoraba, ella le había cortado el brazo, había torturado a sus padres y después los había matado de una forma terrible.

Tenía razones de más para odiarla, pero no podía.

—Ya te digo—había dicho Sirius una mañana, cuando Remus frente a ellos hojeaba el Profeta y él se zambullía sobre su cereal de hojuelas—. _Madame Lestrange_ me debe mucho, Harry, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos no tendrá la misma suerte que tuvo esta vez.

El azabache se agachó más sobre su cereal, incapaz de contestar algo que a su padrino le pareciese agradable, sin embargo, Remus bajó el periódico para obsérvalo levemente hastiado.

—Deberías estar agradecido que Harry haya sido lo suficientemente cauto como para cuidar de ti y de tu locura—Sirius gimió.

—No me lo recuerdes por favor, quiero decir… estoy agradecido Harry, pero eso no evita que me sienta terriblemente avergonzado.

—Eso mismo debería ser lo que te obligara a no acercarte más a Bellatrix, cerca de ella no puedes controlarte.

—No puedo evitarlo, la perra me debe mucho—Remus le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y Sirius hizo una mueca profunda—, ¡por favor Lunático! Hasta tú debes de saber que no hay un apelativo más o menos mejor para Bellatrix, una mujer como ella no tiene nada bello en su interior.

—No te lo niego, pero también debes entender que ella es peligrosa, volátil más bien dicho, no pueden simplemente esperar ganarle.

—¡Yo también soy hábil!

—Pero con ella te vuelves osado e imprudente—Sirius bufó.

—Deberías apoyarme, ella después de todo mandó a Tonks al hospital por una semana—Remus bufó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tonks en todo esto?

—Harry y yo no estamos ciegos, ¿sabes? Vemos las miraditas que se lanzan, a qué sí Harry—el azabache sonrió ante el bochorno de su tío postizo

—Aja.

—No seas tan críptico, este es el momento oportuno para molestar a Remus—Harry rió.

—Hoy no tengo muchas ganas—después se levantó con un suspiró, Sirius lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—Has estado raro Harry… —suspiró claramente frustrado—, en fin, tu amiguita pelirroja y el chico Ron vendrán dentro de poco, sus vacaciones acaban de empezar, ¿sabes?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Los chicos después de todo habían cumplido su promesa y le enviaron, aunque pocas y apenas detalladas cartas durante su estancia en Hogwarts. A veces estas eran generales, enviaban una por el trio o el cuarteto si Ginny se les unía, pero normalmente ella enviaba las propias, justificándose con la falta de tiempo y lo poco interesada que estaba en andar detrás de su hermano.

Así que sí, esperó su llegada y cuando está sucedió se apresuró a saludar a Ginny, quien lo abrazó con una sofocante felicidad, estaba contenta de verlo sano y bien, después de todo su rostro herido y ensangrentado había estado semanas en el profeta, Ron por otro lado, parecía mucho mejor, ya no temía sonreír y había lanzado algunos chistes que habían hecho a Harry sonreír, obviamente había comenzado a superar la muerte de su padre y aquello le sentó de maravilla ya que pudo ser más abierto ante él.

Los dos pelirrojos y el azabache se unieron al instante en una rápida plática, hablaron sobre el regreso de Voldemort y le pidieron detalles del encuentro que había acontecido, querían saber más acerca de este y Harry estuvo feliz de contar como heroicamente había salvado a su padrino.

Ellos por su parte, hablaron de su madre y su lenta recuperación, no mencionaron a su padre pero dejaron entrever que la familia pasaba por un momento difícil, sin embargo estaban reponiéndose y traían consigo un gran arsenal de historias, desde la destitución de la profesora sapo hasta la huida histórica de los gemelos que habían ya abierto su tienda de bromas y parecía irles muy bien, estaban felices de cumplir sus sueños y no les importaba que su madre pareciera al principio tan reacia y decepcionada.

En el transcurso de los días recibió más vistas de los hermanos Weasley y de Neville, incluso de los gemelos quienes comenzaron a ir con regularidad para hablar de "negocios" con Sirius, algo que lo mantenía muy centrado y hasta maduro, incluso había nombrado a Remus su mano derecha, el cuarteto pues, se encerraba en la oficina Black por horas sin decir nada más, aunque a Harry poco le interesaba.

Había asistido a una de sus reuniones y de esa manera había descubierto que Sirius había sido el financiador de los gemelos y ahora les ayudaba en algunos inventos, quería que su dinero se utilizara bien a pesar de que no había permitido que se lo regresaran, sin embargo se había adueñado de una pequeña marca de bromas que junto a Remus estaban perfeccionando, eso ayudaba al hombre lobo porque Sirius le pagaba bastante bien y él se divertía, Harry realmente carecía del ingenio que aquellos inventos necesitaban y terminaba por aburrirse mortalmente.

Así que prefería hablar con Neville quien también parecía haber madurado, lucia más serio y más centrado, pero no era el único. Ron también había madurado, parecía haber tomado un papel que no le pertenecía, el de hermano mayor y protector de la hermana y la madre.

Había conseguido un trabajo con sus hermanos y sus visitas se habían hecho menos frecuentes, por tal motivo sus reuniones con Neville y Ginny se habían estrechado. Disfrutaba la risa de la pelirroja, que era cantarina y llena de vida y admiraba con deleite su cabello pelirrojo y el olor floral que despedía a cada movimiento.

—Te gusta, ¿he?—Harry dejo de observar el punto en donde Ginny se había ido con el traslador y observó curioso a su padrino, quien en cambio sonreía socarrón.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Ginny, por supuesto, las pelirrojas son el talón de Aquiles de todo Potter—él bufó.

—Estás demente, Ginny es mi amiga.

—Por ahora, sin embargo, no puedes negar que ella te hechiza—el azabache suspiró antes de observar algo enojado a su padrino.

—Ella no me hechiza.

—Claro que sí lo hace.

—No es cierto.

—Cielos Harry, no voy a pelear de esto contigo, no al menos hasta aceptes que ella te gusta mucho—el azabache rodó los ojos.

—Ginny sólo es una adolescente y…

—Y tú tienes las hormonas alborotadas, realmente, deberías aprovechar las vacaciones, probablemente no la veas hasta navidad—Harry bufó.

—¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?

—No lo sé… lo que entienda tu pervertida mente.

—Eres el menos indicado para llamar pervertida a una mente. —Sirius sonrió.

—Tal vez, pero yo que tú me daba prisa, por allí escuché de un hermano celoso, que Ginny se cartea con un tal Dean—Harry tragó en seco antes de observarlo sorprendido.

—¿Ella que…?

—Sí chico lento, ella ya tiene un sustituto—rió con ganas cuando Harry abrió la boca, claramente sorprendido; y se levantó para palmearle el hombro antes de abandonar la sala.

*"""*

Harry observó a la pelirroja con atención, curioso de lo realmente extraña que parecía ahora que sabía que ella tenía un pretendiente, era como si al fin aquellos abrazos que le había dado tuvieran un significado, y este rayaba en la pura amistad, pero ¿era lo que él quería?

Realmente, pensar ahora en chicas era lo que menos necesita, su cabeza estaba totalmente llena de información y dudas, tantas que a veces no dormía absolutamente nada por las noches.

Tener a Ginny en su mente estaba sacándole de sus casillas, no era justo. Su padrino era el culpable de todo, pero él no podía evitar estremecerse de algo parecido a la ira al imaginar a la bonita pelirroja besar a otro chico.

¿Era eso sentir alguna clase de amor por una chica? Él no recordaba haber sentido nada así por nadie, pero de nuevo, sus recuerdos se volvían una vieja fotografía y la cabeza terminaba doliéndole.

Ella notó que algo le pasaba a Harry al tercer día mientras ambos jugaban Snap explosivo, estaba extraño pero era aún más extraña la mirada que le dirigía como si en cualquier momento fuese a salirle otra cabeza.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—¿Parece qué me pasé algo?—cuestionó evitando mirarla, ella frunció el ceño antes de golpearle en el brazo.

—No seas tan idiota, te pregunto porque me preocupas.

—Realmente Ginny, no tengo nada—susurró después de que ambos compartieran un silencio extraño, ella tragó en seco y dejando las cartas a un lado, se sentó irguiéndose un poquito.

—Por supuesto que sí, me miras de una forma rara—él suspiró antes de erguirse y sentarse a su lado.

—No te veo de ninguna forma rara.

—Lo haces—contratacó asintiendo—, como si esperaras que yo te soltara el secreto mejor guardado del mundo—negó cansina—, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir a la clase?

—No, mis pensamientos son míos, quiero que se queden dentro de mí—Ginny bufó.

—Yo no voy a contar nada de lo que me digas Harry, ¿desconfías de mí?—él suspiró por lo alto al darse cuenta que ella no dejaría le tema, y levantando por fin la cabeza conectó con sus ojos, la escaneó con atención y se sumergió en ellos.

Profundos, llenos de vida, de temple.

—No se trata de eso Gin, confió en ti, pero no confió en mí.

—¿Estás diciéndome que andas metido en algo turbio?—él asintió.

—Así es, pero no es algo que deba importarte y no es tampoco el motivo por el que te observo—Ginny pareció simplemente frustrada cuando se levantó y caminó hasta posarse frente al marco de la ventana, afuera las estrellas ya cubrían la totalidad del cielo, era una fría noche pero Ron aun dormitaba en el cuarto superior, no quería despertarlo, sabía que los gemelos se aprovechaban del pobre y lo hacían trabajar cual asno, sólo esperaba que su madre no se preocupara tanto.

—Sólo quiero que seas al menos, por una vez en tu vida, honesto conmigo—susurró cuando sintió que Harry se acomodaba a su lado, él carraspeó incomodo pero su mirada se perdió en las estrellas.

—¿Piensas que miento todo el tiempo?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera creo que tú lo sepas—él no pudo evitar estremecerse pero no contestó nada, su mirada se perdió entre las constelación y como si se tratara de una conciencia, los nombres de varias constelaciones pasaron por su mente, pero sólo se detuvo en una, una que le sonó amarga y conocida.

—Orión—Ginny pareció desconcertada al principio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es la constelación más conocida, ¿sabes? Orión, el cazador—ella aspiró con fuerza el aire contenido antes de observar el lugar en donde Harry apuntaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—él frunció el ceño, después suspiró.

—Puede… puede que mi padre me lo enseñara.

—No pareces muy seguro.

—No lo estoy, sólo lo recuerdo y ya, no hay nada más que eso—Ginny no pudo evitar observarlo curiosa.

—Siempre hay más…—susurró antes de observar el cielo estrellado—¿me dirás qué te sucede conmigo?

—Ginny…

—No me evadas, estoy cansada y frustrada, no te gustara verme enojada.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Deberías hacerlo, hasta los gemelos me temen—él no pudo evitar reír.

—Los gemelos son sólo gatitos, no leones—Ginny acompaño su risa antes de palmearle el hombro, él tomó su mano cuando la acción fue completada y le sonrió para después soltarla.

—Son sólo estupideces.

—Otra vez a lo mismo, siento que no avanzamos. Quiero saber pero supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés listo—aclaró antes de darse la vuelta y observar de nuevo las estrellas, Harry no pudo evitar maravillarse por la imagen que la pelirroja representaba, sus ojos brillando y su cabello rojo contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche.

No lo pensó dos veces, fue más como un impulso. Como algo que ya estaba predestinado en su cabeza, _haz lo que tengas que hacer al momento. _

Tomó su mano y con cierta brusquedad la jaló hacía sí, aturdida la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosas más que observarlo antes de que Harry tomara su cintura con la mano libre y la besara.

Caliente, real… fuego líquido.

Él no recordaba haber sentido algo así jamás, Ginny ni siquiera podía hilar sus pensamientos, pero estaba segura, nadie la había besado así.

Se separaron sólo unos segundos, sus ojos se buscaron, él te quiero y algo más brilló en ellos antes de que él volviera a atraerla hacia sí.

—Eres tan bonita, Ginny—susurró antes de besar su cuello, ella suspiró y sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos.

—Harry…

—Me gustas y mucho—ella asintió antes de sonreír.

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento, lo supo antes y lo sabía ahora, cuando Harry se había separado con brusquedad de ella y Ron no había tardado en entrar a la sala, con los ojos levemente cerrados y el cabello totalmente despeinado.

Lo supo cuando él pareció aturdido para seguidamente fingir que nada había pasado y lo supo con mucha más claridad cuando ella hizo lo propio y fingió que sólo habían estado jugando.

Harry tenía muchos problemas, tenía deberes que debía cumplir y cargos demasiado pesados para soportar.

Harry no estaba preparado para tener algo con ella, no cuando aún tenía tanto que hacer.

Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes al observarla aún brillaban de reconocimiento en sus recuerdos, verde claro y tormentoso, verde que asfixiaba.

Y todo dejo de tener sentido.

*""""*

Harry no pudo evitar reír, rió con ganas y gusto cuando su padrino volvió a tropezarse al subir las escaleras, el pobre estaba tan borracho que el azabache dudaba que fuese a llegar a su habitación.

Ron, Neville, Ginny y Hermione habían regresado hacia una semana a la escuela y él había vuelto a caer en una bonita rutina que a veces le exasperaba. Ginny y él, al fin de cuentas, nunca se habían prometido nada, ella no le debía fidelidad y aquello hacia que el estómago se le revolviera.

Era cierto también, que él jamás había hablado con ella, tampoco le había prometido nada, tal vez con cualquier otra chica no hubiese funcionado, pero Ginny era especial y parecía haber entendido que Harry no tenía nada que darle por ahora, eran tantos sus problemas que una relación del calibre que la suya prometía, era imposible.

Ella había guardado el secreto sin cambiar nada y él lo había agradecido. Se habían besado sólo dos veces más, una porque querían probar, porque sus labios aun apresaban el sabor del otro, porque sí y porque no, porque tenían dudas y querían volver a sentir.

Había sido en una esquina llena de polvo, Ginny se había pegado a la vieja pared y Harry había acariciado su cabello. Probaron que su anterior beso no había sido una ilusión, era real, se gustaban.

El siguiente fue mucho después, cuando ella estaba casi a punto de regresar a Hogwarts; quizá porque Harry no quería que lo olvidara, quizá porque ella quería demostrar que eso sería imposible. Esta vez se besaron con premeditación, conociéndose o reconociéndose, sintiéndose, quemándose.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía negar que la extrañaba, que la imaginaba siempre y que aquello dolía, ¿era eso amar? No lo sabía y no quería pensarlo, por algo Ginny no había pedido nada, él tenía muchos problemas.

La amenaza de Voldemort se cernía sobre él como neblina y aquello le atemorizaba. Había visto su poder y sus límites, que realmente no existían. Voldemort lo destruiría sin meditarlo.

Por eso se estaba preparando, Sirius estaba instruyéndolo en la magia a pesar de que Harry había demostrado un gran conocimiento, que si bien, no podría haber sido adquirido en el único año que decía haber estudiado magia, servía para sus propósitos.

Su padrino estaba preocupado por la forma en la que Harry había luchado en la batalla del velo, no porque hubiese dado menos de sí, sino porque había utilizado hechizos que ningún mago decente podría haber enseñado a un menor de edad, y aun peor, los había utilizado sin trastabillar, sin temer.

—¿Tu padre estaba instruido en las artes oscuras?—preguntó un día, el azabache, atento como estaba a su lectura tardó en contestar.

—No, era un nacido muggle—dijo cual autómata, su padrino frunció seriamente el ceño.

—Muchos nacidos muggles se entrenaron en las artes oscuras, Harry, eso no importa.

—Entonces no lo sé, él no hablaba mucho sobre su pasado, ya te lo había dicho, no le gustaba la magia—se defendió volviendo a su libro, claramente dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, Sirius no pudo hacerlo. Pensaba en el misterioso padre adoptivo de su ahijado, hombre que nunca conocería. Parecía haber sido listo y estar bien instruido, pero de nuevo, no podía hacer más que conjeturar.

Lo único claro que tenía de él era su odio a la magia y su horrible muerte. Muerte que parecía totalmente ilógica, no por Bellatrix porque ella era tan sádica que aquella forma de asesinar se ajustaba a sus desvaríos, pero si por la acción en sí. De no haberla efectuado, la mortifaga podría haberse llevado a Harry con ella.

Había perdido tiempo en una acción bastante mal pensada, o al menos claro, que en realidad si estuviese bien pensada. Podría haber una posibilidad, pequeña pero aun real de que el hombre hubiese estado asociado a los mostifagos, ser parte de ellos muchos años atrás.

Sin duda alguna su horrible muerte sería una perfecta venganza por parte de Voldemort, pero de nuevo, nunca lo sabría con exactitud, el hombre ya había muerto.

***"""***

**Sí, es un capítulo corto pero fue lo único que logré arreglar y tenía muchas ganas de desempolvar mis historias, así que aquí esta. Como pudieron darse cuenta, por fin se dio el tan esperado encuentro (al menos de mi parte) de Harry y Ginny; y con ello también dejó atrás todas aquellas dudas respecto a la relación de Bella y Harry que en esta historia será sólo fraternal. **

**Tardé en actualizar, pero me fui de vacaciones y ese largo etcétera, por lo que lamento mucho la espera, sin embargo, la historia cada vez se acerca más a su final, así que supongo que esta bien agregarle un poquito de suspenso con las actualizaciones… **

**Sólo una cosa más: está vez no contestó reviews porque ya la espalda me está matando, pero cualquier duda no resuelta en el capítulo, dejar su comentario y en el siguiente ahora sí voy a contestar. **

**Nos leemos hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo nueve**

*"""*

Dumbledore le sonrió, Harry rodó los ojos, eran esos momentos los que de verdad le cansaban, no sólo porque el anciano le crispaba los nervios, sino también porque normalmente le daba largos sermones aburridos.

—Tengo algo que te pertenece—él alzó una ceja.

—¿Usted tiene algo mío?

—Sí, lo he tenido tanto tiempo que por un momento pensé que jamás regresaría a tus manos, pero ahora que estas aquí debo entregártelo, es tuyo—concluyó para después sacar de su capa un manto, parecía más bien viejo pero el anciano lo sostuvo en sus manos con tanta delicadeza que Harry imaginó que era otra cosa.

—¿Un manto?

—No es sólo un manto, perteneció a tu padre, James Potter y antes de él, a tu abuelo y al abuelo de tu abuelo, ha pasado de generación en generación—aclaró antes de ofrecer el manto al adolescente, él lo tomó evitando mirar la mano quemada y horrible del anciano, le daba un poco de grima y él no había querido explicarle qué le había sucedido.

Sintió la textura en sus dedos y la observó con lenta parsimonia, no le halló nada peculiar y aquello le causó cierta curiosidad impertinente, aquel objeto había sido de su padre, un ser humano del que apenas había sabido nada hasta que Sirius había decidido llenarle la cabeza de historias de los merodeadores.

Una extraña emoción le invadió y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque el manto fuese sólo un manto normal y corriente, sabía que ahora significaba mucho para él. Sin embargo, lo extendió y se cubrió con él, Dumbledore le sonrió y Harry frunció el ceño, después observó su cuerpo que era lo que el anciano veía y por un momento dejó de respirar.

No sólo porque allí no había nada, sino porque ahora su cabeza flotaba en la nada, como si se tratase de alguna horrible aparición, y sin ser consiente se quitó el manto con cierta prisa, para después volver a observarlo maravillado.

—Debes cargarlo siempre, Harry. Una cosa así podría salvar tu vida—el azabache lanzó una mirada imperturbable al anciano, sin embargo, terminó por asentir con los labios finamente apretados.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo, quiso decir gracias pero aquellas palabras no abandonaron sus labios, y frustrado se revolvió el cabello con cierto coraje.

—Sé que no te gusto, no al menos lo suficiente como para confiar en mí totalmente—Harry que hasta el momento buscaba palabras para expresarse, observó al anciano sin ser capaz de negarlo, era verdad aquello. Por más que se valorara y quisiera a aquel hombre, él no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo manipulador que a veces parecía, de lo moral que trataba de lucir, de las largas platicas que había tenido con él y que sólo habían terminado exasperándolo—.Me gustaría que fuese diferente, Harry, yo más que nadie sufrí cuando desapareciste, porque si bien es cierto que tuviste una vida feliz con tus padres, también es cierto que ese no era tu destino.

—Yo creo que sí—susurró interrumpiéndolo, él no pareció afectado—. Estoy seguro que el camino que hasta ahora me ha tocado seguir ha sido el indicado—Dumbledore suspiro.

—No quiero discutir contigo, ambos sabemos que no iríamos a ningún lado, sin embargo, ahora tenemos un objetivo común, ¿No es así, Harry? Ambos necesitamos acabar con Voldemort.

—Yo conozco mis razones, sé por qué tengo que matarlo, pero no entiendo por qué compartes el sentimiento conmigo, Dumbledore.

—No es muy difícil saberlo, Voldemort ha hecho mucho daño, hay muchas familias dañadas y niños que ya han perdido su infancia ha causa suya, dime Harry, ¿Si no fuese por la profecía aún tratarías de matarlo?—cuestionó sin esperar una respuesta—. Hay cosas más grandes que nuestros propios deseos y a veces hay que renunciar a los propios intereses para lograr un bien común.

Acabado el discurso Harry lo observó con cierto recelo, siempre había sabido que el viejo era especial, poderoso si se tenía que decir, y con más haces bajo la manga que ningún otro, pero por alguna razón aquella idea no pudo más que ponerlo nervioso, el discurso tal vez había tratado de sonar lleno de heroísmo, pero él había podido notar que no había sido así totalmente y por un momento Harry se preguntó hasta donde llegaría Dumbledore por ese bien común, ¿a cuantas personas pisaría para alcanzarlo?

No lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que si había una mínima oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort, está se encontraba en el anciano.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?—cuestionó apretando la capa en sus manos, fuese como fuese, aquel objeto que había pertenecido a su padre se quedaría con él.

—Ahora Harry, no soy nada de lo que estoy seguro que imaginas, sólo quiero ayudarte—el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón contaba con un excelente instinto, había aprendido de alguna manera que nada se hacía gratis, todo tenía un precio y el bien puro y blanco no existía.

Se preguntó, por un momento, si su padre le había enseñado todo eso. Si le había hablado sobre la maldad y el bien de aquella forma retorcida, porque existían grises de muchos matices; quiso creer que sí, pero por alguna razón aquello no terminaba de encajar completamente, muy dentro de sí sabía que había algo que no entendía, algo que faltaba.

—Puede que quiera ayudarme, pero no es mi amigo ni yo tampoco soy el suyo. Usted mismo lo dijo, el bien mayor es más importante ¿no es así? y yo soy la vía más fácil para la destrucción de Voldemort, si muero pienso que todo se acaba, ¿no dice eso la profecía, no dice que sólo yo podre derrotarlo? Sabe que soy la única salida, no tiene por qué actuar como si de verdad le interesara, sé que no es así.

Dumbledore dio un paso atrás al instante, Harry había tergiversado sus palabras, les había dado sus propio significado, y por más crudo que sonara, por más doloroso que le resultase, ambos sabían que había mucha razón en ellas. A Dumbledore le importaba Harry, después de todo jamás había podido deshacerse del dolor y la culpa que había obtenido cuando Harry había sido robado ya tantos años atrás.

Le importaba el muchacho como individuo, sabía que él no merecía aquel enorme cargo, que tenía derecho a vivir una vida feliz y normal, pero desgraciadamente no era el caso, Harry nunca sería normal si Voldemort aún vivía.

—Lo siento Harry, veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a mí, pero no quiero que dudes de lo mucho que me importas. Y sí, no te voy a mentir, algo de razón tienes en decir que sin ti todo estaría perdido, por eso mismo es que estoy aquí, quiero que tú sobrevivas y no sólo por el hecho de que con ello Voldemort por fin moriría, sino también porque pienso que tú lo mereces. Créeme, si pudiera cambiar mi destino para que tú pudieras vivir una vida normal, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con una convicción inquebrantable y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar aquellos ojos azules repletos de secretos que ahora brillaban en una absoluta verdad, ambos tenían un objetivo en común, independientemente de cómo se sintieran al respecto, Harry por primera vez estuvo seguro que Dumbledore quería ayudarlo.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer?—cuestionó al fin, relajando su postura, Dumbledore le sonrió.

—¿Es una tregua?

—Por ahora, créame que si siento una sola vez que usted trata de utilizarme más de lo que pienso permitirle, me voy, y al diablo con Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Además, y quiero que esto le quede bien claro, no quiero que me guardé ningún secreto, por más oscuros que estos sean no debe ocultarme nada—, susurró amenazador, la tregua que tendrían sería delgada, Harry estaba de acuerdo con ser utilizado si aquello aseguraba su propia supervivencia, pero no sería muñeco de nadie, mucho menos títere, no seguiría ninguna de las ordenes de Dumbledore, aún controlaría sus acciones.

—Me parece un trato justo, Harry, muchas gracias.

El aludido asintió con sequedad y sin ser verdaderamente consiente, apretó su varita sin sacarla del bolsillo, Dumbledore observó aquella acción con un deje de curiosidad, era obvio que Harry siempre estaba en constante vigilancia, de hecho, dudaba que algo realmente fuese a sorprenderlo.

—Todos estos años he estado investigando a Voldemort como individuo, desde sus primeros pasos en la infancia hasta el momento en donde tomó su seudónimo, ¿sabías que su verdadero nombre es Tom Roddle? Hijo de Merope Gaunt, una bruja sangre pura que vivía a merced de su hermano problemático y de un padre que la trataba como una pequeña mascota—. Harry que escuchaba eso con entera atención, frunció levemente el ceño, era interesante escuchar aquello pero no sabía hacía dónde quería llegar el viejo, sin embargo, no lo interrumpió—. Su herencia paterna, por otro lado, es completamente sorprendente. Su padre era un muggle llamado Tom Riddle que vivía cerca de la casa Gaunt y que fue capaz de enamorar a la harapienta Merope sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, él no sabía de su existencia más que cualquier otro, y sin embargo, para la pobre muchacha no existía más presencia que la suya.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó soltó un gran suspiro y se encaminó hacia la esquina del cuarto en donde un pensador negro descansaba, después lo tomó y volvió a acercarse al muchacho para ponerlo justo en frente de ambos.

—Es de indudable importancia que conozcas la vida de Voldemort, Harry. Sólo así tendrás una pequeña oportunidad de triunfar. Pero quiero que antes de empezar te quede una cosa clara respecto a Tom Riddle hijo, él fue concebido mientras Merope drogaba a su padre con pócimas de amor para hacerle creer que de verdad sentía algo por ella; la historia en sí es muy triste. Una pobre muchacha que toda su vida había vivido llena de maltrato y que en su aspiración por ser feliz fue capaz de engañar a un hombre y hechizarlo hasta el punto en el que tal vez creyó que sus sentimientos eran reales y dejo de administrarle la poción.

Harry esperó que el anciano continuara, pero este no lo hizo, se quedó callado observando con cierta tristeza el pensadero, Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse, era imposible pero una parte de él sentía lastima por aquella mujer.

—Él la dejó, ¿cierto?—cuestionó cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz, el anciano asintió.

—Tom Riddle padre volvió a su pueblo asegurando que había sido hechizado por la hija loca de Gaunt; Merope, como imaginaras, no volvió al pueblo con él, de hecho ella vivió apenas lo suficiente como para cargar a su hijo en brazos y nombrarle como a su padre.

Dicho aquello Dumbledore se separó unos metros del pensadero y con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a Harry que había llegado la hora de entrar en él, el muchacho no lo dudo mucho, sonrió con cierta inocencia y seguro de sí mismo caminó hasta que su dedo índice pudo tocar la superficie acuosa, pronto ambos magos fueron capaces de perderse en los recuerdos.

*""""*

Bellatrix Lastrenge dejo caer su cuerpo al piso y gimió de dolor cuando el impacto del frio suelo tocó su piel caliente, sabía que tenía que hacer algo con la temperatura tan poco usual en su cuerpo, pero le dolía tanto el pecho que el cualquier momento sentía que este explotaría.

No pudo evitarlo, gimió con más fuerza cuando un nuevo y fuerte dolor atravesó su pecho y sus cansadas manos comenzaron a sobarlo, como esperaba, no causo ningún efecto, pudo sentir sin embargo, que las primeras lágrimas saladas mojaban sus mejillas y sintiendo débil y nauseabunda, pasó una de sus manos por toda su cara, el dolor aún era insoportable, pero poco podía hacer para calmarlo.

Se estaba muriendo, eso lo tenía bien claro. Pero siempre había pensado que tendría más tiempo para hacer todo lo que planeaba hacer, lo primero en su lista obviamente era asegurarse por la seguridad de Orión, eso era lo único importante, porque si fallaba con Orión todo dejaría de tener sentido.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se había encontrado por última vez con el azabache y ninguna noticia sobre él había llegado a sus oídos, no sólo parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, sino también que no volvería pronto y el señor Oscuro cada vez estaba más desesperado.

Su única misión ahora era acabar con Orión, pero también tenía otras cosas qué hacer, algunas criaturas mágicas se le habían unido y su lento pero seguro ascenso al poder por el ministerio requería mucho de su tiempo, por eso el extraño comportamiento de la bruja había pasado desapercibido, después de todo ella no había fallado a ninguna de sus misiones, aún mataba a todo aquel que el señor le ordenara, aún lo hacía con una sonrisa, aún reía cuando alguien suplicaba misericordia.

Aún tenía la alma oscura, aún estaba repleta de odio, sólo que esta vez contaba con una debilidad que sabía que la estaba conduciendo a su muerte, pero que no podía evitar querer, a su propia y retorcida manera, Orión formaba parte de casi todos sus pensamientos, a veces divididos por la preocupación y otras veces por la añoranza.

¿Quién diría que podría extrañar tanto al mocoso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando alguien tocó la puerta con cierta insistencia y desde su lugar fue capaz de escuchar cómo la llamaban; pero poco pudo hacer más que levantarse con brazos temblores hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, el pecho aún le dolía horrores, pero el dolor ya había disminuido y estaba segura que un poco de esfuerzo, podría ahuyentar a quien fuese la molestaba.

Los ruidos en el exterior se hicieron más fuertes y la bruja no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gatear por el suelo cuando pudo distinguir la voz de Cissy, claro, su hermana aún parecía preocuparse algo por ella y desde que había llegado a su casa hacía ya unas semanas, la rubia bruja parecía levemente preocupada por su comportamiento.

La puerta pareció sacudirse, pero Bellatrix sólo cerró los ojos y temblorosa siguió gateando hasta que llego a una silla y pudo sentarse en ella maldiciendo entre dientes a la insistente mujer; el movimiento había hecho que el dolor volviera, pero no dispuesta a parecer indefensa, se acomodó sobre la silla en una posición recta y observó con cierta preocupación su reflejo en el espejo, estaba demacrada y sus mejillas sucias por las lágrimas derramadas, pero aquello no duro mucho, sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador que le devolvió color a las mejillas y brillo a los ojos.

Cuando se observó de nuevo en el espejo, tomó uno de los libros que mantenía cerca y sin leer si quiera de qué trataba, lo abrió concentrándose en un párrafo que hablaba sobre alguna clase de animal mágico que hasta el momento sólo había sido vistas cinco veces documentadas en toda la historia.

La puerta no tardó mucho más en ser abierta y cuando esto sucedió, Narcisa entró a la habitación con la varita aún el alto y la mirada preocupada, Bellatrix hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para tratar de lucir normal e ignorar el dolor cuando bajó con cierta reticencia el libro que aún sostenía para dedicarle una mirada llena de condescendencia a la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres Narcisa? ¿Quién te dio derecho de interrumpir así en mi habitación?

—Pensé… Merlín, Bella. Tú… ¿Por qué no me contestaste cuando te llamé? Te toqué muchas veces y no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

—No necesito una niñera, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí y sí cada vez que no me veas cerca de ti vas a reacciones de esa manera, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Narcisa empalideció en el acto, contrario a la creencia popular, ella sí que tenía sentimientos y su hermana pequeña siempre había causado un especial sentimiento de impotencia en su pecho, ella era tan diferente que Narcisa a veces sentía que de las tres hermanas, Bellatrix era la única que había salido con un carácter tan explosivo.

Esa era la diferencia entre ambas hermanas, mientras Narcisa se había mantenido al margen de los negocios de su esposo, actuando como una perfecta esposa y madre sangre pura, Bellatrix había entrado de lleno en aquel peligroso mundo, renunciando sin siquiera pensarlo a una vida tranquila y cualquier posibilidad de engendrar en el futuro.

Había pasado más de diez años sin saber nada de ella, ni una sola carta, nada. Y cuando por fin había aparecido, Narcisa en seguida se había dado cuenta que algo en la bruja había cambiado. No sabía exactamente qué, pero se había dado cuenta casi al instante, ella parecía más nerviosa, incluso enferma y muchas veces la había descubierto observando un papel que en seguida guardaba cuando notaba su presencia.

¿Qué había pasado en aquellos años de separación? No lo sabía, y estaba segura que Bella jamás pediría su ayuda, así que al mismo tiempo ella había terminado por preocuparse terriblemente por la bruja.

—Lo… lo siento Trix, sólo te buscaba para avisarte que Draco llegara en dos semanas para pasar las fiestas navideñas aquí—susurró sin poder evitar tragar en seco, hasta ahora su hijo no había logrado ningún avance en su misión, Dumbledore seguía vivito y coleando y la paciencia de Voldemort empezaba a acabarse.

—Bien—contestó la mujer y volvió su atención al libro, claramente indicando que la conversación había terminado, sin embargo, Narcisa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar nerviosamente sus manos.

—Él no quería venir al principio, pero logré convencerlo, tal vez… estaba pensando que tú podrías darle unos… unos consejos—. Bellatrix renunció a su libro con aquellas palabras e incrédula observó que los ojos de Narcisa ya se había llenado de lágrimas—No conozco a nadie más capaz de tú, eres hábil y una gran estratega y hasta ahora ninguno de los intentos de Draco han funcionado, sé que el señor oscuro esta por acabar con su paciencia, sé que ya no hay mucha oportunidad. Pero tal vez… tal vez a ti se te pueda ocurrir algo—concluyó atragantándose con las últimas palabras, Bellatrix no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desesperación de su hermana y deseó poder levantarse para encararla, pero no creía que sus piernas fuesen capaces de soportarla, el dolor aún seguía allí; así que optó por cruzarse de piernas.

—Déjame ver si entiendo: ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda para volver a tu hijo un asesino?—Narcisa empalideció en el acto, pero no bajo la mirada.

—Sí, si esa es la única manera para que mi hijo salga con vida de esta pesadilla, entonces sí, quiero que lo ayudes a terminar con su misión.

—Pensé que habías hecho el juramento con Snape para asegurar la inocencia de tu pequeño.

—No soy ninguna idiota Bella, sé que Snape no es un todo poderoso y definitivamente no podrá salvar a Draco de la furia del señor oscuro, su única oportunidad para sobrevivir es matar a Dumbledore, así que a esa oportunidad es a la que me aferraré.

—¿Aunque esa oportunidad signifique mancillar el alma de Draco?

Narcisa no contestó al instante, las lágrimas habían vuelto a inundar sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo una mirada fiera había transformado sus finos rasgos.

—Aun así, prefiero tener a Draco de esa manera que no tenerlo de ninguna otra.

Ambas hermanas se observaron después de aquello, era la primera vez que trataban de buscar algo más profundo y real en su mirada.

—Yo… si yo tuviera un hijo no dudaría un segundo en entregarlo al señor oscuro, Cissy. Pero está bien, pensaré en algo.

—Gracias.

Sólo cuando Narcisa volvía a cerrar la puerta, Bellatrix se permitió doblarse sobre sí misma y soltar un pequeño quejido, esperaba que el dolor pronto desapareciera, pero este había demostrado hacerse cada vez más fuerte e intenso, lo que lo hacía difícil de esconder.

Narcisa había cambiado tanto como ella, sus ideales eran otros. Quería a su hijo de vuelta, aunque para ello Draco Malfoy tuviese que cargar con una vida en su conciencia, Bellatrix sinceramente lo creía poco probable, Dumbledore era uno de los magos más difíciles de cazar y posteriormente matar y Draco no era más que un niño.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar asentir a la nada, por primera vez había entendido a Narcisa.

"_Prefiero tener a Draco de esa manera que no tenerlo de ninguna otra."_

Pues bien, para Bellatrix el hecho de que Orión estuviese vivo, aún a costa de su propia vida, aún a costa de la distancia y de que posiblemente ya la odiaba, era suficiente, porque a veces poco era mejor que nada.

Y sí, prefería mil veces tener un Harry Potter vivo que un Orión Black muerto.

*"""""*

—¿Algún día me dirás de que es lo que hablan tú y Dumbledore?—Harry observó a su padrino con cierto deje de arrepentimiento, podía notar lo mucho que su padrino resentía el haber sido excluido por su propio ahijado, pero también sabía que era lo mejor.

Las sesiones con el anciano eran agotadoras, pero también arrojaban mucha información que Harry tenía que soportar, cuidar y reflexionar. Hasta el momento saber que Voldemort había sido capaz de dividir su alma en más de dos veces lo tenía completamente aterrorizado.

Matarlo sería una completa odisea y lo peor era que contaban con pocas a o casi nada de pistas. Lo único que sabían era que uno de ellos había sido un anillo de la familia Gaunt que el mismo Dumbledore había sido capaz de destruir utilizando fuego maldito.

Las sesiones con el anciano no sólo constaban en ver recuerdos, también en controlar el conjuro de fuego maldito. Era la única opción viable, no contaban con nada que tuviese veneno de basilisco y la única oportunidad de Harry era poder controlar las llamas voraces y destructivas; normalmente aparecían en algún lugar de la nada, en donde siempre había una casa en mal estado que Harry se dedicaba a incendiar, al principio no había sido capaz de controlar el fuego y la casa se había quemado casi totalmente, ahora sin embargo, era capaz de concentrar el poder en unas secciones aunque aquello lo dejaba terriblemente cansado.

La navidad estaba cerca, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Hermione se habían quedado en Hogwarts por motivos de seguridad, así que el azabache había estado terriblemente malhumorado, más que nada por su necesidad de ver a Ginny, con quien las cosas no habían terminado nada claras.

—¿Harry?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No puedo decirte—Sirius bufó y por pura inercia se cruzó de brazos, Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud infantil de su padrino.

—Por más divertido que resulte verte, Canuto. La reunión está a punto de comenzar—el aludido fulminó con la mirada a Remus que hasta el momento simplemente se había mantenido al margen, y rechinando los dientes se levantó para poder encarar mejor a Harry.

—Sólo quiero que te quede claro que nada se puede ocultar para siempre.

—¿A sí?—el animago asintió, ignorando concienzudamente el tono juguetón de Harry.

—Y tú, deja de actuar como si yo fuera el único niño aquí, sé que también te mueres por saber qué se traen entre manos las dos únicas personas que parecen no caerse nada bien.

—No lo niego, Sirius, tengo curiosidad, pero a diferencia de ti, entiendo que a veces es mejor no preguntar—Sirius volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Fantástico, muchas gracias amigo, esto se pone mejor, ahora lo único que falta es que Harry también haya formado tegua con Snape.

—¿No era ese el pobre chico que tú y mi padre molestaban?—Sirius abrió la boca para contestar afirmativamente, pero alguien le ganó.

—Obviamente, no se puede esperar más de dos patanes como James Potter y Sirius Black—el aludido encaró Snape con una mueca, no parecía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hay reunión de la orden, y hasta donde tengo entendido, yo soy parte de esa Orden, ya sabes, porque continuamente estoy arriesgando mi vida, muy a diferencia de otros, cuyo mayor esfuerzo fue quitar el polvo a las mesas y floreros de esta casa.

Sirius sintió su cara enrojecer, lo ultima que le faltaba era soportar a Snape hablando sobre su confinamiento en aquella casa y su aparente poca ayuda a la causa, era suficiente con saber que hasta ahora Snape resultaba ser un elemento mucho más importante que él, no necesitaba escucharlo de su sucia boca.

—Sirius…

—Quejicus—soltó Sirius, ignorando el suave reproche de Remus—. No me caes bien, te repeló, de hecho, aun no entiendo cómo puedes mantener ese cabello tuyo tan grasoso y no resbalar con la grasa que se te escurra y…

Alguien a sus espaldas soltó una gran carcajada y Sirius dejo de hablar cuando observó que su ahijado hacia intentos para parar, todos ellos infructuosos, Snape parado a unos pocos metros de él, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento—susurró cuando al fin pudo parar y su mirada en seguida se detuvo el grasiento cabello del hombre—. No debí reírme de esa manera.

—No sé porque no me sorprende, Potter, después de todo eres hijo de quien eres.

—¡Cuidado, Quejicus!

—¿Por qué? El chico Potter es igual que su padre, por lo que veo. Carece de modales.

—Bueno, muchas gracias—susurró Harry, quien caminó hasta posarse un poco más adelante que Sirius y sonrió encantador al hombre, Remus no pudo evitar negar, obviamente Severus no conocía el carácter especial y frio del muchacho, no era como James y Lily en ese aspecto, Harry podía ocultar bien sus sentimientos y contestar a quien fuera de una manera fría y altanera, quien quiera que lo hubiese criado de esa manera, debía sentirse muy orgulloso porque había logrado en el azabache algo que pocos adolescentes poseían, la incapacidad de ser intimidados ni usados por nadie—. Hasta ahora sólo me han dicho que mi padre era un hombre bueno y lleno de virtudes, pero dígame, ¿usted estaría de acuerdo en afirmar tal hecho de James Potter?

Por un momento, Sirius y Remus se observaron totalmente curiosos, Snape por otro lado parecía haber perdido la paciencia porque sonrió con una mueca que no llegó a sus ojos y lució muy intimidante cuando negó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! La realidad, Potter, era que tu padre era un mantón que creía que podía pasar sobre quien fuera solo por su apellido, era molesto, juerguista e infantil, ¿No te dijo eso Black? ¿No te dijo como disfrutaban hacer daño a los estudiantes?

—¡Eso no es cierto!—vociferó Sirius acercándose a Snape, pero Harry fue capaz de detenerlo levantando una mano.

—Me gustaría pensar en mi padre como un ser humano real—dijo después de lanzar una mirada rápida a Sirius, Snape alzó una ceja—es aburrido e irreal imaginar a alguien perfecto como mi progenitor, me gusta imaginarlo como alguien que se equivocó en su adolescencia, que también tenía defectos, pero que pudo luchar contra todos ellos y fue capaz de dar su vida por mí.

Nadie dijo nada ante aquellas palabras, era difícil que Harry mostrar cualquier sentimiento, pero el hecho de que se tomara tan bien que su padre no había sido el ser perfecto que Sirius se había empecinado en hacerlo creer, había sido suficiente como para que los tres se quedaran callados.

—Yo tampoco soy mi padre, ¿sabe? No me gusta nada que me comparé con él, en especial cuando yo no hice ninguna de las cosas que él le hizo—susurró con voz helada, por fin dejaba ver un poquito de su carácter y Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos sorprendido—Si lo hirió, si le daño… si le hizo cualquier cosa estúpida cuando ambos fueron adolescentes y usted no fue capaz de plantarle cara, no traté de sacar todo ese odio sobre mí, no lo conozco, ni siquiera había visto su cara antes, pero parece que fue suficiente para usted saber quién era mi padre para atacarme.

—No permito que me hables así, niño.

—Yo le hablo como quiera, no me debe nada y ciertamente yo lo debo nada y aún más importante, no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi respeto—sonrió con gusto—, ni siquiera su respetable y benevolente Dumbledore ha podido conmigo, ¿de verdad piensas que tú podrías?—Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, era imposible, pero no podía encontrar nada en sí para poder gritarle.

Una ´parte de él estaba sorprendida por la forma de hablar del muchacho, otra no podía evitar pensar en Lily, en su mejor amiga, la mujer que jamás había dejado pisotearse por nadie.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era en la sonrisa que ahora Harry le regalaba, no sólo porque lucia triunfal, sino más bien porque le recordaba a la sonrisa de alguien más, aunque no podía saber a quién.

—Como sea—susurró al fin, abandonando aquel lugar, no sin antes escuchar a Black felicitar a Harry.

La reunión no duro mucho, hablaron sobre la inactividad que Voldemort mostraba y que normalmente causaba más problemas que otra cosa, fue interesante, Dumbledore tenía sus propias conjeturas y pronto hubo un debate acalorado. Sin embargo, Snape apenas pudo prestar atención, en su mente Harry Potter ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

El extraño muchacho criado por dos muggles mostraba una actitud totalmente desconcertante, no sólo por el hecho de su frialdad, sino más bien porque había algo que no colaba. Todos habían parecido pasar aquello por alto, pero Severus no pudo, una y otra vez recordó al muchacho sonriéndole con esa actitud triunfante y con la mano cerca de la varita,

Estaba muy bien preparado, podía darse cuenta, Harry Potter parecía tener más misterios que otra cosa.

*"""*

La navidad llegó para ambas partes sin el menor gusto posible, Sirius por un lado parecía haberse dado a la tarea de regalar a Harry una navidad llena de alegría y paz, así que ocupaba su tiempo cantando villancicos y escondiendo regalos por toda la casa, al principio Harry se había mostrado algo reticente, la navidad jamás había significado grandes cosa para él, ni siquiera cuando aún sus padres vivían, aquellas navidades parecían vacías, como si jamás hubiesen existido y el azabache, a quien le causaba más dolor de cabeza que otra cosa, no estaba dispuesto a fingir que las fechas significaban algo para él; sin embargo, al final pareció rendirse y para deleite de Sirius incluso fue capaz de cantar alguna que otra melodía con él.

Por otro lado se encontraba Bella, quien había pensado erróneamente que ir con Narcisa en aquellas fechas sería un poco de tiempo en paz, pero que había obtenido sólo como resultado que la rubia se preocupara de ella y también tratará de hacer que sintiera al menos un poco de cariño por el niño Malfoy, buscando tal vez que ella tratara de ayudarlo en su misión.

Sin embargo, lo único que Narcisa había logrado era que Bella se enojara terriblemente, no sólo por el hecho de que no soportaba mucho a los adolescentes, sino también porque la presencia del chico continuamente le recordaba a Orión, no por su carácter, que no era parecido. El hijo de Narcisa era un cobarde pequeño y mimado que parecía incluso espantado de su propia sombra; sino más bien por la edad que el chico tenía.

Era la misma que Orión, ni un año ni un año menos, podía darse cuenta de que de alguna manera había moldeado al niño a su gusto y lo había hecho perfecto para su propio carácter; Orión estaba acostumbrado a perdonarla cuando ella tomaba de más, cuando le gritaba, insultaba o golpeaba; Draco Malfoy sólo había soportado una cachetada por parte de su tía antes de que comenzara a temblar, presa del pánico.

Bellatrix hubiese preferido darle la espalda, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin Narcisa, no le debía nada, pero por alguna razón no pudo. El hecho de que Draco fuese tan sólo un adolescente y tal vez, ella fuese mucho más paciente ahora, había sido suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba el chico, de lo estresada que se notaba y de sus ojos, ojos grises que ya no tenían una pisca de inocencia, había crecido de un momento a otro y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritarle con todos los insultos que fue capaz, porque mostrar una actitud empática con el chico no le serviría de nada, no lo salvaría.

Enero llegó más pronto de lo que tenían planeado, la nieve aún cubría la ciudad y el aire frio helaba hasta los huesos, pero Harry y Dumbledore volvieron a encontrarse a las afueras de la casa para perfeccionar el uso del fuego maldito, Harry ya lograba controlarlo lo suficiente como para evitar que hiciera más daño de lo que requería, estaba orgulloso de ello y mientras Dumbledore aplicaba fuertes hechizos protectores a sí mismo y a Harry, no pudo evitar pensar que cada vez se acercaba más a su meta.

Las sospechas sobre Bellatrix y la extraña mujer de sus memorias habían abandonado su cabeza por ahora, estaba listo para comenzar con su misión. Sabía que sólo tenía pocas oportunidades de ganar, pero estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo.

Hasta ahora no tenían más que simples conjeturas, sabían que los Horrocruxes tenían que estar unidos con objetos poderosos, pero Dumbledore no había avanzado mucho en su investigación, no al menos más de lo que Harry lo había hecho; así que cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento volvieron a aparecer en la oficina de la casa Black, un lugar que se mantenía permanentemente cerrado para su uso.

Dumbledore por inercia se acomodó al instante en una silla alta de caoba que tenía grabadas figuras de animales a su alrededor; Harry por otro lado guardó su varita y observó al anciano ciertamente curioso, se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que lucía, como si la vida estuviese yéndosele de las manos; y sin ser consiente, su mirada viajo a la mano negra del anciano, muchas veces se había preguntado cómo había terminado así, pero Dumbledore jamás había dicho nada.

—Me gustaría decirte algo, Harry, pero necesito que me prestes toda la atención posible—el adolescente lo observó al instante y asintió seguro, el anciano guardó silencio unos momentos— ¿Aún no confías en mí?—cuestionó, Harry no contestó pero su mirada lo dijo todo, Dumbledore pareció seriamente herido unos segundos antes de asentir—. Es mejor así, no quiero que en un futuro mi memoria atasque nuestros planes, debes ser capaz de seguir luchando solo cuando llegue el momento.

—Habla como si supiese que va a morir.

—Soy muy viejo, la muerte para nosotros está ya a la vuelta de la esquina—el azabache no pudo evitar estremecerse, era cierto que aún tenía sus reservas para con el anciano, pero imaginarlo muerto sería aceptar que incluso para personas como el anciano el fin siempre llegaba.

—¿Qué quiere decirme entonces?—cuestionó sin saber qué más decir, Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, Harry. Probablemente de haberle dicho a alguien más sobre mis suposiciones respecto a mi muerte, hubiese reaccionado totalmente diferente, saber que tú podrás continuar es de suma importancia—aclaró antes de respirar hondo—. No quiero irme sin dejarte totalmente desprotegido y hay una serie de reglas que quiero que sigas al pie de la letra.

—¿Cómo? Supongo que no logro entenderlo, ¿pero me está diciendo que el momento de su muerte pronto se acerca y qué quiere que aún después de eso siga sus reglas?—Dumbledore suspiró ante el tono del muchacho, pero asintió por pura inercia.

—Lamento si te pido mucho, pero es lo único que tienes que hacer—susurró antes de aclararse la garganta—antes de que nada debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mis especulaciones con mi propia muerte—Harry asintió al instante—, ahora, cuando esto ocurra, quiero decir, cuando yo muera. Quiero que comiences de verdad a buscar cada uno de los Horrocruxes y que no dudes en destruirlos—Harry asintió de nuevo.

—No tiene que hacerme prometer eso, sé que así debe ser.

—Y estoy contento con eso, pero antes quiero que busques a Severus… —vaciló por un segundo—, él me platico acerca de su encuentro, de la forma en la que le plantaste cara y defendiste la imperfección de tu padre; él te dará algo, no lo sabrás hasta su momento, pero estoy seguro que podrás entenderlo todo llegado el momento y aún más importante, que no me juzgaras tan duro, sé que no harás.

Harry tragó en seco, no le gustaba para nada hacia donde se dirigía Dumbledore, no quería pensar en lo que Snape le tendría preparado, pero también sentía una gran curiosidad.

—Ahora, en ese momento puede que Severus sea considerado un traidor, si todo marcha bien podrá asegurar su lugar al lado de Voldemort, no puedes echar eso a perder. Si es necesario debes insultarlo también y fingir que lo odias, pero no debes demostrar que sabes más que la gente a tu alrededor.

—Espere, me estoy perdiendo. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con ser considerado un traidor?—Dumbledore se enderezó sobre su asiento.

—No puedo decirte mucho, pero hará algo que a ojos del público no tendrá perdón.

—Sin embargo, ¿también será algo planeado cuidadosamente por usted, verdad?—cuestionó levemente enojado, de nuevo, la vena manipuladora del anciano se hacía presente.

—Lamento que la respuesta sea positiva, Harry, pero así es. Tu misión sin embargo, es no interferir, ayudar incluso a su imagen de traidor. Debes mantener un bajo perfil por lo menos durante una semana, después debes utilizar esto—aclaró sosteniendo en su mano lo que parecía una sencilla moneda.

Harry se acercó para tomarla cuando el anciano la dejó sobre la mesa y la observó con cierto aire crítico, no parecía ser nada especial, pero algún motivo podía darse cuenta de lo valiosa que resultaba y no sólo por el oro que parecía valer.

—Una idea fantástica, si me lo preguntas. Una de nuestras alumnas de gryffindor creó el mecanismo para ganar algunos créditos extras y tengo entendido también que llegó a utilizarlo—ante aquello sus ojos brillaron de diversión—, como ves, me tomé la libertad de copiar su fantástica idea. Lo que sostenientes ahora en sus sistema de comunicación muy sencillo pero también terriblemente eficaz, parece sólo una simple moneda, pero Severus posee una igual y cuando lo creas seguro debes apuntarla con tu varita y decir: Bosque Dean, doce de la noche; no olvides esa dirección, si es necesario repítela tanto como puedas, pero no la transcribas a ningún papel, Severus recibirá el mensaje desde su moneda y tendrás que ir a su encuentro, será el momento en el que recibas lo que tengo planeado darte.

Harry no pudo evitar observar curioso aquel artefacto, era realmente inteligente aquel plan, sólo que había un gran bache en él.

—Me parece muy inteligente y todo eso, pero encuentro un grave problema, no sé dónde está ese bosque de Dean y definitivamente no sabría cómo llegar a él.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada profunda antes de levantarse y caminar hasta su lado.

—Por alguna razón estoy seguro que sabes aparecerte, aunque este contra las reglas has demostrado que a tus padres poco les importo con tal de mantenerte seguro, así que te mostraré el lugar y luego espero que tú seas capaz de aparecerte por tu propia cuenta—susurró tomando al adolescente por el hombro, el apenas fue capaz de cerrar los ojos antes de desaparecer en un torbellino.

***"""""***

**Sip, después de unos cuantos mesecillos, por fin estoy de vuelta… :D como venía diciendo con anterioridad, está historia está prácticamente terminada, así que en realidad no sé porqué duré tanto en actualizar… sí, a veces la vida muggle es absorbente. **

**¡Espero que todos los que leían con anterioridad la historia sigan por aquí! Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, voy a plantearme actualizar cada miércoles, así ustedes esperaran algo de mí cada semana, al menos hasta que me pongo al corriente con mis actualizaciones pendientes. **

**Respecto a los reviews… muchas gracias! todos ellos fueron magníficos… son los que me suben la moral y todo eso, así que sí, les agradezco que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para comentar: **

Magenta: Hola Claudia! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sacó una sonrisota cuando lo leí, es un gusto saber que te guste lo que escribo y qué hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia y al final te haya gustado, eso es lo más importante. Jaja, aunque déjame decirte que probablemente fue una fila muy larga en el supermercado, algunos capítulos son de verdad largos. Me encanto la forma en la que descubriste la historia: hermosura extraña y retorcida; porque aunque tiene algunos errores, concuerdo contigo al llamarla retorcida. Cuídate mucho Claudia.

Loquin: Hola! Está vez duré mucho en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Harry no es el héroe lleno de luz, jaja, así que no dudes que escoja a Bella, incluso si sabe que ella es del bando enemigo, o tal vez ella lo escoja a él. Muchas gracias! espero de todo corazón que esté capítulo también te haya gustado.

Fnix del Plata: Hola! Muchas gracias, ahora mi espalda ya está bien, así que estoy feliz por eso, ahora solo trató de no durar mucho tiempo sentada, jaja. ojala sigas por aquí, y si es así… ¡gracias por continuar! Cuídate mucho.

Nova por siempre: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por opinar, Ginny y Harry son como mi pareja predilecta, es con la que más me inspiró, así que es bueno saber que les hago justicia, a veces no es fácil. Y no te preocupes, que aquí sigo. Y sip… que bueno que la historia te guste, cuídate mucho.

xXm3ch3Xx: ¡Hola! Jaja, me enccanta dejarte con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera… :D por ahora los momentos entre Ginny y Harry van a quedar un poquito en segundo plano, porque sip, Harry tienen que hacer frente a los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort. Sirius… Sirius es un perro muy inteligente y perspectivo, estoy segura que sospecha que Harry es diferente, que es gris y que sus padres debieron ser verdaderas personas extrañas para hacerlo de esa manera. Jaja, no te aseguro que todos vivan, soy así de malvada, pero haré lo posible para que mi vena asesina no se haga cargo y terminé matando a medio mundo. Cuídate mucho también!

fatty: Sí! Harry y Ginny al fin se dieron cuenta que sienten algo por el otro, jaja, en cuanto a los mortifagoss en Hogwarts… tendrás que esperar para saber cómos e desarrolla esa parte de la historia. Pero eso sí, prometo actualizar en una semana a más tardar. Cuídate mucho.

The Princess Potter: Hola! Yo estoy muy bien… y no! jaja, no molesta escribir tanto porque es algo que adoro, si no lo hago siento que mi cabeza va a explotar con tantas ideas, aunque a veces me doy mis vacaciones (como este caso, en donde duré mucho en actualizar) de todos modos, siempre vuelvo y te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Sonreí al leerlo, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo y que esperes su actualización, me alegra saber que la historia es una de tus favoritas y lamento enormemente hacerte esperar tanto, yo odio que me hagan eso con las historias que sigo, pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros. Un abrazo, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

Nati: ¡No me había dado cuenta que cambiaste tu Nick hasta ahora! Soy muy poco observadora… no sabes cuánto me alegro leer tus comentarios! Me mantuvo un poquito vivía en esos días tan estresantes y te agradezco mucho que te hayas pasado por aquí, ya sabes que amo lo que escribes. Vi que habías actualizado algo hace mucho, lo voy a checar apenas y llegué de la escuela, porque ya se me hizo un poquito tarde… sí! Vuelvo a la escuela :D tengo mucho que platicarte, me voy a conectar en cuanto pueda, hay cosas que necesito liberar, jaja. Cuídate mucho! Y de nuevo, muchas gracias. Y sí… pronto hablamos amiga!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo diez**

*"""*

Los meses pasaron con cierta rapidez para el adolescente, no sólo porque Dumbledore y él se habían encontrado casi todos los días, sino también porque Sirius y Remus parecían querer acaparar todo el tiempo que el adolescente tuviera libre, así que poco pudo hacer más que seguir el rápido paso y asegurarse de aprender todo lo que pudiera, había comenzado a leer viejos volúmenes de la biblioteca y continuamente se le veía recitando hechizos, a pesar de que no parecían serle muy difíciles. Sabía controlarlos y también utilizarlos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan ocupado con sus propios asuntos, se había dado cuenta que en aquel lugar todos parecían casi al borde del colapso, miembros de la orden iban y venían, algunos terriblemente heridos; Voldemort había comenzado otra serie de ataques que apenas podían ser escondidos por los muggles pero que terminaban de una manera horrible, espías se sumaban cada día a sus filas y los principales puntos del mundo de la magia ya se encontraban terriblemente vigilados, nadie estaba a salvo y Dumbledore temía terriblemente por la seguridad de Harry.

Sabía que aunque la casa Black se encontraba fehaciente mediante el encanto Fidelio y tenía fuertes barreras, nada parecía seguro cuando el objetivo era tan valioso, muchas personas conocían ya la ubicación de la casa y casi las mismas sabían que el chico Potter se estaba alojando allí.

Las cosas comenzaban a acelerarse, la muerte poco a poco la cubría con su velo y los intentos de Draco Mlafoy ya habían parado, sabía que algo terrible saldría de aquello y no podía permitir que Harry fuese alcanzado, así que tomó una decisión incluso sin cuestionar al azabache.

—Tienes que irte de aquí—Harry, que observaba curioso un mapa de constelaciones alzó la vista para encarar al viejo mago, quiso reírse pero cuando vio su cara seria, frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente, pero no quiero que pienses que estoy corriéndote, no falta mucho para que el castillo de naipes que he construido colapse, y necesito estar seguro que mientras eso sucede tú estarás seguro.

—Vaya, gracias por preocuparse por mi seguridad, pero no lo necesito, soy totalmente capaz de defenderme—dijo en tono sarcástico, Dumbledore se levantó en el acto y su mirada se volvió profunda.

—Esto no está a discusión, serás trasladado a un lugar más seguro, no hay peros que valgan—el azabache gruñó al instante, lo peor que podría hacer el anciano sería imponerle sus demandas.

—No soy un juguete que se pueda guardar y sacar en el momento indicado, ¿sabe? Me importa un carajo lo que opine o no, yo no me voy de aquí—Dumbledore suspiró con fuerza.

—Harry… no hagas esto más difícil, es por tu seguridad y no será por tanto tiempo, mi muerte pronto sucederá—ante aquella revelación el azabache se estremeció, era cierto que se había tomado aquel secreto del anciano con excelente reacción, pero aun así no podía evitar estremecerse ante el tono carece de importancia que Dumbledore había utilizador, como si morir fuera para él ir a tomar el té.

Meditó sus opciones al instante, podía seguir peleando con el viejo, sabía que si quería, podía hacer que todo fuese más difícil para él, pero también sabía que ante la seriedad del hombre, poco podía hacer si él decidía que se haría; en su naturaleza no estaba el rendirse, pero se había dado cuenta que pelear sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿A dónde?—cuestionó, Dumbledore sonrió de cierta manera.

—Bien, para eso necesitaré que me prometas controlar tu temperamento, te mandaré a un lugar donde no serás muy bien aceptado, pero es donde podrás estar más seguro hasta que vuelva a por ti, es de suma importancia, pues, que mantengas un perfil bajo y recuerdes que todo esto pronto terminara.

Harry gimió internamente, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

*"""""*

Dudley Dursey dejo caer su gordo trasero en el sillón que su madre acaba de desinfectar y soltando un gran bostezo, tomó el control de la mesita ratona, pronto prendió la tele y comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que pudo encontrar algunos dibujos animados que había visto en su infancia y que aún lo hacían reír como idiota.

Su madre, que en ese momento fregaba el piso, brincó sobre su lugar cuando un ruido parecido a una explosión sucedió en su caricatura, y tras cerciorarse que sólo se trataba de la televisión, volvió a su faena, últimamente había estado terriblemente nerviosa, cualquier ruido la alteraba considerablemente e incluso había dejado de observar por la ventana a sus vecinos.

Dudley no sabía porque sucedía aquello, pero para su horror estaba seguro que algo grande pasaría. No por nada su madre se había pasado el último par de noches arreglando su segundo dormitorio, que hasta el momento había servido para guardar toda su basura y que ahora contaba con un diminuto catre, un ropero de segunda mano y una mesa que se tambaleaba tanto que nada podía durar allí mucho tiempo.

Muchas veces le había preguntado a su madre que si tendrían visitas, pero ella sólo apretaba sus labios y cambiaba de tema como si en realidad jamás hubiesen preguntado nada; Dudley estaba seguro que su padre también sabía algo, los últimos días había estado de horrible mal humor y para aumentar la sospecha del chico, se había ido una noche atrás a un viaje de pesca con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, no planeaba volver en tres días, tiempo suficiente para que cualquier cosa pasara.

Sin embargo, Dudley jamás se había considerado especialmente curioso, así que aunque el tema parecía interesante, lo había dejado atrás para concentrarse en sus propios quehaceres, y es que, desde que había sido expulsado de la escuela tenía mucho tiempo libre para molestar a los chicos pequeños y divertirse con sus amigos de los alrededores.

Su madre eligió justo ese momento para encender la aspiradora y Dudley, tras fulminarla con la mirada, subió casi todo el volumen de la tele hasta el punto que no pudo escuchar ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos, tanto fue el ruido que se hizo que por un momento madre e hijo no se dieron cuenta que alguien tocaba con verdadera insistencia la puerta, y tal vez no se hubieran dado cuenta en un buen rato de no ser porque los comerciales empezaron y Dudley terminó por bajarle en la urgencia que tenía por ir al baño.

Obviamente no llegó siquiera a la puerta, aun con el ruido de la aspiradora los ruidos en la puerta fueron claramente audibles y Petunia soltó un grito antes de apagar aparato y caminar sigilosamente hacia la ventana que deba a la calle.

Dudley sintió curiosidad ante su comportamiento, y ésta creció cuando su madre se separó de la ventana terriblemente pálida y caminó con pasos temblosos hacia la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo, cuando la puerta volvió a ser tocada con bastante fuerza, Petunia se apresuró a acercase a ella y tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta. Su delgada figura se acomodó de tal manera que la luz que entraba no le permitía ver a Dudley de quién se trataba.

—¿Eres él?—escuchó que preguntaba con cierto disgusto que al instante había adquirido.

—¿Quién él? llevo tocando su puerta por lo que parecieron horas, estoy cansado y con poca paciencia como para cuestionar preguntas sin sentido—Dudley no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante la voz cansada que parecía masculina y joven, entendía muy poco pero parecía que su madre lo había estado esperando.

—Harry Potter, quiero decir, tienes los ojos de ella, pero no conozco ningún otro rasgo en ti, muchacho— dijo su madre sin perder ahora el tono molesto, el adolescente suspiró cansino.

—Sí, soy Harry Potter—contestó luciendo algo aburrido, no parecía sorprendido por la comparación de su madre con alguna ella, pero aquello hizo que Petunia se pusiera rígida y apretara con fuerza la puerta.

—Él no me dijo que llegarías solo y mucho menos que traerías compañía, yo no soporto a los perros—Dudley escuchó claramente los ladridos de algún animal y aún más curioso se acercó unos pasos a la puerta.

—Escuche, si se refiere a todos como él y ella me será imposible comunicarme, ¿entiende eso? por algo las cosas y las personas tienen un hombre, y Canuto es mi perro, se queda conmigo.

—¡No te permito que me hables así! Aquí no eres más que caridad, si acepté esto fue porque a pesar de todo Lily fue mi hermana, pero no creas que estoy feliz de tenerte aquí muchacho, tu presencia me agrada poco.

—Bueno, ya somos dos. Yo tampoco estoy feliz de estar aquí—dijo el adolescente sin bajar su tono de voz insolente—. Pero ni tú ni yo podemos hacer mucho para cambiarlo, ahora, me dejaras aquí fuera todo el día o en algún momento podré entrar—por inercia Petunia apretó con más fuerza la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa con el animal?

—Ya dije que se queda conmigo—su madre no dijo nada y por un momento Dudley imagino que estaba observando al extraño con verdadera molestia, pero al final pareció rendiste y la puerta se abrió totalmente.

—Entra antes de que más vecinos te vean y cuidadito de que tu animal ensucie algo.

Cuando el adolescente estuvo totalmente dentro de la casa, Dudley no pudo evitar observarlo interesado. No lo reconocía del ningún lado, pero era mucho más alto que él, también más delgado, mucho muy delgado si se le comparaba con alguien como Dudley, tenía el cabello negro azabache y alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda que lo observaron con cierta curiosidad, a su lado un perro grande y negro también lo observaba con una mirada escalofriantemente humana.

Petunia en seguida se puso como barrera entre su hijo y el delincuente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hay un par de reglas que me gustaría que siguieras a rajatabla. Quiero suponer que el anciano te las dijo, pero sólo para que te quede, claro, no puedes hacer nada que tenga la palabra M de por medio en esta casa.

—¿La palabra M?—susurró el adolescente—, ¿te refieres a la magia?—Petunia se estremeció antes de observar preocupada a su hijo.

—Sólo mi esposo y yo conocemos tu anormalidad y queremos que se quede así, no tienes permitido decir siquiera la palabra—el perro gruñó con tal salvajismo que Petunia dio un paso atrás—, esa cosa no debe salir del cuarto y tú te encargaras de su comida, no pienso darle nada a él, ese no fue el trato. Además, tiene terminantemente prohibido hablar con cualquiera de los vecinos y dejarte ver si es el caso, no eres aquí un invitado así que bajaras cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, comida y cena, un minuto antes o un minuto después y pierdes el derecho a tu comida.

Harry respiró hondo antes de asentir.

—Me parece bien, así será más fácil mantener mis distancias con todos ustedes, ahora ¿podrías decirme dónde dormiré?—Petunia asintió al mismo tiempo que su postura rígida se relajaba, entonces pasó por un lado de su hijo, y caminó hacia la planta alta.

—Espera mamá—llamó Dudley cuando vio que el tal Harry había comenzado a seguir a la mujer, por fin había podido unir piezas y se había dado cuenta de a dónde su madre lo llevaría—, él no puede quedarse en mi segunda habitación, me niego.

Harry alzó una ceja cuando Petunia corrió hacia su pequeño gigante y trató de dialogar con él, el trabajo duró más o menos veinte minutos y terminó en un trato muy justo, Harry podía obtener su habitación y a Dudley se le compraría un nuevo saco de boxeo.

Cuando Harry por fin pudo llegar a la habitación ni siquiera le importo lo sucia y abandonada que estaba, se dejó caer sobre el catre tapándose con ambas manos la cara, sabía que aquel lugar sería una tortura, Canuto no pudo hacer más que acomodarse frente a la cama y observarlo con ojos tristes, ambos habían acordado que mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario, Sirius tenía prohibido volver a su forma humana.

*""""¨*

Los primeros días en la casa Dursey fueron una verdadera tortura, los familiares biológicos de su madre parecían salidos de algún cuento de terror, porque todos ellos eran horribles.

Desde Petunia, con su cuello alto y delgado que utilizaba para ver por la ventana y chismorrear después por teléfono, hasta Vernon que había llegado poco después sólo para insultar a Harry y lanzar comentarios nada ingeniosos sobre los inteligentes que eran los muggles y lo anormal y estúpido que era él, poco le importo, Harry rara vez salía de su habitación por gusto y cuando lo hacía no podía más que sorprenderse por todo lo que Dudley era capaz de meter a su enorme estómago, parecía un hoyo negro.

Se pasaba el día aprendiendo los hechizos que leía en los pocos libros que había logrado traer, o platicando con Canuto, con quien había desarrollado su propio sistema para comunicarse en su forma canina.

—¿Y a qué escuela estas asistiendo chico?—cuestionó Vernon observando con malicia a Harry, quien soltó un suspiró y dejó con cierto recelo la cuchara sobre el plato, había prometido a Dumbledore portarse bien, pero los Dursey eran capaces de terminar con su poca paciencia en segundos.

—A ninguna—la risa condescendiente de Vernon no hizo esperar.

—No me sorprende, tienes toda la pinta de ser un delincuente juvenil sin estudios ni trabajo—Harry rechinó los dientes.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es esa pinta?—cuestionó en un tono seco, Vernon no pareció darse cuenta del peligro.

—Bueno, ese cabello tuyo parece que jamás a conocido un peine en su vida y ya no hablemos de tu ropa…—no pudo continuar, Harry había dado un fuerte golpe a la mesa y ahora fulminaba a Vernon, quien tuvo la decencia de lucir aterrorizado.

—Escúchame bien Vernon Dursey, yo no soy ninguna diversión, ¿entendiste? No vine aquí para que canalices todo tu enojo en mí, no sé qué problemas tienes; mira, sí eres impotente estoy seguro que alguna clínica podrá ayudarte; también estoy seguro que un buen peluquín será suficiente como para tapar esas horribles entradas, y qué decir de tu ropa…—sonrió con diversión cuando Vernon se puso rojo de furia y por el rabillo del ojo observó a Dudley Dursey lanzarle una mirada sorprendida.

—Tú… pequeño delincuente—susurró levantándose en todo su tamaño y caminando hasta donde estaba Harry, sin embargo, este no pareció preocupado, se levantó en un fluido movimiento e hizo señas a Vernon para que se acercara a su chaqueta, lo que sea que vio el hombre fue suficiente como para que diera un paso atrás.

—Ahora, ahora, no hay necesidad de convertir nuestra convivencia en un campo minado, créeme, terminarías perdiendo. Así que te doy una sola oportunidad más Vernon, si vuelves a insultarme, insultar a mis padres o arruinarme una de mis comidas no respondo.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazarnos, Harry! parece que se te olvida que estas aquí por caridad, nosotros podríamos correr cuando quisiéramos y tú terminarías solo y desprotegido, este es el lugar más seguro para ti, él me lo dijo.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su tía y levantó el mentón con orgullo.

—No sé cuánto sea verdad respecto a ti, tía Petunia. No creo que tu lealtad hacia mi madre sea especialmente fuerte, de hecho, algo me hace suponer que la detestabas. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Dumbledore les está pagando muy bien para mantenerme aquí—la aludida dio un paso atrás casi al instante, Dudley incluso lucio sorprendido.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? Él me aseguro que nadie se enteraría—Harry rió con ganas.

—Cosas así no son tan difíciles de suponer y además, yo tengo mis fuentes. Así que si ustedes quieren seguir recibiendo lo que sea que les den, más les vale comenzar a respetarme, porque si no yo me voy y adiós dinero.

Dicho eso Harry se dio la vuelta dejando a su paso a un sorprendido Dudley.

*"""""*

Harry se dejó caer sobre el pasto y llevo un dulce a su boca, hacía tres días se había escapado con ayuda de Canuto hasta la tienda más cercana y habían comprado una cuantiosa cantidad de dulces que se habían convertido en la única cosa no amarga en aquella casa.

—¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Remus ahora?—Canuto, que estaba acostado a su lado, lo observó y su cola golpeó dos veces el pasto—. Yo pienso que esta con Tonks, tal vez ahora por fin ha aceptado que le gusta, ¿No crees?—el perro movió las orejas de un lado a otro y Harry no pudo evitar reír, había veces que incluso olvidaba que Canuto era su padrino Sirius. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle sólo como mascota y su sola presencia era un alivio para la profunda soledad que el muchacho sentía casi siempre.

Estar en aquella casa sin posibilidad para ocupar su mente en otras cosas, había significado que la confusa mente volvía a ocupar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos que a veces se sentían tan extraños se aferraban a los bordes de su conciencia.

Sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal con él, no era normal que los recuerdos extraños ocuparan su mente, que la imagen de aquella mujer fueran real pero no recordara de donde había salido y ni siquiera la reconociera. Todo era tan confuso, todo eran tan doloroso, que a veces Harry se pregunta lo que sus padres habían hecho a él.

Ni una sola vez había visitado de nuevo su casa, no se creía capaz, una parte de él temía con colapsar por fin y llorarles todo lo que no había sido capaz, pero otra parte, más real y dolorosa, le recordaba una y otra vez que visitar aquellas tumbas no cambiaría nada, y aquello le aterraba aún más.

—Eres extraño, Potter—el aludido detuvo sus pensamientos para observar a Dudley, quien había tapado toda la vista con su enorme cuerpo y ahora le observaba esperando cualquier razón, Harry sólo gimió, lo último que necesitaba era pelear con su primo.

—¿Puedes quitarte? me tapas el sol—Dudley no pareció escucharlo.

—¿Qué acaso trabajas haciendo trucos de magia en la calle?—cuestionó completamente curioso, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Mamá te prohibió hacer magia el primer día que llegaste, así que sólo deduje que eras un mago callejero—Canuto movió su cola y soltó un ladrido que sonó casi como una risa, Harry le sonrió divertido.

—Se supone que no debes decir la palabra con M, pequeño Duddy, tu madre se enojara mucho—el aludido frunció el ceño ante el estúpido apodo, pero no pareció querer irse.

—Yo no sabía que tenía un primo, ni siquiera sabía que mamá tenía una hermana.

—Yo tampoco, pero créeme, ustedes no me hicieron ninguna falta.

—¿Tú sabes por qué mamá detesta tanto a la tuya?—cuestionó volviendo a pasar por alto el insulto, el azabache cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—No, no sé—murmuró, mintiendo concienzudamente, algo sospechaba respecto a la magia, pero ya que Dudley parecía no saber nada de esta, era mejor mantener las cosas así—a veces sucede con los hermanos, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

—Ellos fueron asesinados—Dudley dio un paso atrás al instante, Harry desvió la vista. Lo menos que quería era compartir aquella información con su primo que parecía tener sólo una neurona en el cerebro, pero hasta ahora el chico no había hecho nada para ganarse un buen insulto.

—¿Alguien mató a la tía Lily?—Harry asintió sin interesarse en corregir a su primo, no sólo había sido su madre pelirroja, también su padre y después los otros dos que había tenido. No pudo evitar estremecerse, viéndolo objetivamente parecía que Harry tenía alguna maldición horrible—. Eso es horrible, ¿por eso te quedas aquí con nosotros? ¿No tienes a dónde ir?

—Oh, créeme. Tengo muchos otros lugares a los que escapar, pero aquí puedo mantener un perfil bajo hasta que llegue el momento de irme—Dudley asintió y sin pedir permiso, se sentó junto a Harry.

—Cuando llegaste aquí pensé que eras un imbécil—Harry alzó una ceja y un insulto jugo con salir de sus labios, que Dudley llamara a alguien más imbécil, parecía cosa de risa—. Pero no tienes miedo a mis padres, o a decir lo que quieres, ¿es eso lo que les enseñas a los vándalos cómo tú?

—Bueno, que tú llames a alguien un vándalo es un poco tonto, quiero decir, ¿no tendrías que estar en la escuela ahora?—Dudley se removió incómodo.

—Tuve algunos problemas…

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno, yo… puede que accidentalmente mandara a un chico a urgencias, pero sólo porque el muy estúpido no se hizo a un lado cuando lo amenace con un lápiz—Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Te expulsaron por amenazar a un chico con un lápiz?

—Bueno, tal vez el lápiz quedo incrustado en su nariz, o eso es lo que dicen.

—¿En serio? Eso debe ser doloroso.

—Al menos no fue el ojo, me dijeron que tuve suerte, de haber sido algo más grave podría estar en la cárcel ahora—Canuto soltó un ladrido y Harry le acarició la cabeza.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Pensé que odiabas mi presencia en esta casa.

—Antes lo hacía, ya te dije que creía que eras un idiota. Pero también eres un vándalo que creció en la calle, dime, ¿puedes doblar cucharas?

Harry negó con la cabeza; sorprendido por aquello.

—Ya te dije que no soy mago callejero—Dudley lucio seriamente incrédulo.

—Lo que tú digas, de todos modos, estoy ansioso de una aventura y estoy seguro que la puedo obtener con alguien de tu calaña—Harry frunció levemente los labios.

—Qué bueno que pienses así…—Dudley asintió mientras se levantaba.

—Papá me prestó las llaves del auto, vámonos ya—Harry lo observó incrédulo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tus padres de verdad te van a dejar salir conmigo?—Dudley se alzó distraídamente de hombros.

—Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero papá hace ya rato que se encerró en su dormitorio y mamá que se fue con una de sus amigas, nadie se dará cuenta, pensaran que te encuentras encerrado en tu cuarto—ante aquello Harry se levantó lentamente.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayas a encerrar a tu perro al cuarto—al escuchar aquello, Canuto, que también se había levantado, se pegó a Harry y ladró a Dudley.

—Él viene con nosotros.

—Estás loco.

—Puede irse en el asiento trasero, tiene modales, te aseguro que no hará ninguna gracia en el sillón; de todos modos, si quieres que yo vaya, él también viene—Dudley suspiró antes de asentir, entonces ambos caminaron hacia el auto. —¿Dursey? Si esto resulta ser alguna estúpida broma por parte tuya, considérate muerto—el aludido asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Ya te dije que te considero un vago interesante, no voy a hacerte nada.

*""""*

El primer viaje con Dudley no resulto del todo pésimo, de hecho, fue hasta divertido, anduvieron en auto por las calles más pobladas y terminaron en un bar ruidoso en donde Harry pronto comenzó a emborracharse, tenía incluso mejor resistencia que Dudley, y aquello era sorprendente, tomando en cuenta lo grande que resulta su primo.

Después ambos caminaron sin rumbo, riendo por tonterías y asustando a algunos incautos, al final Dudley lo convenció para visitar algún club de strippers en donde se colaron con una identificación falsa del muchacho, era un lugar bastante corriente, lleno de humo y olor a sudor, que sólo causo que a Harry se le revolviera el estómago y observara divertido como su primo trataba de ligar con una rubia operada lanzándole billetes de un dólar que no hacían que enojar a la mujer.

Incluso Canuto parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras era acariciado con cariño por una de esas mujeres, a quien no parecía importarle dejar su trabajo a un lado. Harry al contrario de su primo, no presto atención a ninguna mujer, no podía, por alguna razón el recuerdo de Ginny se había pegado a su cráneo con fuerza y los besos robados que habían compartido volvían a todo su alrededor irreal.

Al final Harry tuvo que conducir sin saber apenas nada, pero siguiendo las pobres instrucciones de su regordete primo, quien ya había sacado la cabeza para vomitar ruidosamente en la acera.

Y como había previsto, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que se habían escapado, cuando llegaron a la casa Harry y Canuto se escabulleron hasta su habitación mientras que Dudley era interceptado por su preocupada madre. Después de esa primera vez vinieron muchas otras, Dudley incluso había tratado de presentarle a sus amigos, pero Harry había encontrado que tamaño nivel de estupidez era imposible de soportar, con Dudley tenía más que suficiente.

No se quejaba, habían pensado que su estancia sería una pesadilla. Pero su tregua con su primo hacia todo más fácil, ver la televisión, platicar de cosas sin importancia y salir en la noche para disfrutar de un poco de locura adolescente.

Dudley por otro lado, había encontrado la presencia de su primo como algo refrescante, porque si bien, pocas veces entendía sus respuestas ingeniosas, no parecía temer de nada y tampoco seguía sus órdenes como si se tratara de una especie de Dios, lo trataba muchas veces como alguien inferior, pero para una persona que toda su vida ha sido el centro de atención, encontrar a alguien capaz de plantarle cara sin temer, resultaba refrescante.

A sus padres seguía sin gustarle, de hecho, con frecuencia hablaban con Dudley sobre mantener su distancia, pero al chico poco le importaba, una nueva aventura siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a Harry no parecía importarle nada de lo que dijeran sus padres.

—¿Piensas volver alguna vez a la escuela?—Dudley dejó de tronar su chicle para observar con una ceja alzada a su primo, era la primera vez que el tema de la escuela salía a flote, por lo general a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Era una noche estrellada y por sorprendente que pareciese, Dudley había encontrado especial gusto en observar el cielo, Harry solía hacerlo mucho y siempre parecía perderse en su propios recuerdos, por lo que su primo se había acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo.

—No me gusta estudiar—murmuró sólo para recibir un fuerte bufido, decidió ignorarlo—pero extraño las temporadas de lucha, en la escuela gané muchos campeonatos, era el mejor.

Harry observó a su primo con una ceja alzada, hasta ahora había pensado que Dudley era un bueno para nada, descubrir que parecía ser bueno en una cosa era sorprendente.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a creerte?

—¡Es cierto! Puedo mostrártelo si quieres, pero después no quiero que me reproches nada si tu cara de niño bonito queda desfigurada—Harry soltó una carcajada, dudaba seriamente que Dudley fuera a tocar un cabello de su cabeza.

—No me gustaría tener problemas con tus padres cuando tú seas el que termine muy lastimado, así que mejor voy a optar por creerte.— Canuto en ese momento soltó un ladrido y Harry lo observó antes de asentir, Dudley de haber sido alguien más inteligente, podía haberse dado cuenta, con todo el tiempo que había pasado con aquel par, que el perro no era normal.

—Bueno pues… me gustaría regresar para seguir luchando, pero mamá ya no quiere que vuelva a mi antigua escuela y papá no está de acuerdo en que yo asista a otra, así que por ahora no sé muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, alguna vez volverás a la escuela?

Harry tragó en seco, era difícil a veces mantener aquel secreto a Dudley, pero tampoco resultaba imposible.

—Por ahora no, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer antes.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿De verdad crees que voy a decirte a ti eso?

—Bueno, somos primos y hasta ahora no he hecho nada para hacerte daño.

—Tú lo has dicho, hasta ahora. Pero por si te interesa saber, planeó conquistar el mundo—Dudley soltó una carcajada que rápido fue acompañada por la de primo, cuando ambos dejaron de reír, Harry se pudo serio —, escucha Dudley, a veces eres bastante estúpido, de hecho, en muchas ocasiones he pensado que en tu cabeza no ronda más que una pobre neurona; pero eres una buena persona muy en el fondo, sé que piensas que no hay mucho futuro para alguien como tú, pero no debes olvidar jamás que el tuyo está libre de trabas, aún es tiempo de que hagas con él lo que quieras, no has perdido.

Su primo no dijo nada por unos minutos, absorbiendo aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Mi futuro es bastante oscuro, hay cosas que tengo que hacer antes de vivirlo completamente y tú fuiste el único medianamente coherente en esta casa, así que sólo estoy dándote un consejo.

—Yo no necesito de tus consejos.

—Ya lo sé, eres el Gran D y toda esa basura, pero no podrás ser un adolescente por siempre—Dudley bufó enojado.

—Creo que esas palabras son demasiado grandes para un maleante como tú—Harry sonrió.

—Ya te dije que no deberías utilizar palabras como "grande" en tu vocabulario, la gente en seguida lo relacionaría con tu gran gordura —Dudley le dio un puñetazo que hizo que Harry se riera.

—Y yo ya te dije que dejes de burlarte de mí peso.

—Pensé que nunca serías capaz de entender un insulto…—susurró antes de observar el cielo estrellado—. Sólo piénsalo, ¿está bien? No necesitas tomar una decisión ahora, pero tampoco dejes que pase bastante tiempo, ya te lo dije Dudley, eres un buen tipo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Yo no soy bueno!

—Sí lo eres, créeme, no conoces la maldad pura, estas limpio—susurró soltando un suspiro—, aprovecha eso, te aseguro que no quisieras estar del otro lado, a veces es difícil no saber cuánta bondad queda en tu alma—por algún motivo Dudley se estremeció, las palabras de Harry habían sido claras y concisas hasta el punto en donde las había sentido reales.

—¡Harry!—el grito histérico de Petunia sacó a ambos chicos de su plática y ambos observaron a la mujer haciendo movimientos histéricos para que ambos entraran a la casa.

—Bueno, parece que ha llegado la hora—susurró el azabache levantándose casi al instante, Dudley lo siguió sin entender mucho —. ¿Puedes ir por mi mochila Canuto? Nos vemos en la sala ¿sí?

El perro pareció entenderle porque corrió dentro de la casa pasando por un lado de la histérica mujer, Harry acomodó sus ropas con cierta parsimonia y lanzó otro suspiro antes de observar el cielo nocturno.

Después comenzó a caminar hacia Petunia, Dudley le siguió aún más curioso, cuando su madre vio que ambos se acercaban, corrió hacia el interior de la casa y Harry la siguió sin parecer preocupado, pronto llegaron a la sala, sólo para descubrir que había alguien sentado plácidamente en uno de sus sillones.

Traía ropas extrañas que parecían un enorme vestido, de hecho, era la persona más estrafalaria que Dduley había visto jamás, tenía más arrugas de las que podía contar y una larga barba blanca que llegaba hasta el piso. Parecía un loco o un vagabundo, de aquellos que a veces se paraban en los lugares concurridos y gritaban a pleno pulmón que el mundo terminaría en cualquier momento; sin embargo, lo que más sorpresa le dio es que Harry pareció conocerlo en seguida.

—¿Qué le tomó tanto tiempo para venir por mí?

—Aún tenía cosas que hacer Harry, y tú no podías volver hasta que fuese capaz de arreglarlo todo—susurró tomando después de su tasa—, dime, ¿Cómo fue tu estancia aquí? Tu tía es una mujer encantadora—la aludida chilló antes de pegarse más a la pared, Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto, gente encantadora—susurró lleno de coraje, pero en ese momento Canutó bajó trotando las escaleras, en su hocico se sostenía con fuerza una vieja mochila que dio a Harry.

—Parece ser que el ultimo ha llegado, ¿Cómo está todo, Canuto?—el perro ladró dos veces.

—Confió en que estén listos para volver, hay mucho que tenemos que hacer. Mañana salimos a primera hora Harry, es un hecho—el aludido perdió un poco el color, sabía que Dumbledore había encontrado otro Horrocrux y aquellos sólo podía significar una cosa: el final estaba cerca.

—Lo estamos—susurró casi al instante y se acomodó la mochila sobre los hombros, después se volteó para observar a los tres Dursey, pero no encontró nada bueno que decir de los dos padres.

—Bueno, adiós—.Petunia apretó fuertemente los labios, Vernon bufó y Dudley pareció completamente confundido.

—¿Te vas?—Harry asintió a su primo—, ¿con él?—susurró ahora apuntando al anciano, el azabache volvió a asentir—, ¿Y a dónde?

—Creo que son muchas preguntas Duddy, sólo déjalo ir. Harry no ha traído más que problemas, deberías estar feliz de tener tu habitación de nuevo para ti solo—el adolescente pareció no escuchar a su madre, observó a Harry con atención.

Las últimas semanas habían sido buenas, ambos habían encontrado una buena compañía en el otro, parecía ahora imposible que Harry se fuera porque hasta el momento Dudley no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que había estado en aquella casa, aunque sus padres no lo quisieran, era bueno saber que tenía a más familia que a su tia Marge, y que de hecho, esa familia resultaba ser tan divertida y sarcástica como su primo.

Se había acostumbrado a escapar con él y a convivir todos los días, incluso creía que su nivel de compresión había mejorado ahora que Harry lo había insultado tanto.

—Supongo que entonces te veré en algún momento, tal vez en la calle, cuando vaya a ver algún truco ambulante—Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, era claro que Dudley no quería demostrar lo que sentía respecto a la partida de Harry, pero aún seguía creyendo que el chico era alguna especie de mago ambulante.

—Sólo piensa en lo que hablamos, ¿está bien? ¿Lo harás?—Dudley asintió y Harry se dio la vuelta para encarar a Dumbledore, ambos asintieron y caminaron la salida, al abrir la puerta observaron el cielo estrellado antes de que Dumbledore comenzara a caminar por la acera.

—buena suerte, Gran D.

—Lo mismo digo, cara de niño bonito—Harry rodó los ojos.

—Es hora de irnos Canuto—el perro ladró antes de que ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Dumbledore, Dudley los observó irse sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Por fin—susurró su madre con cierto resentimiento—, ya era hora, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

—He estado viendo casas de playa, hay unas buenas ofertas que podemos pagar con el dinero extra—susurró Vernon quien también sonreía y ahora seguía a su esposa adentro de la casa, Dudley los observó entrar con cierta sorpresa.

¿Cómo podría ser que les importara tan poco Harry? y observando por última vez el cielo estrellado, se prometió investigar algunas escuelas cerca de casa a las que pudiera entrar, al menos haría el esfuerzo, aunque no prometía nada.

**Debo confesar que este fue el capítulo que me pareció más divertido, amé que Harry insultara tanto a Dudley y que él creyera que su primo era un mago ambulante. **

**Para los que siguen ¿Eres tú? Actualizo más tardar para el viernes… :D**

**Y para los que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y en alerta está historia… ¡Muchas gracias! soy pésima en las actualizaciones, pero es bueno saber que aún hay lectores por aquí. **

**Antes de irme, acabo de subir una nueva historia, (si otra) no será larga, puede que tres capítulos. Es tan UA como este fic, sólo que allí los protagonistas son James y Harry. Si buscan algo que leer, pásense por allá, tiene un aire bastante deprimente pero me gustó como quedo. **

**Ahora sí, contestó reviews:**

**Novaporsiempre: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, Harry es muy anti cannon así que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Snape sin problemas. Ahora, respecto a su reacción con los mortifagos en Hogwarts, sucederá en el próximo capítulo, así que ya no falta mucho… ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Anycullen93: ¡Muchas gracias! duré en actualizar, pero bueno, espero no ausentarme ya tanto tiempo… ¡me alegra que el capítulo te gustara! Y espero que este haya sido también de tu agrado, cuídate mucho. **

**Fénix de Plata: Oh… bien, gracias por no abandonar después de tanto tiempo :D. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, pronto actualizare ¿Eres tú?, así que a poco estoy agarrando de nuevo el gusto por todo esto. Y sí… estoy feliz de que te gustara y también me alegró mucho ver tu comentario. ¡Saludos para ti también!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo dedicado a: Loquin, Chiara Polarix Edelstein, Nova por siempre y Florfleur, **

Disfruten la lectura

Capítulo once

*"""*

Bellatrix dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y lanzó una maldición cortante a una joven pelirroja que se movía con maestría, como si bailara alguna danza única, la muchacha apenas pudo agacharse para evitarla, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contratacar cuando Bellatrix volvió a herirla.

Esta vez el golpe fue certero en el brazo izquierdo y mientras la muchacha sostenía la sangrante mano, la bruja se dio la vuelta evitando un hechizo desesperado por parte de la muchacha.

Corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts chocando con algunos de sus conocidos y lanzando de vez en cuando maldiciones a quien estuviera más cerca; le faltaba la respiración y la capa negra se había llenado de sangre.

Poco le importo, invadir Hogwarts no había sido tan difícil como había pensado, de hecho, Draco y ella había planeado todo con maestría hasta el punto en el que su llegada había sido toda una sorpresa y había terminado por hacer que sus fuerzas fueran casi invencibles, los niños no eran más que pequeñas personitas inocentes que hasta el momento habían demostrado lo poco que sabían para defenderse, muchos de hecho ya estaban bien muertos y otros pocos muy, muy heridos.

Ella podía ver lo fácil que estaba siendo todo, Dumbledore aún no había aparecido y todo estaba saliendo tremendamente bien. La batalla terminaría como una gran victoria para sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, algo seguía molestándola más de lo que siquiera podía soportar, había visto a su primo Sirius Black andar en su forma animaga mordiendo a cuanto mortifago alcanzara, hasta el momento no había podido ser detenido, muchos mortifagos, de hecho, habían caído gracias a la forma sigilosa que utilizaba para atacar. Ese en sí no era un gran problema, el problema de hecho estaba en que probablemente Orión también se encontraba aquí. Los miembros de la Orden (o al menos los que conocía como tales) habían llegado apenas unos minutos atrás, Sirius Black había estado desde el inicio.

Y si algo sabía con toda razón era que Orión jamás había sido fácil de tratar, hacia lo que quería, luchaba porque no le gustaba quedarse atrás y se defendía sin miedo alguno, probablemente había estado junto a Sirius desde el principio, después de todo el hombre parecía de verdad protegerlo y tenerlo cerca en todo momento; no tenía ninguna duda respecto a que entonces el chico también estaría cerca.

Había estado desesperada por encontrarlo, por eso realmente no había estado muy concentrada en la batalla y ninguno había muerto por su varita hasta ahora, necesitaba encontrarlo y asegurarse que estaba seguro, que nada le pasaría.

Tenía un año sin verlo, exactamente el tiempo justo para sentir que ya no lo recordaba, en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más endeble su imagen, una cara aniñada con ojos inocentes y sonrisa juguetona, eso era lo que quería recordar, sin embargo, sabía que poco de aquel niño obtendría. Orión era ya un adolescente, casi un hombre, los rasgos característicos de la niñez seguramente se habían diluido y los primeros rasgos maduros empezado.

Aun así, ella no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, verlo después de tanto tiempo le causaba cierto pánico, no quería ver en sus ojos verdes el odio que de seguro ya existía en su persona, no quería ver a Harry Potter, al héroe fuerte y moral que seguramente se había convertido, no quería decepcionarse y al mismo tiempo, era lo único que esperaba.

Verle diferente.

Sabía que así tenía que ser, que Orión tenía una misión que tenía que cumplir, que madurar era necesario, que sus valores tenían que mejorar.

Y por loco que sonase, nada en Bellatrix cambiaba. Aún era la persona a la que más quería, de esa forma limpia, buena. Aún era la persona que más extrañaba y la única por la que estaba dispuesta perder parte de su personalidad y su vida.

Moriría pronto, estaba segura de ello. Una parte pequeña de sí aún odiaba en todo lo que se había convertido, era idiota pensar que era la misma mujer que una noche había robado al pequeño salvador del mundo mágico para hacer de él, un ser humano destruido.

Esa Bellatrix, la sombra, la oscura, la llena de odio, parecía una lejana historia, una invencible que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por una causa en la que sólo era una más, una desechable.

Sin embargo, orión había logrado sacar una parte que ni siquiera creía que existiera en su vida, la parte más humana, la que aún estaba rodeada de dolor físico y mental, pero que era capaz de apreciar los buenos recuerdos y soñar, porque a eso se dedicaba ahora.

Mientras hacía daño, mientras quebrantaba algún espíritu, mientras mataba y enfermaba, mientras se divertía haciendo todo aquello que la había catalogado como una fría acecina; pensaba una y otra vez en lo mucho que extraña el pasado, uno en donde Orión estaba presente.

La vida tiene su manera de castigar, de dañar. Bellatrix no fue la excepción, tenía su propio talón de Aquiles, tenía una fuerte y horrible debilidad y no se arrepentía de ello. Porque en su vida la única misión que había pensado tener estaba destinada a servir al señor Oscuro, y ahora sabía que había sido destinada a hacer más grande, más fuerte, más especial.

Salvar a Orión, aunque costase su propia vida y hacerlo con gusto, con una sonrisa. Eso era lo único que quería.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras y deslizándose por las esquinas de los pasillos y cuando pensó que desfallecería del cansancio, vio a Draco Malfoy. Narcisa le había rogado que lo cuidara, que protegiera su vida, pero cuando Orión entraba en la ecuación, a Bellatrix poco le importaba su miedoso sobrino. Así que verlo con aquella mirada perdida y la piel más pálida de lo común fue suficiente, estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y a pocos pasos detrás de él Snape se abría paso entre las pocas batallas que aún habían.

Bellatrix no espero mucho, tomó a Draco por la solapa de su capa cuando este paso a su lado como si no la hubiera visto y el chico por un minuto pareció a punto de desmayarse, incluso tuvo la audacia de golpear con el puño a la bruja en la cara, quien se separó apenas lo suficiente de él para gruñirle.

Snape, que había presenciado aquel intercambio, tomó del hombro a Bellatrix y sin esfuerzo la separó del muchacho.

—No hay tiempo, es hora de irnos—susurró con voz impresionantemente fria, sin embargo, la bruja apenas se intimido, irse significaba que la misión estaba ya cumplida y Dumbledore había muerto.

—él… él murió—susurró Draco, quien la agarró fuertemente de la manga, como esperando que con ese contacto se sintiéndose más vivo, Bellatrix se separó de él con una mueca. La respiración había comenzado a fallarle, el dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte e irse sin siquiera observar una sola vez a Orión le causaba escalofríos. Si moría cualquier día, incluso mañana, podía haerlo tranqula con tan solo una mirada al muchacho.

—No hay Tiempo Bellatrix, ya ha terminado todo—.susurró Snape, ahora tomando por el hombro a Draco y sin siquiera lanzar una segunda mirad a la bruja, corrió de nuevo tomando con fuerza al muchacho y gritando a quien lo escuchara que todo había terminado.

Ella los observó irse, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que escapara, pero en vez de eso corrió por la dirección contraria, siguiendo el camino contrario a Sanpe y Draco.

*""""*

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire que dejó salir con cierta lentitud, todo él temblaba, la forma horrible en la que Dumbledore había muerto se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no podía enojarse con él por hechizarlo sin su consentimiento, sabía que todo era parte de un plan más elaborado en donde él sólo jugaba un papel primordial.

Y a pesar de que Dumbledore le había dicho que confiara en Snape, una parte de él simplemente quería tomar justicia por la muerte de un viejo con quien nunca pudo llevarse, aunque, suponía, de eso hablaba el anciano cuando se refería a Snape haciendo algo despreciable.

De su muerte, no sabía hasta qué punto el juego acababa, no sabía hasta donde Dumbledore había jugado con sus marionetas, tenía miedo de averiguarlo, y lo peor, creía, era que Sanpe había aceptado su destino como el mejor actor que había conocido.

Él no hubiese podido hacerlo, aunque Dumbledore se lo hubiese pedido de rodillas; no porque realmente no pudiera, sino más bien porque resultaba totalmente escalofriante, como si se tratase de un jugo macabro.

Y a pesar de saber que él formaba parte de aquella red elaborada, decidió hacer las cosas a su manera, le dolía la muerte del anciano, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y además, habían compartidos tantos secretos que era estúpido pensar que no sentía, pero no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a seguir su papel, destruiría los Horrocruxs a su manera, ganaría utilizando sus propias tretas y saldría victorioso por su propia cuenta.

Era lo único que quedaba por hacer, ganar.

Sin embargo, observó seriamente pálido el pasillo que tenía frente a sí y se maldijo, pensando en que tal vez su papel estaba abajo gritando a todos que Snape era un vil traidor, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, ocupar su lugar en la gran función.

Pero no pudo, el dolor se comenzaba a colar en cada poro de su piel y la realidad de haber presenciado la muerte de alguien lo golpeaba tan duro que tuvo que sentarse en el piso y pegar su espalda a la pared de piedra, todo había comenzado y él, aunque no lo admitiera, tenía miedo del futuro que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, la calma no duro mucho, escuchó pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo a donde él se encontraba y tomando con fuerza su varita, sacó la capa de uno de sus bolsillos y se cubrió con ella en el momento justo en el que Bellatrix se hizo presente.

Harry la observó sin poder creerlo, lucia diferente, no parecía feliz y extasiada por la misión que habían cumplido, en realidad, parecía que apenas se podía sostener, aunque no había ninguna herida visible en ella.

A juzgar por su mirada alerta, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien y Harry por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que se trataran del muchacho paliducho o Snape, después desechó la idea. La mujer parecía buscar algo más importante que un simple mortifago, su mirada pasó muchas veces sobre él, pero bajo la capa, fue invisible, lo que le permitió a él observarla con atención.

Había un algo, no sabía qué, algo que le había hecho sentirse terriblemente familiarizado con aquella mujer, aunque realmente ellos dos no tenían nada en común aparte de que ella había sido la culpable de que sus padres murieran y posteriormente, Sirius casi lo hiciera.

Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ira, Sirius ya era parte de su vida, imaginar que pudo haberlo perdido por culpa de la mujer había hecho que el estómago se le revolviera y era extraño. ¿Por qué no sentía nada de aquello por la muerte de sus padres?

Algo estaba terriblemente mal con él, lo sabía. Algo que no lograba entender y que tenía que ver con algo que no sabía, ¿podía ser más confuso?

Y lo peor, sabía, era que no podía decirle a nadie, su comportamiento ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos era normal, no era normal que no albergara sentimientos reales hacia sus supuesto padres, que recordará cosas que no existían, que no pudiese odiar a la mujer que había comenzado a correr hacia el lugar de donde él había salido.

Se encogió bajo su capa y suspiró cuando volvió a quedarse sólo, todo estaba terriblemente mal. Así que con la capa aún puesta se levantó y pegando aún a la pared, comenzó a caminar hacia donde la conmoción era más fuerte, estaba preocupado por la llegada de los aurores, solo esperaba que Snape hubiese podido escapar, aunque una parte de él también se preocupaba por la malvada bruja.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bellatrix volviera a aparecer, parecía no haber encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando, ya no corría, caminaba con rapidez maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Orión debe estar por aquí…, él debe…—se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó junto a Harry, que mantenía su fiel distancia, separado apenas poco de ella; los pasos salvajes de alguien que también se estaba acercando, Bellatrix pareció perder el color y volvió a maldecir entre dientes antes de que se pegara a la pared justo a un lado del muchacho, quien aún se escondía bajo la capa.

La poca oscuridad no era suficiente para tapar a la bruja y maldiciendo entre dientes, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta quedar detrás de una vieja armadura, Harry la observó desde su lugar.

—Esto está jodidamente mal… Orión debe estar bien, seguramente el viejo lo tiene bien protegido—masculló antes de apretar con fuerza su varita y observar el pasillo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un perro negro y enorme pasará corriendo junto a él, Harry en seguida supo que se trataba de Canuto y la respiración por un momento se volvió incontrolada, había presenciado ya una vez el encuentro de la mujer y su padrino y no había sido nada buena.

Rogó para que el perro pasara por alto aquel lugar, y pareció que fue así cuando Canuto no se detuvo, corrió unos metros más adelante y Harry casi se permitió respirar con tranquilad, hasta que observó, sorprendido, que el perro había parado en seco y regresando sobre sus pasos, había comenzado a observar el pasillo.

Harry sabía que los sentidos de su padrino eran mucho mejores en su forma animaga, pero aun así se sorprendió y aún bien cubierto sobre la capa, observó a Bellatrix pegarse más a la pared, ambos sabían que no le convenía atacar en aquellas circunstancias, menos cuando seguramente los aurores ya habían llegado y ella parecía estar tan mal.

Canuto, que había comenzado a olisquear el ambiente, se acercó ligeramente más a la estatua y Bellatrix apretó con más fuerza su varita. Si era atrapada por el perro, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de salir ilesa, estaba mal, no podría contra la furia que él decidiera darle.

Harry observó la escena con atención, sintiendo como el corazón martilleaba en su pecho, lo correcto sería esperar a que Sirius la encontrara, dejar que tomara su venganza y no meterse a menos que de verdad fuese necesario y posteriormente buscar ayuda para que la bruja tuviera su merecido, pero por alguna razón esa idea se le hacía totalmente imposible.

Un instinto protector le invadió, mareado entonces se sostuvo sobre la pared y trató de controlar sus pensamiento, que iban rápidos y sin orden. Orión repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de la mujer riendo en aquella fiesta y por un segundo está se fusionó con Belltraix, ambas eran una misma aunque aquello fuese imposible.

Eso era, imposible.

Y antes siquiera de pensarlo, dejo de agarrar la pared y en su lugar sostuvo los bordes de la capa, no le costó mucho deshacerse de ella, el ruido pareció más fuerte de lo que planeaba y Canuto, que seguía observando la estatua, brincó sobre su lugar antes de rugir a quien quiera que parecía haber parecido, al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta que se trataba de Harry y aliviado se acercó un poco, el azabache tuvo cuidado de no observar más la estatua, en su lugar guardó la capa de invisibilidad y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Estoy bien—susurró cuando Canuto lo evaluó con su mirada tan humana—, ahora no es el momento Sirius, debemos buscar ayuda… Dumbledore… él—se estremeció mitad fingiendo, mitad en serio y soltó un suspiro tembloso que sólo sirvió para alertar al perro—. Se trata de Snape, él apareció y… Merlín, Dumbledore está muerto.

La realidad de aquella declaración fue suficiente para que el perro comenzara a ladrar y lo observara incrédulo.

—Tenemos que irnos… yo, yo no puedo—murmuró el azabache antes de correr hacia donde estaba toda la conmoción, Sirius lo siguió preocupado, ladrando tras de sí, Bellatrix observó aquella interacción con sorpresa, Orión siempre había estado allí y ahora le daba tiempo para escapar.

No hubo ninguna mirada cómplice entre ellos, pero la bruja supo, con amargura, que no había un buen trabajo en alejar a Orión se su identidad, era obvio que él aún recordaba, aunque eso fuera confuso, acababa de salvarla pese a que ella era el enemigo.

Y sin siquiera ser consiente, sonrió, antes de que se alejara corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana sacando de paso su escoba.

No todo estaba perdido, pensó, no estaba sola, no totalmente, aún tenía a Orión, aunque él no lo supiera.

*""""*

Ronald Weasley dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y se limpió las lágrimas salvajes de sus mejillas, le dolía la cabeza y el nudo en la garganta era cada vez más fuerte. Había sido un entierro hermoso, digno de alguien como Albus Dumbledore, de un hombre que durante su vida había dado todo de sí para la sociedad mágica.

Era cierto que Ron no lo conocía del todo, no era más cercano que cualquier otro alumno, pero escuchar a las personas llorar, sentir la tristeza en su pecho y ver el féretro blanco, sólo había traído horribles recuerdos a sus memorias.

Ya había pasado tanto y aún extraña mucho a su padre, desde que él había muerto una parte de Ron también lo había hecho, ya no era más un niño que pensaba que sus padres podrían protegerlo de todo, ya no era más alguien inocente.

El dolor había servido para hacerlo madurar, había dejado mucho atrás y había recuperado casi nada. En el mundo hay personas que deberían morir, personas crueles y llenas de rencor y odio, personas que han destruido la vida de inocentes; esas sí merecían morir. Pero el mundo era cruel y los inocentes siempre iban primero.

Su padre, Dumbledore… todos los niños que habían muerto en el ataque, la escuela Hogwarts se cerraba por siempre y él no podía evitar pensar, con cierta amargura, que había llegado la hora de demostrar toda su valía.

Su madre nunca se había recuperado totalmente, pero no podía solo quedarse a un lado, era joven, lo sabía, pero no idiota. Daría su vida sí así se aseguraba que Voldemort al final tendría su merecido.

Todo había terminado, ahora era hora de luchar y Ron no podía sentirse más amargo. No sabía que pasó seguir, pero Harry, a quien sólo había visto de paso, parecía tan centrado y lleno de valentía que Ron no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, una parte de él estaba agradecida que al menos tendrían a él para valerse.

Alguien tocó su hombro en ese momento y se estremeció casi por inercia antes de observar que se trataba de Ginny, ella no estaba llorando, parecía simplemente ausente cuando le sonrió.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire.

—Te acompaño.

—No—dijo Ginny, más segura de sí misma—, es la única oportunidad que tendré para ver el castillo en un largo tiempo, necesito hacer esto sola. Tengo mi varita conmigo y no me alejaré mucho—Ron lució indeciso, Ginny suspiró—. No eres papá, Ron, no tienes que protegerme de lo mismo que tú temes, soy lo suficiente grande como para cuidar de mí misma—aclaró, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

Ron pareció aún más inseguro y por un momento se planteó ir tras ella, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque alguien más le tomó la mano, se trataba de Hermione, quien le sonrió por sobre las lágrimas.

—Vamos, Ron—susurró, jalándolo hacia ella, el muchacho pelirrojo suspiro antes de apretarla en un fijo abrazo, extrañaría la paz de Hogwarts.

*""""*

Tan pronto como Ginny se aseguró que no tenía un hermano sobreprotector detrás de ella, corrió lo poco que le faltaba hasta adentrase al castillo, no le costó mucho tiempo dar con Harry, estaba en el gran comedor observando con atención el cielo azul, no había nadie más allí y Ginny no pudo evitar tragar en seco antes de posarse a un lado de él.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido—la pelirroja dio un respingo involuntario ante el comentario de Harry, hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz.

Su corazón martilleo con fuerza y con una sonrisa triste se dio cuenta que sus sentimiento hacia el azabache seguían siendo los mismos.

—Quería despedirme de todo, voy a extrañar esto—susurró barriendo las cuatro mesas, Harry suspiró.

—Durante el tiempo que he estado aquí me he imagino este lugar repleto de niños y de magia, supongo que debió ser fantástico—Ginny pudo captar un leve tono de deseo en la voz del azabache y no pudo sentirse más amargada.

Las cosas nunca debieron suceder de aquella manera, Harry debió haber tenido la oportunidad de venir a Hogwarts como cualquier chico normal.

—Lo era, cada casa tenía sus propias reglas y no podías evitar sentirte como en tu hogar cuando llegabas a tu sala común—Harry soltó el aire despacio.

—Probablemente yo hubiese decepcionado un poco a todos, no soy como mis padres, dudo que el sombrero ridículo me hubiese considerado un Gryffindor—Ginny suspiró, por más que le doliera, Harry tenía razón, probablemente hubiese sido un Ravenclaw o un Slytherin.

—A mí no, aún seguiría siendo tu amiga.

—¿Amiga?—cuestionó con un cierto tono amargo, Ginny se estremeció con el corazón martilleando con más fuerza en su pecho.

—Prefiero eso a no ser nada, Harry.

—Quisiera que fueras todo—la declaración tuvo tal fuerza que Ginny no reaccionó cuando Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza, pero el tacto se sintió tan bien que ella instintivamente se relajó.

—Y yo quisiera poder haber tenido más tiempo contigo—susurró reaccionado al final y apretando su agarre de regreso, Harry suspiró.

—Últimamente he pensado mucho en lo que quiero y poco en lo que tengo que hacer.

Ginny no dijo nada ante aquella declaración, se quedó a su lado sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

—¿Te vas?—Harry soltó la mano de la muchacha y la observó con decepción.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo una misión qué hacer, Ginny. Ambos lo sabíamos, sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía llegar muy lejos, que en mi futuro no había más que Voldemort—ella asintió, observando los ojos verdes con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé… lo sé.

—Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño.

—No, no lamentas nada Harry. Ese eres tú, sólo actúas en el momento, piensas después y así… así te quiero. No cambiaría nada, ¿sabes? Nada de lo que siento por ti, incluso si tu destino es irte y el mío es esperar—ante la última declaración, Harry dio un paso atrás.

—No puedes esperarme—susurró con cierto pavor en la voz—. Ginny, debes seguir adelante. No importa qué, tienes un futuro maravilloso.

Ginny, sintiéndose rebelde negó con fuerza, una parte de ella también se sentía insultada.

—No quiero nada de ese maldito futuro maravilloso si no es contigo.

—Nosotros jamás tuvimos nada.

—¡Claro que sí! Era real, Harry, es real. Cada momento a tu lado fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta que te quería a ti más que a nada—ante aquella declaración, Harry lanzó un suspiro tembloroso.

Una parte de él se alegraba, otra parte de él maldecía a la suerte, al destino o a lo que fuera que los estuviese controlado, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, no era justo para ella ni tampoco para él, no debían haberse encontrado nunca, no ahora y no así, no cuando no podían estar juntos.

—No digas eso… Ginny, yo… yo soy una persona rota.

—Yo también—susurró ella acercándose a él, pegó su frente a la suya y sintió que la primera y salvaje lagrima corría libremente por su mejilla, el aliento de Harry se sentía como una suave brisa sobre su piel y sus manos en su cintura eran la única salvación que necesitaba.

Fue en sus brazos donde se sintió única, donde se sintió completa y cuando sus parpados se abrieron y sus ojos lo buscaron, descubrió que él ya la estaba observando, sus frentes se mantuvieron unidas cuando ambos bebieron en la mirada del otro lo mucho que se amaban y lo poco que se atrevían a decir.

—Promete que lo intentaras, que harás todo tu esfuerzo por regresar—Harry se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, pero no contestó, en cambio hizo algo que llevaba toda su vida deseando.

La besó y el mundo se tambaleó bajo sus pies.

Era diferente a cualquier otra vez, era un beso de despedida y aquellos eran los más amargos, los más dolorosos.

No había un futuro para su relación y era lo único que ambos deseaban, no podían estar juntos y era lo único que ambos querían.

Se amaban pero la vida era injusta.

Se besaron por lo que pareció durar una eternidad, era agridulce y doloroso pero también la emoción más llena de felicidad que habían sentido.

—Prométeme que cuidaras de ti, Gin—susurró él cuando al fin se separaron, una de sus manos acarició la cara femenina, Ginny cerró los ojos por un momento y ambos se quedaron así.

Sintiéndose unidos y a la vez tan alejados.

—Bueno Harry, creo que… ¡Oh! Diablos, lo siento—Sirius no perdió el tiempo en darse la vuelta mientras que ambos adolescentes se separaban, totalmente sorprendidos por ser descubiertos.

La magia se había ido, era hora de volver al mundo real, y este exigía que ambos actuaran como si entre ellos no existiera más que una bonita amistad.

—¡No vi nada!—vociferó Sirius, quien aún de espaldas, cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, Ginny se limpió la última lagrima salvaje de su mejilla y observó con una sonrisa como Harry hacía lo propio, después ambos rodaron los ojos.

—Tengo que irme, Harry—susurró ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para besar su mejilla, el azabache asintió evitando mirarla, ella suspiro. — ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—No lo sé—susurró en respuesta, Sirius hacia su mejor esfuerzo para lucir totalmente arrepentido, pero era obvio que estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, cuando lo haga espero que ambos tengamos una competencia en escoba, me lo debes.

—¿De que serviría? Soy mejor que tú—Ginny sonrió antes de golpearle juguetonamente en el hombro y levantar la barbilla orgullosa.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú—susurró antes de suspirar—. Nos vemos pronto, Harry, voy a esperar ese juego.

Harry asintió a ella antes de alcanzar su mano y acariciar rápidamente sus nudillos, la pelirroja sonrió.

—Despídeme de todos—ella asintió.

—Lo voy a hacer.

Y dicho esto abandonó el gran comedor caminando a un lado de Sirius y corriendo lo último que quedaba hacia la puerta, abandonó el lugar sin ver hacia atrás, Sirius no tardo en voltearse y observar sorprendido a su ahijado.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?—Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo de tú y Ginny…

—Entre ella y yo no hay…

—No termines esa frase, te vas a arrepentir—aclaró su padrino, después le sonrió con los ojos llenos de tristeza—, ella es una chica maravillosa.

Harry dejo salir el aire y huyendo de su mirada, asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero preferiría no hablar de ello, ya es suficiente difícil saber que…

No termino aquella frase, pero Sirius lo entendió al instante. Era tan difícil observar que su joven ahijado tenía que tomar ese tipo de decisiones, que tenía que dejar su felicidad a un lado por culpa de deberes que ningún mago se merecía cargar.

Así que se acercó y con cierto cuidado, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho, él suspiró cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Al menos me tienes a mí, yo sé que no es lo mejor. Que un viejo animago no se comparar a tu bonita pelirroja, quiero decir, yo no tengo senos ni vagina, pero…

—Solo cállate, Sirius. Ya sabía que encontrarías la manera de decir algo estúpido—Sirius soltó una carcajada llena de vida antes de apretar a Harry con más fuerza.

Ambos caminaron el resto del camino totalmente en silencio hasta llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts, había pocas personas allí, pero por las dudas, Black y Potter se aplicaron un hechizo desilusionador antes de seguir caminando.

No muy lejos de allí, una vieja y mágica motocicleta esperaba ya que ambos hombres comenzaran con su aventura.

*"""""*

Bueno, sí. Nueva actualización, por fin hay un poquito más de Ginny de Bellatrix. La aventura de los Horrocruxes empieza pero es muy diferente, aquí sólo son Sirius y Harry.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Contestó reviews, muchas gracias a los que comentaron:

Loquin: ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues sí… muchas gracias por pasarte también por aquí, ojala que el capítulo diez te haya gustado tanto como el nueve. Jaja, creo que hasta yo le he agarrado aprecio a la mujer. Y en fin… no tengo por qué decirlo, pero lo voy a hacer… soy muy mala en las actualizaciones! Sin embargo, me alegró mucho tu opinión, es refrescante saber que alguien piensa de esa manera, porque tienes razón, mientras no se abandone la historia, actualizar en una semana, un mes… es lo de menos. Saludos a ti también.

Chiara Polarix Edelstein: jajaja… ¡Gracias! yo esperaba que alguien me dijera algo respecto a Dudley, y escribiste lo que más me gustó de sus frases, el creer que Harry era un mago callejero. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho.

Nova por siempre: ¡Hola! Es un gusto leer tus reviews y más me gustó saber tu opinión sobre la relación Harry-Dudley, que es diferente al cannon, porque Harry es mejor jodiendo y los Dursey se lo merecían… en fin, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

Florfleur: ¡Hola! Jaja, sí, voy a tratar de seguir algún ritmo rápido, para que la historia la terminé ya en cualquier momento. Jaja… probablemente la actualización de eres tú ya esté más que lista. ¡qué bueno que mis historias te gusten! Y sí… ¡cuídate mucho Flor!


	12. Chapter 12

Disfruten la lectura

Capítulo doce

*"""*

Severus Snape observó con cierto nerviosismo su alrededor, estaba preocupado de que Potter no llegara, llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y el simple hecho de que él se encontrara en el bosque (aunque fuese solo) representaba un gran peligro por la información que llevaba consigo.

Fue un mes exacto el que duró Potter en comunicarse con él mediante la moneda, incluso había llegado a pensar que no sucedería, que Dumbledore había fallado en pensar que el chico Potter seguiría sus instrucciones después de muerto, al final resultaba que estaba equivocado, y con ello, descubrió que jamás conocería completamente al muchacho; que tenía un cierto parecido con James, era seguro de sí mismo, parecía haber crecido feliz y saludable, y por eso lo había odiado al principio, pero luego lo había escuchado hablar y había descubierto que de su boca no salían tantas estupideces como había pasado con su odioso padre.

No tenía tras de sí el estigma de las casas, no era Gryffindor valiente y estúpido, como su padre. Tenía esa sonrisa felina tan extraña y la seguridad de un combatiesen experimentado, no se parecía a James Potter, mucho menos a Lily.

Sin embargo, abandono su pensamiento cuando escuchó con sigilo que alguien se acercaba caminando con lentitud, Severus se aproximó al árbol más cercano y cubriéndose con él, levantó su varita, listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo.

Ese no fue el caso, Harry Potter se apareció levantando su varita y escaneando el claro, Severus dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y espero que el muchacho hiciese cualquier movimiento, esté no llegó, la varita en alto y la mirada fiera se mantuvo imperita.

—Potter—susurró Snape, rindiéndose primero, salió de su escondite con la varita en alto y ambos se observaron midiéndose, Snape no sabía hasta donde el muchacho conocía la verdad, no sabía si confiaba en él lo suficiente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar nuestros papeles a un lado y cerrar el telón por un momento—susurró el muchacho, bajándole lentamente su varita—. Dígame, ¿Cómo pudo aceptar ser cómplice en la gran obra de Albus Dumbledore?—Snape bajo la varita al instante, la ironía era suficiente como para que se diera cuenta que tenía frente a sí a Harry Potter.

Pero en realidad, lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus palabras, él sabía y aceptaba que Dumbledore había creado una gran teatro alrededor de todos, de hecho, parecía que ni siquiera se sentía herido, se burlaba a su manera porque saber aquello lo hacía aún más fuerte.

—Llegaste tarde, Potter—susurró al fin, sin contestar su pregunta, Harry sonrió.

—Me entretuve leyendo la maravillosa vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore, una novela perfecta, si me permites decirlo, Sirius la consiguió la semana pasada—Snape suspiró.

— ¿Y crees en todo lo que dice?

—Dumbledore no era un santo—dijo Harry, alzándose de hombros—, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de la población mágica, yo no me siento engañado ni insultado, después de todo, todos nosotros tenemos maldad en nuestro interior

Ante aquello Snape no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, Harry Potter difícilmente era el héroe que la sociedad mágica necesitaba, no estaba ciertamente lleno de ideas absurdas sobre la oscuridad y el bien, parecía más flexible en ese punto y aquello era terriblemente desconcertante.

Porque como nuevo y futuro director de Hogwarts, Snape había tenido derecho a observar y clasificar los registros escolares de cualquier mago estudiante de Hogwarts, por lo que había buscado con cierta curiosidad el registro del padre adoptivo del muchacho.

Lo que había encontrado había sido totalmente desconcertante, no sólo por el hecho de que el hombre parecía haber sido alguien simplemente normal, nada destacado en ninguna área, con calificaciones pésimas en DCAO y TIMOS desastrosos; era pues, alguien que apenas parecía controlar su propia magia como adolescente y que después había abandonado todo al no encontrar un lugar como mago y dando la espalda a su naturaleza, se había hecho granjero, se había casado y había roto todas las relaciones que tuviese.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre así hubiese sido capaz de enseñar a Potter todo lo que parecía saber? Y es que, si se hacía a un lado su diferente forma de pensar, aún se tenía a un mago increíblemente talentoso con la varita, que además era seguro e inteligente, ¿Cómo había aprendido todo aquello de un mago como el que había sido su padre adoptivo?

No parecía tener lógica, era un total misterio que hasta ahora no había hecho más que llenar su mente de preguntas.

—Aunque debo admitir que es interesante volver a verlo, preferiría que acabáramos ya con todo esto, Sirius no va a tardar en darse cuenta que me escapé y créame, no tengo ganas de tenerlo todo loco—Snape hizo una mueca casi al instante.

—¿Así que es cierto? Está viajando con Sirius Black, Potter—el muchacho asintió.

—Es mi padrino, de todos modos, no creo que ambos estemos aquí para hablar acerca de Sirius—Snape negó al instante.

—Albus me dejó algo para usted.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, él me lo dijo después de que me habló sobre su muerte y el papel que usted formaba en esta—Snape frunció el ceño, por más molesto que resultase, tenía que admitir que era casi tranquilizador tener a alguien que supiese la verdad, aunque ese alguien fuese Potter.

—No creo que usted deba de meterse en eso, ni siquiera mencionarlo en lo más mínimo, ¿se da cuenta del peligro en el que ambos estaríamos?

—Eso ya lo sé. Usted guarda tantos secretos como yo lo hago, y ambos estamos jugando con nuestro papel en esta gran obra, ¿así que por qué no sólo continuamos con esto?—Snape gruñó, pero asintió a su pesar y se acercó apenas unos cuantos pasos para después meter su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, en dónde sacó una sencilla maleta negra.

— Aquí está todo, Potter—Harry asintió antes de tomarla.

—Entonces supongo que eso es todo—Snape asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir, sin embargo, antes de decir nada, Harry volvió a hablar—estoy seguro que yo no le caigo nada bien, Sirius disfruta especialmente cuando me cuenta algunas de sus historias como maleantes buscapleitos que siempre encontraban a Snevillus para divertirse, normalmente yo me rió, no voy a mentirle. Soy así, no es personal, incluso me reiría si mi padre hubiese sido el acosado y no el acosador, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que de verdad le respeto mucho.

Ante aquella declaración, Snape se quedó observando al muchacho sorprendido, sin saber qué decir, Harry le sonrió.

—No cualquiera haría la mitad de las cosas que usted hace y todavía tendría tiempo para seguir un montón de órdenes de un viejo muerto, su posición no es nada sencilla, podrían matarlo en cualquier momento, créame cuando le digo que no hay mucha gente a la que yo respete, ni siquiera lo hacía mucho con Dumbledore, pero usted es diferente, fue capaz de probar el poder que la magia negra otorga, tiene la gloria ahora y está en el bando que en apariencia parece ser el ganador, y aun así, es leal a Dumbledore—concluyó antes de sonreír al sorprendió hombre—, ahora, no sé qué más órdenes tiene que seguir, ni siquiera sé muy bien si nosotros dos nos vamos a volver a ver, pero espero que tenga suerte.

Al terminar, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y caminó en línea recta, no volvió a voltear hacia atrás, pero Snape duro mucho tiempo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, cubrió su expresión sorprendida por una mueca, no era hora de pensar en lo dicho por el muchacho, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el intermedio, era hora de volver a ocupar su lugar en la obra.

*""""*

Sirius observó receloso a Harry, durante el último mes no habían hecho más que viajar en la moto, esconderse y fingir que nada sucedía fuera de su propio mundo. De hecho, con todo el desastre que estaba sucediendo, Sirius estaba seguro que sería capaz de salir al mundo mágico sin necesitada de cubrirse, después de todo aún se creía que él era un mortifago, pero cuando había sugerido a Harry regresar, él se había negado rotundamente, diciendo que tenía una misión más importante qué hacer, aunque de está Sirius sabía apenas nada.

Intuía que se trataba de algo importante, de algo que había tenido que ver con todas las largas horas que Dumbledore había pasado con el muchacho, pero la verdad era que por ahora sólo sabía eso.

—¿Estamos en busca de algo?—Harry asintió sin dejar de leer un viejo libro de solapas desgastadas que simplemente había parecido de un día para otro, no sabía que contenía, pero parecía realmente interesante, Sirius en algún momento había tratado de leerlo, pero el azabache había sido más rápido, cerrándolo en su cara y escondiéndolo en un lugar que no conocía.

Estaban viviendo, hasta ahora, en una desgastada casa de campaña que había tenido tiempos mejores, de hecho, aún conservaba viejos candelabros y costosos muebles, pero como todo lo Black, había perdido totalmente su esplendor al pasar a manos de Sirius.

No era del todo incómodo, estaba bien, pero la comida escaseaba casi todo el tiempo y aunque Sirius podía soportar perfectamente la falta de alimentos, poco podía hacer cuando Harry comenzaba a ponerse de muy humor, sucedía por intervalos, durante las mañana y las noches antes de dormir, gruñía a su padrino y maldecía con más fuerza, era tan extraño que a Sirius le había costado mucho trabajo no atarlo en una silla cualquiera y dejarlo así por horas.

Deseaba tanto saber lo que sucedía que comúnmente él también terminaba terriblemente estresado.

—Dime, ¿Qué me puedes decir de esta excelente pieza de joyería?—Sirius salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y sorprendido, observó que Harry había abandonado el libro y ahora sostenía en sus manos un relicario de oro.

No le costó mucho trabajo conocerlo, lo había viso cientos de veces como para no hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces con eso?—cuestionó ignorando la pregunta del adolescente—pensé haberlo tirado cuando me deshice de toda la basura de la casa Black—Harry abrió sorprendido los ojos—, es tan horrible y tan viejo, padre lo uso unas pocas veces antes de regalarlo a Regulus, si mal lo recuerdo, el pequeño serpiente estaba tan orgulloso de poseerlo, no me digas por favor que a ti te gusta.

Concluyó, con cierto tono amargo en su voz, sin embargo, Harry no fue capaz de contestarle al instante, había estado leyendo el libro que Dumbledore le había dejado, en dónde venían todas sus anotaciones y suposiciones sobre los posibles Horrocruxes, un libro que había tenido bien alejado de Black y su curiosidad, no porque desconfiara de él, porque no lo hacía, sabía que el animago y Remus eran tal vez, los únicos adultos que de verdad le veían como humano.

El problema estaba en que era un tema tan prohibido, tan peligroso, que dejar constancia de él era simplemente demasiado arriesgado, Voldemort no podía sospechar ni por asomo que él ya lo sabía, la diferencia en ganar y perder se encontraba en eso, en ser lo suficientemente cauto y guardar para sí solo aquel peligroso secreto.

Pero, ante la respuesta mundana de Sirius, que había conocido el objeto y emocionalmente, le había causado cierta repugnancia, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá si necesitaba más ayuda. Habían pasado las últimas semanas acampando en bosques, Sirius sin saber qué hacer, Harry sintiéndose cada vez más enojado y estancado.

Toda una pérdida de tiempo, y por ello, decidió bajar un poco sus barreras, tenía que hallar la manera de continuar y Sirius sabía la respuesta, así que por primera vez en el viaje, se atrevió a hablar.

—El día que Dumbledore murió, ambos fuimos a una misión muy especial y peligrosa, viajamos hasta un ruinoso poblado muggle y llegamos hasta aun cueva que en apariencia era toda normar pero que…

Mientras el relato continuaba, Sirius perdía poco a poco la habilidad de reaccionar, aquello parecía totalmente idiota, totalmente extraño. Un simple relicario por el que Dumbledore había terminado casi muerto, por el que habían arriesgado tanto, pero que al final había resultado ser una copia.

Lo tomó en sus manos cuando el azabache lo dejó lo observó con mórbida fascinación, era una copia exacta, hasta el mínimo detalle y el peso, había tomado el original en sus manos antes de tirarlo, sin saber o sospechar qué tan valioso era. Lo abrió aun escuchando la lejana voz de su ahijado, quien parecía cada vez más extasiado, como si Sirius hubiese llegado para resolver el mayor misterio de todos.

Pero él dejó de hacerlo caso cuando tomó la arrugada hoja de papel y leyó la nota desgastada que seguramente Harry ya había repasado más de un millón de veces, era simple, pero concisa y aterradora, más valiente que pusilánime y estaba firmada por tres letras que terminaron por helarle la sangre.

R. A. B

Reg… su hermanito pequeño, su compañero de juegos, el chico que una vez protegió de sus padres antes de que comenzase a luchar contra él, porque estaban en el bando contrario y Regulus había dejado de ser inocente.

Le había odiado por mucho tiempo, y es que su hermano le había decepcionado casi completamente cuando se había unido a los mortifagos, no porque fuese extraordinario, no porque creyese que él fuese bueno, sino más bien porque aún tenía la esperanza que detrás de todo el miedo y el orgullo, aún viviese el niño de ojos curiosos que continuamente le seguía cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Le odió por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando se dio cuenta que había muerto, porque había pensado que lo había hecho como un cobarde idiota, que se había dado cuenta de su terrible error y había decidido huir antes de ser capturado y asesinado y en su mente llena de malos tragos, había pensado que cada quien tenía lo que se merecía y Regulus había excavado su propia tumba.

Ese fue su pensamiento, al menos hasta que lo encerraron en Azkaban y se dio cuenta con cierto resentimiento que la vida era injusta y a veces la gente obtenía lo contrario de lo que merecía, sólo el tiempo y los malos recuerdos habían hecho que Sirius terminara por olvidar a su hermano, ya no lo odiaba, pero tampoco le quería, eran un sentimiento ambiguo en su mente que ahora quemaba en lo hondo de su alma.

Regulus no había muerto como un cobarde, lo había hecho como un héroe silencioso que nadie recordaría, que nadie agradecería, excepto él.

Excepto su hermano mayor.

Y lo peor era que Sirius había tirado tan valioso objeto: el resultado de la muerte de Regulus; aún no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba, aún se encontraba confuso y terriblemente emocional, aún sentía la garganta seca y los ojos incomodos. Pero de repente pudo recordar a cierto elfo domestico que en su momento, se dedicó a salvar todo lo que pudo de la casa Black, Regulus había sido su favorito, su razón de existir, aún había una esperanza.

*""""*

Harry lo observó con cierta tristeza: los ojos perdidos, algún sentimiento extraño retorciéndose en su alma, Sirius estaba hablando rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras y divagando por cada minuto, estaban ambos sentado en la vieja cocina Black, llena de polvo y de recuerdos amargos, habían tres botellas de wisky de fuego vacías, otra más medio llena, como todo, sus sentimientos, su alegría.

Reía de vez en cuando, a intervalos de cada trago, bebiéndose también la tristeza, bebiéndose también las alegrías.

Regulus Black, el pequeño chico que por años había considerado un ser pusilánime, había muerto siendo más héroe de lo que jamás él sería, valiente, fuerte, único. Incluso Kreacher, criatura nauseabunda y molesta había cambiado a sus ojos y por primera vez había visto aquello que Regulus había visto en él.

Y dolía, dolía como el infierno, su hermano se había tornado real, doloroso; como su historia, repleta de giros de la vida y finales rotos. Como el sabor amargo que había perdido cualquier tipo de realidad, quería olvidar, quería fingir por un momento que había sido un buen hermano, que Regulus había muerto sabiendo lo mucho que a Sirius le importaba.

Harry lo dejó, perdido también en sus recuerdos, alternando miradas tristes con tragos más concienzudos, apenas mucho para sentirse perezoso, pero no lo suficiente para perder la lucidez, era momento de Sirius, era su momento.

No lloraba, no gemía de dolor, se mantenía sereno, porque Azkaban había endurecido todo dentro de él, esperaba que las personas tomaran las cosas a su manera, esperaba tanto de tan poco que la garganta terminaba cerrándose.

—Y yo le quería, Harry, de verdad que sí… mi pequeño hermano, solía jugar todo el tiempo con la escoba de juguete y cuando rompía cosas yo tomaba la culpa, yo le protegía… luego entró a Howgarts… Slytherin, le odié… pasé de él como se pasa de las cosas simples, fingí que no veía su dolor, me alcé de hombros y seguí mi camino… ¿crees que él me odia?... yo definitivamente si me odio… Lúnatico solía decir… ¡Y James! cuanto quería a tu padre… siempre reía… son cosas que pasan, mi corazón ya está roto, cada parte de él, hasta la más pequeña, se quedó en el pasado, allí está bien… no tengo compostura… y a veces… a veces de verdad que le extraño.

Y luego, por primera vez escondió su cabeza en sus manos y su cuerpo se sacudió en suaves temblores, pero no lloró, y cuando se pudo controlar, levantó la vista para observar el relicario, el verdadero, el que Kreacher protegió con su propia vida y que ahora pertenece a ellos, ellos ahora son los indicados para destruirlo.

Y lo harían, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese Sirius, se lo debía a Regulus, sería su manera de rogar perdón que no merecía, porque incluso cuando todo parecía ir mal, ambos sabían que iban por buen camino, Sirius aún entendía poco, pero ya podía indagar, ya podía sospechar, Voldemort había creado algo… algo que guardó en ciertos objetos, algo que le daba un enorme poder y que tenía que ser destruido, esa era la misión de Harry.

Y de nuevo, sólo porque sí, volvió a tomar, harto de recordar.

*"""*

Regulus comenzó a gritar, tan fuerte y tan lleno de dolor que Sirius trastabilló sobre sus pies, la varita se tambaleó en sus manos y el relicario tembló desde el suelo, pero el espectro de su hermano comenzó a encajarse las uñas en la cara, llevándose pedazos de piel en el proceso.

Estaba sufriendo, estaba terriblemente mal.

En su cabeza y a unos pocos pasos de él, Harry le gritaba que no era más que una ilusión disfrazada de su hermano, que él había muerto tratando de recuperar el preciado objeto y que ahora era momento de vengar su muerte.

Pero no podía, al principio se había sentido valiente, había pensado que sí podía, pero luego aquella cosa había comenzado a hablar, era la voz de James que gritaba cuanto le odiaba y que nunca le perdonaría.

_¡Todo es tu culpa Black, Lily y yo morimos por tu estupidez!_

Harry le había advertido sobre lo que podría suceder si decidían abrir el relicario, por eso habían esperado dos semanas para que Sirius pudiese arreglar todo lo que estaba revuelto dentro de él, y estúpidamente había pensado que estaba listo, que era más fuerte que la maldad.

Pero entonces la voz de James había muerto y una versión distorsionada y terriblemente enferma de su hermano se mostró bajo sus pies, agonizando con cada grito, aullando de dolor. Y lo único que podía pasar por la cabeza del animago era correr hacia él y salvarlo, hacer lo que antaño no había hecho.

—¡No es real, Sirius! ¡No lo es! ¡Ese no es tu hermano, ese no es él, es Tom Riddle, si quieres salvar a Regulus debes matarle ya!

Los gritos de Harry llegaron a hacia él como un extraño analgésico y por un momento pudo controlarse, tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de cobrar venganza.

La imagen de su hermano gritó más fuerte, pero está vez pudo alejar su voz, se concentró y levantó su varita, cerró los ojos, dejó que el odio fluyera, que la locura le animara, que el dolor le anestesiara.

En cuestión de segundos el fuego maldito cobró vida, llevándose todo a su paso, la distorsionada imagen, el horrible relicario, fue tan fuerte que no lo pudo controlar, tosió sobre el humo y a tientas corrió hacia la puerta, Harry ya le esperaba fuera, sosteniendo la puerta abierta, salió, tapándose la cara y tirándose al piso al instante, el azabache lo dejó estar, le palmeó la espalda y selló la puerta, después comenzó a murmurar hechizos potentes que protegieron la casa del fuego que probablemente ya había consumido la totalidad de la habitación.

Después se aseguró de que su padrino aún estuviese consiente y escuchando gritos lejanos, lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta la sala, en donde lo acomodó en un sillón mientras Kreacher llevaba un té de hierbas, que Sirius tomó sin ser consiente.

Sin ya sentir nada.

*""""*

Harry extrañaba a su padrino, aquel torturado que aún gustaba de bromear y molestarle por todo, aquel que le había hecho darse cuenta de que gustaba de Ginny y que coleccionaba sus fotografías de periódicos; porque en su lugar ahora había un hombre que parecía haber perdido la alma misma.

Después del incidente con el relicario, el animago se había negado a levantarse del sillón en donde le había acomodado, apenas lo hacía cuando quería ir al baño, que no era siempre, porque comía y bebía poco.

Estaba delgado, veía con una mirada perdida, como si no viese nada real, como si fuese capaz de observar algo que nadie más era capaz de entender, Kreacher le dejaba comidas de todo tipo, le hablaba de Regulus, se portaba febril a él, pero Sirius aún no veía nada más que su propia soledad.

Y Harry tenía miedo, el encuentro con el Horrocrux lo había roto completamente, no sólo en el corazón, también en la mente, en las extremidades, en el alma. Había sido demasiado para él, y con temor Harry se dio cuenta que tal vez Sirius jamás se recuperaría.

Sirius era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, incluso a un padre, con sus bromas, con sus consejos, con su honestidad para aceptarlo tal y como era y no como un héroe que todos esperaban.

No sabía qué más hacer para ayudarle, tenía conciencia de que pronto tendría que irse, que tenía una misión que debía seguir si quería sobrevivir, que si Sirius no se recuperaba tendría que dejarlo al cuidado de Kreacher y emprender su propio camino, aunque no tenía idea de qué paso dar.

Necesitaba ayuda, y la necesitaba ahora.

*""""*

Remus caminó a paso lento, sintiéndose terriblemente preocupado, había recibido un patronus de Harry que sólo había dicho una simple oración.

_Estamos de vuelta en la casa Black._

Por un momento había creído que se trataba de una broma, su amigo y Harry habían desaparecido hacía semanas, haciendo algo que nadie sabía pero que Dumbledore había encargado.

Él por lo mientras, se había dedicado a esconderse y proteger a Tonks, protegerla porque era lo más impórtate de su vida, su sonrisa repleta de vida y sus ojos brillantes cuando observaba el anillo de bodas.

El mundo parecía caerse a pedazos, la única familia que Remus conocía había desaparecido, pero nada pareció tan malo porque aún tenía a Tonks, y mientras fuese así, no importaba nada.

Pero luego… luego ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y radiante se lo había comunicado una semana atrás.

Y él… él ya no pudo permitirse ser egoísta; se habían gritado entonces, ella había llorado mientras se abrazaba el aún plano estómago, él le había rogado pensar bien las cosas, aún había tiempo para alguna poción de…

Y entonces, antes de terminar aquella frase, ella le había dado una cachetada y le había susurrado, repleta de coraje, que no volviera hasta que dejara de ser tan idiota. Remus, sin nadie a quien recurrir, se había ido a un destartalado hotel muggle, con agua fría por las mañanas y olor a cañería.

El mensaje de Harry había llegado como una total sorpresa y haciendo malabares había logrado aparecerse sin ser visto por los mortifagos pocos que aún vagaban por la zona. El pasillo repleto de cabezas de elfos le dio la bienvenida con cierto tono oscuro, la casa parecía vacía, parecía abandonada.

Pero caminó con la varita bien en alto, deshaciéndose de los hechizos de Moddy y entrando por fin a la sala, lo que encontró allí le helo la sangre. Era una figura humana, delgada y perdida, que estaba envuelta en una manta y observaba a la nada, tenía la barba descuidada, así como el cabello, sin brillo en la mirada y el té a un lado, frio y sin sabor.

Le costó reconocerle, y cuando lo hizo, se acercó con terrible horror. Sirius, o lo que quedaba de él, le observó sin verlo realmente, perdiéndose en la nada, y Remus se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tomó la mano libre y la apretó en las suyas, pero su único amigo no reaccionó.

—¿Canuto? Soy yo, Lunático, ¿no me reconoces?—cuestionó con voz baja.

—No te va a responder—Remus soltó al instante la mano de su amigo y se irguió para poder observar a Harry Potter. Lucia mucho mejor que Sirius, traía ropa limpia y estaba dándole una sonrisa poco sincera, pero las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la piel inusualmente pálida le daba un aspecto enfermizo.

El niño, que en su momento parecía no haber necesitado ayuda de nadie, se mostraba por primera vez fuerte y débil, como un hombre a sus ojos.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—cuestionó ahorrándose los saludos, Harry se estremeció y Kreacher salió desde la cocina con un nuevo té caliente, que cambio por la tasa fría con una triste mirara antes de volver a irse.

Tal escena inusual, sorprendió tanto a Remus que por un momento no fue capaz de decir nada.

—Tuvo que enfrentarse a algo repleto de magia negra, yo no quería dejarlo, pero él insistió, me aseguró que sería fuerte, que no se dejaría vencer. Estaba vengando a su hermano, a Regulus, era el único que podía hacerlo, y le dejé, porque confié en su capacidad. Pero entonces de ese algo salió la voz de mi padre, que gritó unas cuantas cosas y le culpó de otras tantas y luego… bueno, una versión enferma y distorsionada de su hermano apareció gritando a sus pies; desde entonces… desde entonces no reacciona.

Remus tardó en procesar aquella información, tenía muchas dudas, pero no preguntó nada. Se concentró en lo importante y se dio cuenta que de todos modos, Harry no le diría nada.

Se tragó las preguntas, asintió al azabache y volvió la atención a su amigo.

Ni siquiera cuando escapó de Azkaban parecía tan roto. Volvió a apretar su mano entre las suyas y soltó un suspiró lleno de dolor, nada de eso debería haber sucedido, no así y no con Harry, quien ya tenía tantos problemas.

Sirius había optado por esconderse en su mente, después de que claramente había sido tan terriblemente herido, sólo de imaginar la escena ya le causaba escalofríos, sí, imaginaba a Sirius, inerte y lastimado escuchando a alguien con la voz de James gritar cuanto le odiaba.

Entonces, sólo se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la pierna.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo en cuarto año James y tú hechizaron el sobrero de Minerva para que gritara obscenidades durante la cena? Ella estaba tan enojada, ¿te acuerdas? Y les castigo durante un mes entero…

Sirius parecía no escuchar, parecía no sentir, pero Remus no se rindió, habló con una mirada llena de añoranza, Sirius no saldría de su caparazón hasta que no se sintiera listo y mientras tanto, bien podría él acompañarlo.

Cada día, durante una semana Harry observó a Remus sentarse junto a su único amigo y hablar sobre otros tiempos, en dos ocasiones Sirius apenas había sonreído, y eso había sido una mecha de esperanza suficiente como para que Harry pudiese concentrarse en otras cosas.

Estaba seguro que una de los Horrocruxes estaba en Hogwarts, también que probablemente este sería muy difícil de encontrar, sospechaba también que la copa podría estar escondida en Gringots, eran lugares que Tom Riddle consideraba poderosos, eran lugares que de seguro había escogido.

Pero aún habían lagunas, dos estaban destruidos, el anillo y el relicario, faltaban cuatro.

—Aquí está, señor Potter, señor—Harry cerró el libro y con cuidado dejó la pluma a un lado, asintió a Kreacher y tomó del té que acababa de dejarle, quemó un poco sus labios, pero era perfecto, Kreacher no se movió, le observó con sus grandes ojos.

—Cree… ¿usted cree que el amo Sirius logre recuperarse?—una semana antes Harry hubiese dicho que no, que aunque le doliera, su padrino ya se había ido, pero con Remus cerca no podía más que mantener esperanza, así que asintió.

—No será ahora, ni siquiera creo que mañana, o dentro de una semana, pero lo hará, él es fuerte—Kreacher asintió antes de alejarse y Harry escondió el libro en su túnica, tomó su tasa y caminó hacia la sala.

Remus estaba a un lado de Sirius, también tenía una tasa a su lado y hablaba con cierta lentitud, Harry tuvo que acercarse con sigilo para poder escuchar.

—… Yo tenía tanto miedo cuando me enteré… odiaría que el niño… no podría soportar si algo sale mal, pero Tonks tiene tantas esperanzas y tanto amor que no le importa nada, yo sólo tengo miedo. No quiero dar está maldición a un niño, ella merece algo mejor, ¿pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que aún me ama, me perdona todo y está esperando a por mí, a que regresé y acepté que vamos a tener un hijo.

—Pues deberías darte prisa—Remus saltó sobre su lugar cuando escuchó a Harry hablar y con nerviosismo tragó en seco, el azabache alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que estás en el momento equivocado, con las personas equivocadas.

—Sirius me necesita, no puedo dejarle ahora.

—Pero Tonks también lo hace, y tú mismo lo has dicho, ella te está esperando y a pesar de todo debes recordar que a veces el tiempo es mucho y terminamos por cansarnos de esperar.

—Tú no entiendes… ella, ella está embarazada, tú sabes que soy un hombre lobo, yo no puedo…

—Sirius enfrentó algo que sabía que le iba destrozar por dentro, lo hizo para vengar a su hermano, porque estaba arrepentido de darle la espalda y no decirle cuanto le quiso cuando estaba vivo, era su forma de vengar su memoria, de tener un poquito de Regulus y su fuerza dentro de él. No seas estúpido, Remus, no esperes hasta el último momento.

El aludido tragó en seco, terriblemente afectado por las palabras, Harry no se detuvo.

—Aquí todos estamos rotos, aquí todos cargamos nuestros propios fantasmas, estamos enojados con la vida, somos neuróticos y odiamos un poquito de nosotros mismos. Aquí todos estamos incompletos, yo no tengo padres, los perdí dos veces, Sirius perdió a sus amigos, su vida, su conciencia, tú perdiste la inocencia cuando eras muy pequeño; no permitas que ella también se pierda, no lo hagas, no lo soportarías.

—Pero Sirius…

—Él está bien, tiene a Kreacher.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Harry suspiró.

—Yo tengo que continuar.

—No puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo, lo hice por trece años, no quiero hacerlo más.

—Entonces habla con Tonks, traílla a vivir aquí, tal vez un poco de vida le caiga bien a Sirius, Tonks ahora tiene mucho de eso.

—Pero Harry, al morir Dumbledore está casa quedo desprotegida, hay muchos guardianes secretos, está Sanpe…

—Él no dirá nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque entre bambalinas, tiene también sentimientos—Remus le observó sin entender, Harry le sonrió—, corre a por Tonks, pídele perdón de rodillas y ruega que ella te acepte, vas a ser papá pronto, basta de actuar como un estúpido y si al final, ella aún te está esperando, háblale de Sirius, llévatelo contigo si es necesario, yo me voy mañana.

***"""***

**¡Oh sí! Simplemente no podía esperar por subir este capítulo tampoco, es que no sé… hacía tiempo que la historia no tenía un capítulo medio oscuro, ya les extrañaba, aunque aquí el culpable tuviera que ser Sirius.**

**Por favor… ¡Opiniones! Quiero saber qué les pareció el enfoque de todo, las reacciones de Sirius y las de este Harry. Tenía mis dudas (aún las tengo) y estoy también satisfecha por el resultado, así que ando algo ciclotímica… **

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios: **

Loquin: ¡Hola! Me alegra que este capítulo también te haya gustado, es bueno saber que a su manera las tres historias tuvieron sus puntos fuertes. En cuanto a Harry… bueno, confieso que ya no queda mucho para que recuerde, sólo queda esperar un poco más. Jaja, Bella es… Bella, a muchos les agrada incluso como psicópata. Gracias por comentar.

Fnix de Plata: ¡Hola! Es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, acabo de descubrir, y con Bella es especialmente fuerte ese sentimiento, jaja, aunque no sé si es bueno que te de lastima, ella no creo que lo apreciaría mucho. ¡saludos para ti también!

Nova por siempre: ¡Hola! Sí, creo que Harry inconscientemente la protege porque sabe que hay algo que les une, hay recuerdos y sentimientos que no comprende, y no es el héroe que todos esperan, así que ayudar a alguien como Bellatrix no creo que sea especialmente difícil para él. Jaja, creo que Harry y Ginny tienen mala suerte, alguien siempre interrumpe, pero no te preocupes, no sería capaz de dejarlos separados por siempre. ¡gracias por comentar!

Nayi: jaja, no sabes que risa me dio con tu comentario, no lo había visto de esa manera, pero creo que sí… soy medio rara, matar, amar, matar, amar, eso a veces se confunde en mi cabeza.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: ¡Muchas gracias! es genial que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. En especial la parte Harry & Ginny, a mí me encantó escribir sobre ellos. En cuanto a Ron… a mí me cuesta mucho escribir de él, por lo mismo de su carácter difícil, pero creo que la muerte de su padre sirvió para que madurara mucho antes. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Regina Barboza: ¡Holaaa! Jaja, por supuesto! lo importante es que sigues por aquí, leyendo mis desvaríos. Por eso no escribí su muerte, creo lo mismo que tú, al menos que haya algo diferente que agregar, es tedioso leer algo que ya conocemos. Oh sí! Ya faltaba algo de mi pareja favorita… ya sabes, Hanny hasta el fin, jaja. Aunque seguramente tee decepcione un poco, de aventuras con Sirius y Harry no hay nada, de hecho, creo que fue la vuelta total, a él le dejé un poco loco. Espero que mis otros dos fics te hayan gustado mucho! Cuídate mucho.

Florfleur: ¡Hola! Que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado! Jaja, es que… como Hanny hasta morir, es la pareja con la que más me inspiro, creo que por eso puede salirme algo más o menos decente. Bueno, espero que la continuación ¡búsqueda de los Horrocruxes! Te haya gustado, aunque sea diferente. Cuídate mucho flor!


End file.
